Light and Dark
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Hikari is forced into a marriage to save her family and ailing father from destitution. Can she learn to get along with her new husband and keep her marriage from falling apart? KanamexOC TakumaxOc *two OCs*
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

(Also Juuri and Haruka Kuran are _alive_ in this story)

Chapter 1 - Not my Wish

* * *

><p>Lord Eisuke Kitamura paced the floor, the look of extreme worry on his handsome features. The Kurans were visiting with their 18 year old son Kaname. Although, that wasn't the reason why he was nervous; being a pureblood, he didn't fear the pure-blooded Kurans.<p>

The reason why they were visiting was because they were engaging their son Kaname and his daughter Hikari to each other. The reason why he was nervous was because…he hadn't told her about the match. Hikari would surely hate him. He somehow knew that she was secretly in love with the Ichijo boy (who was her loyal servant and personal assistant but also Kaname Kuran's best friend) but…the Kitamura family were pure-blooded…yet bankrupt.

Yes, this was money match. By marrying his daughter to the Kurans, their family would rise once again. He stopped to gaze at a portrait of a beautiful young woman. This was Hikari's dead mother, Emiko. She had silvery blond hair and big green eyes, very slender and her skin seemed to glow, even though it was only a painting. In her arms, she was holding a baby, the baby Hikari. Hikari had inherited Emiko's silvery hair and Eisuke's deep blue eyes.

"Forgive me, Emiko," he said sorrowfully, "I am not allowing our daughter to marry whom she wishes, as you wished for her…I know that she has feelings for someone…and this news will surely make her hate me. But I have no choice…the Kurans are our only hope."

"Father," I feather light voice said. He quickly turned around to see his daughter, Hikari, standing in the doorway. He gazed at her for a moment. She was beautiful and she took her father's breath away. She was rather petite and slender for her age. She had silvery-blonde, ringleted hair and a straight cut fringe with large, dark sapphire eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and her lips were a beautiful pink colour, giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll. She wore a smart, black velvet dress that reached her knees, with a white lace colour and cuffs all held together by shiny, cold buttons on the cuffs and down from the collar to the waist line. Around her neck was a pearl necklace that was inherited from her mother, "Father, you look awfully pale," she commented, "Maybe you should sit down."

As her name suggested, she was his _light_ in life, his precious daughter, the only thing that kept him going since his wife's death. She was kind and pure, always making sure that her father was all right as Eisuke had a weak constitution and prone to illness. He saw so much of Emiko in his daughter and he was saddened to have to marry her off to a young man she barely knew. He knew that she should have been married off years ago as she was coming up to her eighteenth birthday.

"Yes, I'm quite all right, my dear," Eisuke said to his daughter, "I'm just hoping that everything goes well tonight," he smiled softly, "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you, sir," she said respectfully. She brought her father's hand to her lips and gave it a small kiss.

"You're a good girl, Hikari," Eisuke commented. Hikari nodded slightly. Hikari turned her head when she felt the presence of her servant. She smiled at him gently.

"Hello, Ichijo, is there anything that you need," Hikari asked. Ichijo gave her a smile. He had become the family's servant to help them out (out of the kindness of his own heart and at the request of his grandfather, Asato Ichijo, I might add) when half of their staff had resigned because they didn't get enough pay due to the poverty the family had gone into. Only the marriage to the Kuran prince could save them from falling any deeper.

"Yes, Lady Kitamura, the Kurans have arrived. Shall I bring them here?"

"Oh, yes, would you," Eisuke interjected, "I'm sorry, Ichijo, we do take advantage of you."

"No, no, Lord Kitamura, it's my pleasure to help…at least until you can employ more servants."

Ichijo nodded and cast an uneasy glance at Hikari. He, of cause, knew of the match between Hikari and his best friend Kaname. In fact, everyone knew about this except for the bride to be. How wondered how she was going to react. All she had been told was that they were visiting for dinner and nothing else. Hikari, as a person, was calm and reserved; it would be a new experience to see her angry. He'd give up his _minimal _month's pay to see that.

Hikari smoothed down her dress and Eisuke stood up as the Kuran family made it's way into the room. The two Kitamuras were bowed and curtsied to the family that stood before them and the Kurans did the same. Lady Juuri Kuran stepped forward and smiled gently at Hikari, "It's good to meet you, Miss Hikari," she said gently. Hikari nodded. Hikari was mesmerised by the woman's beauty. She had shiny, auburn locks with curled elegantly. She had huge wine coloured eyes and a pale complexion. She was also quite slender and quite tall, towering over the petite Hikari. Her husband, Lord Haruka Kuran, was even taller and he looked similar to his wife, being brother and sister.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lady Juuri," Hikari replied. Haruka and Eisuke shook hands.

"Good to see you again, Eisuke," Haruka said with a warm smile.

"You too," Eisuke replied. He turned his attention to the young man standing behind them, "And you, young man, must be Kaname."

The young man nodded, "Good to see you, Sir."

"This is my daughter Lady Hikari Kitamura," Eisuke introduced his daughter. Hikari turned her sapphire gaze towards Kaname. She bobbed a small curtsy and Kaname bowed. He then took her hand in his and kissed back of it.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Kuran," Hikari said in a small voice.

"You too," Kaname said simply.

"Now, I think we should get down to business, don't you think, Eisuke," Haruka said seriously. Eisuke nodded.

"Yes, I do think so," Eisuke said. He let his daughter sit on the chaise and he said down with her. The Kurans sat on the opposite chaise, facing them.

"Now, about the marriage contract-"

"What marriage contract," Hikari interrupted Haruka. Haruka cast a confused look at Eisuke and then back to Hikari.

"Well…the engagement to our son Kaname," Haruka said, "Were you not informed?"

"No, no I wasn't…" Hikari said, discreetly bunching up her velvet dress in her fists.

"Eisuke, you didn't tell her," Juuri asked, clearly worried.

"I couldn't bring myself to do so," he said regretfully.

"Father, why am I getting married? I'm not ready to get married…let alone to someone I don't know," Hikari said. Eisuke closed his eyes.

"It is for the good of the family, Hikari, and it is your duty to honour that."

"For the good of the family?" It suddenly clicked as to _why_ this was happening. "It's for the money, isn't it?"

"Hikari, we're destitute, living in poverty…even though we're purebloods."

"Where did the money go?"

"It went on the renovations for the house," Hikari glared at him, "Don't look at me like that…it was falling apart and we wouldn't have had a house to live in."

Hikari turned to the Kurans, "And you're all right with this?"

"Kaname needs a wife," Juuri said quietly.

Hikari slumped from her straight backed posture, "But what about a dowry? We have nothing!"

"Quite the contrary, Miss Hikari, your estate is out dowry," Haruka said.

Hikari's mouth gaped, "What," Hikari struggled for words; "You cannot do that! Where's my father going to live?"

"Here of cause...we're not turning him out. This is his home and it will stay that way."

"You say the estate will belong to you…But…what about my horse…" Hikari asked, trembling.

"When you are married to our son, everything you own will belong to Kaname and the Kuran family."

Hikari was the brink of tears, "I have nothing of worth to you. My dresses are all my mother's dresses…the one I'm wearing now is hers."

"You will get new dresses," Juuri said with a bright smile, "We're going to look after you...don't worry."

Hikari sighed sadly, "And pray, when is this wedding?"

The Kurans looked at each other and Eisuke before looking back at Hikari, "Tomorrow afternoon."

The remaining colour drained from Hikari's face. She turned her now glassy gaze at Kaname, who sat emotionlessly, not uttering a single word. She looked back at her father.

"The wedding dress is currently in our mansion. If you remember, we secretly sent a dress maker to take your measurements."

Hikari barely heard Juuri.

"You will go to the Kuran mansion tonight," Eisuke said, touching his daughter's shoulder, "They have a nicer chapel than we do."

Hikari turned her head towards Ichijo, who was standing behind the chaise. He couldn't look at her, "You knew…Ichijo…?"

Ichijo nodded softly.

"I did," He replied. Although she had some feelings for him, she knew that he was engaged. He was engaged to another pureblood by the name of Sara Awayuki*. Hikari could tell that he loved her dearly so she never bothered to voice her feelings.

She turned back to what she deemed as impending doom, "What if I refuse?"

"You cannot refuse," Haruka said sharply, "You will humiliate both of our families...plus...everything has been paid for."

Hikari went silent. She knew that fighting it was not going to do her any good, "All right, if it's for the good of my family and if it will make my father any better, then I accept."

"You have made a very good decision, Miss Hikari," Juuri said with a kind smile, "Kaname will make a good husband."

She gestured to her son, who had sat silently throughout the discussion.

"Kaname, why don't you give the engagement ring," Haruka said. Hikari kept her hands firmly on her lap. She was very reluctant to accept this. Kaname sighed softly before standing up and walking gracefully towards Hikari. He knelt befpre her and reached into his jacket. Pulling out a small box, Kaname opened it. He revealed a platinum ring, encrusted with one small diamond. He held out his hand for hers. Hikari gazed at the ring for a moment and then looked at her groom to be. Hikari hadn't had a proper look at him as she had kept her gaze away from him, but she couldn't deny that he was handsome, with beautifully shaped wine coloured eyes, ivory skin that seemed to gleam in the candle light, his hair was a deep mahogany brown. He was also well built and tall. However, that meant nothing if his personality wasn't just as beautiful.

Hikari reluctantly raised her hand to let Kaname slide the ring on her finger. Kaname took a hold of her left hand and slid it on to her ring finger.

"What do you say, Hikari," Eisuke promted. Hikari took a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname," Hikari said stiffly.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hikari was sent to pack her things with the help of one of the remaining servants in their household. She couldn't quite believe that she was being ripped away from her childhood home and all of her was cruel.<p>

However, in someways, she had expected it. She knew that she had to marry one day, but under these circumstances, she hadn't expected it to be so soon. She was upset, but now she understood that it was for her father's sake and his sake only.

"Why...?" she whispered.

She heard a knock on the door and it startled her from her thoughts, "Yes?"

It was father, "Dear, it's time to go."

"Oh, really? I wanted a bit more time to say goodbye to everyone," Hikari sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hikari," Eisuke said, wrapping his arms around his daughter, "You take everything in your stride. I take advantage of that. But I know that you can do it. You will make a wonderful wife for Kaname."

"But what if he takes a mistress? I don't think that I'd be able to stay in the same room as him; I'd be so embarressed."

"I don't think his parents would even allow him to take a mistress and anyway, he's a nice boy. I've just been speaking to him," Eisuke said, "He's well mannered, clearly well educated and he's keen to bridge the gap between vampires and humans. He will make an excellent king and you will make an outstanding queen."

"Who said anything about being queen?"

"Well you're marrying into the Kuran family...the _royal_ family," Eisuke said with a smile.

Hikari shrugged, "It doesn't mean anything to me. I'm so jealous of people who can marry for love. Ichijo is marrying the Awayuki princess...she's a pureblood."

"I know but we cannot always have our own way."

"Ah...I see."

"Well, come on," Eisuke said, taking his daughter by the hand, "You have a long journey ahead of you."

She nodded and allowed herself to be lead downstairs. She met the Kurans downstairs and decided it was best to show a happy face, at least for now and see what happened.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

*Sara Awayuki is an one of my OCs from another story and she will be a character in this story as Takuma's love interest to create a sub plot.

I hope you like my first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 2 - Indifferent

* * *

><p>As Hikari stepped out of the limousine, her eyes fell on the large, gothic Kuran mansion. This didn't feel like home at all. It felt cold and unwelcoming. Kaname hadn't spoken to her throughout their long journey. Haruka and Juuri did try to prompt the young prince into speaking but he didn't bother at all.<p>

A couple of servants came out to meet them, taking Hikari's bag to her room. She would have her own room to retreat to if she needed it, but would predominantly share with Kaname, something which scared her greatly. She would almost certainly refuse to consummate the marriage on the wedding night and nothing in the world would make her do it.

A servant came from behind and removed Hikari's coat from her shoulders. Hikari tried to make sense of her surroundings, "Hikari, dear, come this way," Juuri beckoned. Hikari nodded, not casting even a second look at her future husband. Juuri led Hikari up a grand staircase and down a maze, no, labyrinth of hall ways towards what she assumed to be her bedroom. Juuri opened the bedroom door and beckoned Hikari inside, "This is your room, dear," Juuri said kindly. She nodded and obediently walked inside.

Hikari's mouth dropped. It was beautifully decorated room. As she walked inside, to her right, was a magnificent four poster bed with gossamer drapes held back by gold ribbons. To my left was a beautiful, white dressing table with a matching stool. The walls were painted a warm magnolia. There were three bay windows with window seats and soft yet shimmering curtains. There was also a cream reclining chaise at the foot of the bed for light naps. In addition to that, there was a table with a pretty little tea set on a silver filigree tray, "Do you like it, Miss Hikari?"

Hikari snapped out of her stupor, "Oh, yes…it's wonderful."

"This will be your room when you're not sleeping in Kaname's room."

"You mean…I won't sleep in his room….as his wife?"

"Well, it would have been different if you knew each other, but we thought that you would like your own room."

"I see…" Hikari played with her own slim fingers, "Lady Kuran, may I ask you something?"

She nodded, her shiny auburn curls bouncing as she did so, "Well, will I be expected to…you know…consummate our union on our wedding night…?"

Juuri gazed in shock at her daughter in law to be but she shook her head, "We understand that you don't know Kaname and Kaname doesn't know you. We will not expect you both to consummate the union until you are both good and ready. We also understand that love cannot be rushed and if you indeed develop feelings for Kaname, then that will benefit your relationship for the better."

"I am grateful for your understanding, Lady Kuran," Hikari said politely. Juuri smiled and caressed Hikari's cheek in a motherly fashion. Juuri smile before beckoning the young girl towards a door in her bedroom that Hikari hadn't noticed.

"This, my dear, is your walk in wardrobe and there's a surprise waiting for you in there too."

Hikari walked forward and opened the door. Her blue eyes widened when they fell on what stood before her. It was her wedding dress on a mannequin. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was beautiful in it's simplicity. She walked forward and touched it. The dress was made of fine white silk and there was silver embroidery on every hem and on the bodice silver roses were embroidered all over it. It was a sleeveless dress with short, puffed sleeved bolero with silver trim. The dress also had a flowing train.

"It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it. You father told us that you like simple things. We've tried to make this feel like a home from home for you…knowing that you haven't ever been away from your father."

Hikari sniffed, "I beginning to miss him already."

"That's normal, my dear," Juuri said, wrapping an arm around Hikari's shoulders, "I will make sure that you're comfortable here and that you're happy. We don't expect you to get along with Kaname straight away, but at least try to be civil."

Hikari smiled a watery smile, "Of cause."

Hikari knew that it was better just to nod. There was nothing she could do to stop what was happening. Then a question, which had been weighing heavily on her mind, came to the forefront of her mind, "Will Kaname take a mistress during our marriage?"

"Kaname would never do such a thing," Juuri said slowly, "He is an honourable young man…he will never betray you."

She wasn't sure whether she could believe her future mother in law, but it was all she could do at that moment in time. She took one last, fleeting glance at her wedding dress before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ichijo had made his way over to the Awayuki mansion. This was the mansion of his fiancée Sara, a pureblood princess. He walked along the long path leading towards the beautiful mansion. The mansion was made of white marble and limestone. It was also blue roses growing all over it as if it was a vine plant.<p>

As he approached the mansion, he noticed that his fiancée had seen him through a window. Before he knew it, Sara had opened the door and run straight into his arms, "Hello, Sara," Ichijo said cheerfully, "You're energetic today."

"Well, you're here, Takuma! You make me feel energetic when ever when you're near," Sara said with smile. Ichijo gazed down at Sara with a warm smile. Sara was beautiful girl with an happy attitude. She had dark blue eyes, a little darker than Hikari's and snowy white hair. She was a girl of small stature and a relatively small frame. She also had pale skin but it was soft and silky to the touch. Her lips and cheeks were a pretty light pink colour. Today, she was wearing a black and white Lolita style dress, which wasn't too fussy but it was enough to let you that she was wearing that style.

"That makes me feel good, Sara."

She giggled softly and pulled him into the house by the hand. Sara led Ichijo to the lounge and ordered tea from a passing servant. They walked inside and sat down side by side on the chaise, "So, Takuma, how have you been?"

"I've been all right. I've been helping the Kitamuras out during my time away. Lady Hikari Kitamura is due to marry Kaname within the next twelve hours."

"Oh, I know. I have been invited too. Are you going to the wedding?"

"Yes. I'm the best man," Ichijo said softly, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Ah, I see." A servant brought silver tray of tea and biscuits for them and left the room, "I've missed you while you've been away."

Ichijo smiled and kissed her cheek, "I've missed you too." He pulled her a little bit closer.

"I feel sad Lady Hikari…she's entering a loveless marriage. It makes me feel lucky that I marrying someone I know and trust…that's you."

"Ah, I see and I feel the same way," Ichijo smiled softly.

"I'm glad that our families sought to make alliances with each other," Sara said with a small smile, "After all, my parents are dead and it was the Elders who made the alliance."

Ichijo nodded, "We are just going to take this slow, ne?"

"Slow?"

"Yes…I know we like each other or rather, 'the object of one's affections'," Ichijo said tentatively, "But I cannot say that…"

"You don't love me, right," Sara's eyes began to water. Ichijo sighed.

"It's not that I don't love you…It's just that I'd like to get to know you even better and perhaps that will help our relationship evolve. We've only known each other a year after all."

Sara looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't mind doing that; it will make it more interesting. I'd rather enter marriage knowing you better than anyway, loving you better than anyone….yes…I'm willing to do that. Yes, let's take it slow."

Ichijo chuckled softly, "Good girl," he ran a hand through the young girl's hair. She was already fifteen and already shown great signs of wisdom and courage.

"Anyway, regardless of any of that, drink your tea before it gets cold," Sara said, sipping her own tea, "Will you stay for dinner?"

"Now, that's something I most certainly cannot refuse."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Kuran mansion, Hikari was having supper with her Haruka and Juuri. She had been given many new clothes by the Kurans and she was wearing an emerald green silk dress. It had no sleeves and it had petticoat underneath that had lace on the hem, as it was a little longer than the skirt on top. Kaname was at the far end of the room, playing the piano. He'd finished his supper and Juuri had asked him to play for their entertainment. Hikari would occasionally cast her eyes in his direction, hoping to catch his eye. She was too shy to go up and talk to him herself, knowing that she would only do it if Juuri was there to support her.<p>

"Do you like your wedding dress, Miss Hikari," Haruka asked. Hikari's darted from son to father.

"Yes, very much so; it is a beautiful dress."

"We're glad you like it," Juuri said with a smile. Hikari smiled weakly and gazed into her wine glass.

"I wonder if my husband to be would be gracious enough to talk to me," Hikari said, glancing in Kaname's direction. Kaname looked up at her, meeting her sapphire gaze for the first time in about five hours.

"What is it that you wish to talk about, Lady," Kaname asked in disinterested tone. Hikari stood up and walked over to the piano. Haruka and Juuri turned their heads, wanting to know what was developing.

"You…tell me about you…" Hikari said with a small smile. Kaname regarded her in the way a king regarded a peasant or below him in social status, "What do you like to do in your free time?"

Kaname didn't answer for a moment, "I like to play the piano, I like to read and play chess."

"That sounds interesting. Tell me, what genre of music do you like? I like baroque and classical," Hikari probed. Kaname sighed heavily.

"I like the same genre."

"Well, at least we have that in common," Hikari said softly, "What genre of book to like?"

"I like mystery and dark fiction."

"Ah, I like romantic stories, fairy tales and light hearted stories."

"You're the complete opposite of me," he said sardonically. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Hikari fiddled with her fingers and struggled to find something else to her future husband. When she could find nothing else, she turned her back on him and walked back to the table. Kaname continued to play the piano as if nothing had happened and with a stoic expression.

"Don't worry, Miss Hikari," Juuri said in a motherly tone, something Hikari wasn't used to, "He'll come round eventually."

Hikari doubted that. He seemed completely indifferent. It was as if he didn't want to know her…as though she was just there to bear his heirs and look pretty. Well, she wouldn't let him have her that easily. Two could play at this game for sure.

"Miss Hikari, I hear you like to ride horses," Juuri said kindly, initiating conversation.

"Yes, yes I do."

"We have plenty of land for your horses; more land than on your estate anyway. We have unused stables if you'd like to use them."

"Thank you, Lady Kuran; I'll keep that in mind."

"How many horses do you have, Miss Hikari," Haruka asked.

"One, just one…his name is Byakuya."

"That's a lovely name," Juuri said with a small smile.

"He's black with a white diamond shape in between his eyes. He's a handsome horse and he's even fathered a couple of foals with another horse and only mare that we once had. But we were desperate to raise funds for our living expenses so we had to sell her and her foals. Who knows where they are now…my father thinks that the man we sold them to was glue factory owner."

Juuri gasped, "Why did he them to him then?"

"As I said before…we were desperate. We were down to our last yen and the factory owner was the only buyer who offered a handsome price for both the foals and the mare. Byakuya could sense that they were gone and he was quite saddened by this. He refused to go outside for weeks and refused to let me near him at all. It took some gentle encouragement and he eventually calmed down. He is my most precious horse…I could never give him up. He also reminds me of my mother. My mother had raised him from a foal just before I was born. I couldn't give him up…I knew it was selfish but I just couldn't do it."

"We understand…it's hard to give something up if it has such huge value to you."

Hikari nodded, "I beginning to miss my father already," she sniffed. Juuri sighed and stood up. Walking over to Hikari, she wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"You'll see him tomorrow at the wedding; he'll be giving you away."

Hikari nodded again, "But will see him after that?"

"Of cause, you're not a prisoner here. You can visit him any time you want. Haruka and I will be moving to a smaller mansion once you get married and Kaname will look after you."

"Why will you be moving?"

"Well, you will be the new king and queen. Kaname is taking over the headship of the family once he marries you, so this marriage benefits both families," Haruka said with a small smile, "Anyway; I think that both you and Kaname should get some sleep now. It's your big day tomorrow and you should get some rest."

Kaname stopped playing the piano and closed the lid on the key board. He stood up without a word and walked out of the room. Hikari sighed sadly. She had no idea why he disdained her so much but it was saddening. Hikari bid Juuri and Haruka a good night and made her way towards her room. She switched on the lights, and walked over to the curtains. She drew them closed and sighed softly. As she was about unzip her dress, a servant walked inside. She was pretty girl with chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello, my lady, my name is Hana. I am your new lady in waiting and maid of honour," she said with a curtsy, "Would you like me to help you in anyway?"

Hikari stared wide eyed, "Er…would you help me with the zip on my dress?"

"Yes, my lady," Hana made her way over to Hikari and she cleared Hikari's silvery blond hair out of the way and unzipped the zip on her dress. Hana walked over to the bed and picked up a night dress.

"I have my own night dress, Hana," Hikari said softly as she stepped out of her dress, "I don't need that one."

"Oh well, Lady Juuri has insisted that you wear this tonight. She wants you to have nothing but the best."

Hikari knew that there wasn't much point in fighting. There was nothing she could do to stop what was happening. Hikari handed her dress to Hana and she took the lacy night gown from the young woman. Pulling it over her head, she turned to the full length mirror. It would do.

"Would you like me brush your hair before you go to bed?"

Hikari looked up at Hana, "That's one thing I will do myself, Hana, you may go now. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, we do," Hana said with a smile, "Good night, Lady Hikari."

"Good night, Hana."

Hana nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. Hikari turned back to the mirror. She picked up a silver filigree hairbrush and started brushing her hair. As she did so, she found that the Kurans had gone to the trouble of decking out her dressing table with all the beauty and vanity accessories. She felt honoured to have such kindness bestowed upon her. However, she wished that her husband to be would be more accommodating in his manner towards her.

Shrugging, she finished brushing her hair and placed the hair brush back on the dressing table. Hikari walked over to the walk in wardrobe and opened the door. She gazed the mannequin which was wearing her bridal dress. She had tried it on just before dinner and it fit her like a glove. Closing the door, Hikari switched off the light and walked over to the bed, pulled open the duvet and climbing into bed. She snuggled down into the soft pillows and silky sheets, eventually falling asleep in a comfortable, warm sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Hey! Did you like this chapter? I do hope so. I am going to take both relationships quite slow so it's more interesting. Even though Sara (my OC) and Takuma have a history together and are engaged, it is stated that they like each other, but not quite love yet; more like a crush. But I hope to develop both relationships nicely.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 3 – Marriage is no Picnic

* * *

><p>Hikari sat in front of her dressing table and stared at her reflection. Hana was styling her hair in an elegant chignon and secured it with a sliver comb. Her makeup had been immaculately done. It was only minimal though, only to bring out her natural beauty. She knew that she should have been happy to be getting married to Kaname, but she wasn't. She'd planned on marrying someone she loved and now that dream had shatter into millions of pieces. But she had stiff upper lip; she was doing this for her father.<p>

As she slipped her dress on, she smiled softly at her reflection, "Oh, Lady Hikari, you look quite lovely."

"Thank you, Hana," Hikari said distantly. Hana walked over to the velvet box which had the tiara in. It had been her mother's tiara. It was made out of silver and it glistened with many small diamonds. Hana lifted it from the box and placed the tiara on Hikari's head. She then took the silver comb from the chignon and attached the veil to it before slipping it back into place. Hana took a step back to admire her handy work. Hikari looked up at Hana. Hana was wearing a white dress that was very close fitting to her body that elegantly revealed her curves. It was floor length and it flared out. It was made out of chiffon and silk fabric.

There was a knock at the door and Hana went to answer it. She opened the door, "Yes?"

"I'm Hikari's father," Eisuke said.

Hikari's lips curved into a gleeful, cheery smile. Hana further opened the door and let Hikari's father inside, "Thank you," he said.

"Hello, my dear girl," Eisuke walked towards his daughter.

"Hello, father," Hikari smiled. She met her father half way and hugged him tightly. Eisuke hugged her back and then pulled back to take a proper look at her.

"Hikari, you look like your mother," Eisuke said, admiring his daughter's beauty, "Take that as a complement."

"Thank you, I will," Hikari said with a small smile. She turned to her maid, "Father, this is Hana."

"Nice to meet you, Hana," Eisuke said, "I hope you are looking after my daughter."

"Of cause, my lord," Hana said with a small smile.

"Is it time, Father," Hikari asked. Eisuke nodded. She sighed softly and linked her arm in his. Hana picked up Hikari's train. They walked out of Hikari's room and down towards the Kuran family chapel. She could sense the presence of all the guests waiting for her and the presence of her husband to be.

As they stepped inside the chapel, everyone was chatting amongst themselves. She spotted Ichijo standing next to Kaname. She also spotted Sara Awayuki, Ichijo's fiancée. She was as beautiful as ever, wearing a silk sapphire evening gown with white, arm length gloves. Around her neck was silver locket with an engraved rose on it, encrusted with blue sapphires. In her hair was discreet silver tiara, also encrusted with sapphire and diamonds. She was sitting on the groom's side of the chapel with the Kurans. Few people were sitting on Hikari's side. Her aunt, her uncle and that was all. Most of her family were gone. Ichio, Ichijo's grandfather, was sitting with the Kurans.

"Are you ready," Eisuke asked. Hikari nodded. Her veil was placed over her face and she took a hold of her bouquet of roses. Eisuke nodded to the violinist and cellist. They played Canon in D by Pachelbel, not the ordinary wedding march. They slowly made their way towards the alter and Hikari's heart was beating in her chest painfully. As Hikari approached her husband to be, she handed her bouquet to Hana and stood next to Kaname. She glanced at Kaname once and then back at the priest.

"Dearly beloved…" That's how the priest started. He droned on and on, not really caring if anyone was listening. But before they knew it, it was time for their vows. Kaname turned to her and held hand.

"Will you, Kaname Kuran, take Hikari Kitamura to be your wife? Will you love her, cherish her, honour and protect her, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

There was a pause before Kaname answered, "I will." They dropped hands.

The priest then turned to Hikari and indicated that she should hold Kaname's hand. Hikari nodded and grasped Kaname' hand, "Will you, Hikari Kitamura, take Kaname Kuran to be your husband? Will you love him, cherish him, honour and protect him, forsaking all others as you long as you both shall live?"

Hikari hesitated. She looked up at Kaname and held his stoic gaze. She closed her eyes. Well aware of everyone's expect gaze; she nodded softly, "I will."

After that it was just a blur. They exchanged the rings and she said those vows as if she was in a trance. But when the priest said, "You may kiss the bride," it snapped her out of her stupor. The priest was looking at them expectantly. She looked up at Kaname and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Juuri looking expectant.

Finally, they took the plunge. They moved a little closer to each other and Kaname lifted her veil, bending down to accommodate her small stature. They pressed a soft kiss to each other's lips. They pulled away from each other as soon as their lips had touched.

They were husband and wife…and Hikari knew she should have been happy…but she wasn't. Most girls would happily give up their left arm just to be with him, even if it was an arranged marriage…but she wasn't most girls.

After signing the registers, they walked back down the isle. Everyone was clapping cheering, but Hikari's face didn't show any emotion and neither did Kaname's. They appeared neither happy nor sad: just a straight laced expression.

* * *

><p>They made their way to the ball room with the wedding guests following closely behind. Once they entered, they were led to the main wedding table for the bride, groom and their parents. Eisuke sat beside his daughter and held her hand, knowing that he needed the support, "You did well, Hikari, well done."<p>

Hikari nodded. She glanced over at her husband and back at her father, "He's not going to talk to me, Father, it's just such hard work."

"Well the likelihood is that he's just as scared as you, dear, just take your time and get to know each other bit by bit," Eisuke reasoned. Hikari sighed and nodded. She gazed out at the wedding guests who appeared rather happy and cheerful. She saw Sara talking to Ichijo. She was envious of Sara but was also happy for her. She wouldn't wish a loveless marriage on anyone. Sara and Ichijo were engage to be married, it was an arranged marriage, but they still held affection for each other and were having time to at least get to know the other.

Hikari sipped her fake blood and tried to think happy thoughts. She was soon served her first course for dinner. She wasn't very hungry, but she ate it to be gracious. As she ate, she found herself glancing at Kaname. She didn't know why she was doing that, but a part of her wanted to be noticed by him. That was only natural after all.

After a while, Hikari decided to walk out onto the balcony. She stared out at the setting sun, watching as the moon and the stars became more visible. What had she been condemned to? She dreaded to foresee what her future was going to be like; it seemed bleak.

She felt as though she was going to cry, but she felt someone tap her shoulder. She whipped around in shock and her eyes fell upon Sara, "I came to give you congratulations, Lady Kuran," Sara said sweetly. Hikari placed a hand on her heart, getting over the shock.

"Thank you," Hikari said softly, "You're Princess Sara Awayuki, aren't you?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, I am," she said serenely, "Glad to meet you, Lady Kuran."

"You're engaged, no," Hikari asked, knowing the answer already but she was just making conversation and breaking the silence that had preceded them.

"Er, yes, that's true. I'm engaged to Takuma Ichijo," Sara replied.

"Was it arranged?"

Sara nodded, "Yes, it was just arranged, but I think we understand each other now and I'm starting to fall in love with him. He says that he feels the same way." She coyly played with her fingers.

"Oh…good for you…" Hikari turned back to gazing at the moon.

"Are you looking forward to your new family life," Sara asked. Hikari sighed softly and shrugged.

"He doesn't love me…we only met yesterday," Hikari said sadly. Sara gasped.

"Really? I couldn't even imagine myself in your position! But my mother did prepare me for such happenings before she died and if you would like me to give you any advice, I'd be glad to do so."

Hikari turned her head to look at the young girl. Sara was younger than her by three years. Was she all right with taking advice from someone so young?

"Okay, give me what advice you have for me," Hikari said aloofly.

"Well, I wouldn't seduce him straight away," She said, "Be sweet and kind as you are. But if he tries it on with you, be 'hard to get' as the humans would say. Don't give him into him."

"But he's acting coldly towards me."

"A man has needs and he will have to give into them eventually. If you act coldly, just like he's doing to you, you'll drive him crazy."

"Although Lady Juuri has assured me that he wouldn't take mistress, I'm still not sure and acting coldly could push him away."

"Yes, it could and there are so many times that you can do it, I admit that. But do your best to keep his interest. Think of Queen Anne Boleyn of England. Remember, she seduced a king just by refusing his advances, keeping him entranced. She wasn't particularly beautiful, but her intelligence, wit and rejection of his advances kept him interested for some time. Although she was executed in the end, you cannot deny that she did a good job for what would seem an age," Sara said softly, "Impress him with what you have, keep him interested because men like a challenge; they don't like easy women, becoming bored very quickly. Men like the thrill of the chase."

"But I don't have his attention," Hikari said.

"Earn it and then make _him_ earn it."

"Did you ever…do any of this with Ichijo?"

"No, but I tried it though," Sara said honestly, "Because Takuma was so nice to me and there was no real need. It only works if you want to attract attention in an arranged marriage that's just starting out."

Hikari sighed, "Will it work?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not; it worked for my mother. She had my father head over heels in love with her by the end of the year. It wasn't happy at the start, but my mother cleverly entranced him with her wit, intelligence and beauty and it was like that for at least a thousand years," Sara said dreamily, "Just don't be too heavy handed with your technique, be subtle."

"I see. Thank you very much, Lady Awayuki," Hikari said with a bright smile, "I hope we can be friends."

"Yes, I'd love that, Lady Kuran," Sara said kindly, "You can visit me if you wish."

"Oh, you too," Hikari said happily, "Oh, do call 'Hikari'…if we're friends…it seems only right."

"In that case, you may call me 'Sara'," Sara said, taking Hikari's hand in hers. Hikari nodded.

Suddenly, Ichijo also stepped out on the terrace, looking for his fiancée, "Ah, Sara, there you are. The next dance it about to start. Will you dance with me?"

Sara smiled at him, "Of cause, I'll be right there."

Ichijo nodded, "See in a minute." He walked back inside, leaving the two girls alone.

"Well, see later," Sara said with a quick hug. Hikari watched the bubbly girl walk away with a hint of sadness. She envied her, but it made her like her even more.

"Yes...see you later."

* * *

><p>As Hikari entered her room, Hana prepared her night dress and pulled the new Lady Kuran further into the room, "I must give you my congratulations, my lady. You make a beautiful couple."<p>

"Do we," Hikari said with quiet skepticism. Hana nodded.

"You seem to be melancholy, Lady Hikari," Hana said softly.

Hikari shook her head, "No, Hana, I am quite happy."

Hana didn't look convinced but knew better than to press her, "All right, Ma'am," Hana said as she helped removed Hikari's dress, "Will you be joining Lord Kaname tonight, Ma'am?"

"No, I most certainly will not," Hikari said sharply, as she slipped her night gown over her head. She pulled the pins out of her hair, letting her hair cascade down her back.

"Would you like me to help you," Hana asked.

"No thank you, Hana," Hikari said with out looking at her. Hana nodded sadly and walked from the room.

"Good night, Ma'am," Hana said before closing the door behind her. Hikari sighed sadly and swallowed back her tears. She had to stay strong, for herself and her father.

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 4 – Only You

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hikari was woken up by Hana who had opened the curtains, letting the bright morning sun light pour into the room. Hikari shielded her eyes with her arm and tried to turn away from the light.<p>

"Good Morning, Lady Hikari, time to get up and go down to breakfast," Hana said with a bright smile. Hikari huffed and puffed. She didn't want to go down and sit with Kaname, even if he was her husband. But she knew that Sara and Takuma would be there as they had stayed overnight. She was looking forward to seeing them, but she would also feel quite awkward.

"Thank you for waking me up, Hana and spoiling a lovely dream," she said and sarcasm lacing her sweet voice. Hana gave her a disapproving look.

"No need for sarcasm, my lady," Hana said, securing the curtain back. Hikari rolled her eyes and swung her feet to the floor. She stood up on shaky legs and reached for the bed post.

"I will have a bath, Hana," Hikari announced, "Will pick me something to wear?"

Hana nodded obediently. Hikari made her way towards the en suite bedroom and Hana handed her a towel and some clean underwear. Hikari muttered her thanks before walking inside and closing the door behind her. She slid down the door, letting herself sit on the floor.

What had she been condemned to? She was condemned to be the unloved queen of a king who didn't give a toss about her or her emotional wellbeing. Was she forced to be unhappy? She was there as someone who would bare his heirs, nothing more and nothing less. She couldn't even begin to imagine what their coupling would be like. It would probably be joyless and mechanical; no emotional bonding, no love, no care, just nothing. It was just the means to create an heir and perhaps to satisfy his own needs.

Hikari stood up and walked over to the large bath in the middle of the room. She turned the taps and let the water fill the bath tub. Eventually, Hikari turned the water off and slipped her night gown from her body. She stepped inside and sat down, letting the hot water envelope her in pure warmth. She sighed softly and leaned back, resting her head against the padded head rest. She submerged herself in the water; her head included, and came back up. She cleared her sopping wet hair out of her face. Reaching for the vanilla scented shampoo, she squeezed some into her hand and smoothed it onto her hair. She loved the feel of the lather as she massaged it into her scalp. She liked the scent of vanilla. It made her feel warm inside and it reminded her of her mother. Her mother liked vanilla. Hikari didn't just like the smell, she loved the taste too.

After rinsing her hair out, she stepped out of the bath and let the water go. Wrapping a towel around her petite body, she walked over to the window. She saw Juuri and Haruka having a morning stroll. They looked so in love. Hikari scoffed slightly and shook her head. It all seemed too good to be true. As she dried herself off, she pulled on her clean underwear and pulled a towel bath robe. She rubbed her hair until it almost dry. She opened her bathroom door and walked back into the sun drenched room. Hana sat her down at her dresser and combed out the tangles.

"Do you have anyone you admire in a romantic sense, Hana," Hikari asked. Hana's eyes widened a little but she didn't stop what she was doing.

"I'm afraid not, my lady," Hana said with a kind smile, "I have not found anyone I deem worthy to be my long time partner."

Hikari sighed, "I envy you, Hana."

"Why, my lady," Hana said with a slight frown.

"You have the freedom to choose whom you love when I do not. I'm condemned to a life where I must prove myself to my husband and wait upon him to show his _'affection'_. I must ask if he will join me in bed instead of doing being together every night…like an ordinary couple. An ordinary married couple wouldn't have separate rooms to sleep in; they sleep together."

Hana bit her lip, "It will get better. I know that your glass may seem half empty at the moment but as time goes on, your glass will seem to become half full."

Hikari stared at her maid servant sceptically, "Perhaps so."

Hana smiled softly and continued to brush out Hikari's hair. She styled it in half up half down fashion. The up part was styled in a bun with a thin plat pinned around the bun. A pearl net was used to keep it in place. The part that was down was kept in it's ringleted state. Her straight cut fringe was left out and some wispy, ringleted strands of hair left out to frame her face.

Hana picked out a white, above the knee length skirt and a white silk shirt with lacy sleeves and a lacy, open neck collar. Around her neck was a silver, oval locket that was on a long silver chain. Her makeup was done simply and she wore a vanilla perfume. On her feet she wore white stilettos with three inch heels.

* * *

><p>Hikari and Hana made their way down to the breakfast room. Sara, Kaname and Takuma were already sitting at the table. Kaname barely acknowledged his new wife. But when he did, he was less than pleasant.<p>

"You're late, _wife_," Kaname said in tired tone, "We're all nearly finished."

"Good morning to you too, _husband_," Hikari said in a tone that matched his. This earned a look of disdain from Kaname. Hikari avoided his gaze and turned to Sara.

"How are you this morning, Sara," Hikari asked with a bright smile, "Did you sleep well?"

Sara looked up at Hikari and nodded, "Yes, very well thank you, Hikari," Sara replied, "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes," Hikari said, "I had a lovely sleep."

"What about you, Takuma?"

"Fine," Takuma said with forced smile. Hikari sighed and turned to her husband who was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Did you sleep well, husband?"

Kaname looked up at her, but it looked like it had been a waste of his very valuable energy, "I slept well."

"I see," Hikari said softly. She turned her head to Hana before Hana nodded. Hana gestured to a servant to bring her mistress some food. A plate of cold meats and some bread was placed in front of her. She had nothing like this back home. This was partially because they were dirt poor, "Thank you," she muttered to the servant. The servant looked genuinely surprise and nodded slowly. She looked up and found that her father was nowhere to be found. She went very pale, "Where is my father, Lord Kaname?"

"He has taken to his bed, Lady Hikari," Kaname said without looking up at her, "He is ill."

"Where is his room," Hikari said, jumping out of her seat.

"Sit down, wife, and eat your breakfast," Kaname said coldly.

Hikari felt a chill go down her spine. Against her will, she sat down. Kaname was a stronger pureblood than her by a million miles. He was capable of controlling her that was for sure, "Yes, husband."

Sara turned her head to see Kaname glare at Hikari for a moment before returning to his own meal. She shifted uncomfortably. Turning to Hikari, she spoke up, "Sara, would you like to join me in the garden for a stroll before I depart later on?"

Hikari looked up at her and nodded slightly, "That would be wonderful, Sara. Thank you for asking."

Sara nodded, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I would like to retire to my room for an hour before my walk. See you in an hour, Hikari."

With that, Sara gracefully exited the room, not letting anybody have a word in edgeways to stop her. Hikari had to admire Sara's way of doing things. Sara knew that she was a pureblood and used it to her own advantage. She didn't let Kaname's presence intimidate her either. She'd been raised as a princess and knew how to handle men like him. Although she looked delicate and was rather innocent in herself, she had a deep understanding due to her mother passing on her knowledge and experience.

Hikari placed her knife and fork down, having eaten all she could, "Now may I see my father?"

"Do as you wish," Kaname said before departing the room himself, leaving her with Takuma. She sighed softly.

"What's wrong, Hikari," Takuma asked. Hikari up at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing," Hikari said as she stood up from the table. Takuma sipped his tea before standing up himself, "I'm going to see my father. See you later."

"Give him my best wishes," Takuma said before walking out with a bright smile. Hikari couldn't help but smile back. She eventually walked out of the breakfast room, wondering where her father was. Walking down the maze of corridors and finding her way was easier said than done. Why on earth was this place so big? She couldn't see the point.

After half an hour of walking, she eventually felt her father's presence. It was weak but still there. Opening a door, and taking a lucky guess, she saw her father lying in bed, "Hikari, is that you?"

"Yes, father, I'm here," She walked over to the side of the bed. Gripping his hand, she sat on the bed, "How are you?"

"Ill…that's how I am."

Hikari sighed softly, "Well, hopefully my marriage to Kaname will help you."

Eisuke coughed violently into a handkerchief, coughing up blood. Hikari rubbed his back comfortingly, "Father, please get better."

Eisuke looked up at his daughter once he had regained his breath, "I will for you, my dear daughter," Hikari sighed in response, "How was your wedding night?"

Hikari looked up at him, "Well…we didn't have one…we slept in separate rooms."

"You mean your union isn't consummated?"

Hikari nodded, "We barely have a nice word to say to each other…no, scratch that, we don't have _anything_ to say to each other. We have nothing in common and we can barely stay in the same room with one another."

"You will have to do it sooner rather than later. You are a married woman and have certain responsibilities," Eisuke said seriously.

"I know that, father," Hikari said, "But we hardly each other and I would rather get to know the man who will inevitably bed me."

Eisuke sighed, "I understand how you feel, Hikari," he said.

Hikari looked away, "Why can't I go home with you and just perform my wifely duties when called upon? I will happily carry his child and happily be his queen in public. I just want to go home and be with you!"

Eisuke stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, "That's not possible, Hikari. Can you imagine the gossip at court it would cause? Kaname would be a laughing stock and his reputation would be ruined. People would think that he couldn't control his own wife."

"So it's about control? I'm not a possession and I will most certainly not be controlled by him," Hikari said strongly, "You've always told me to stand up for myself and to have a mind of my own!"

"Yes and I love that you have quality," Eisuke admitted, "But you must remember that both you and Kaname have strong personalities. You might have to subdue that aspect of yours if you are going to get on."

"So you're telling me that I am to play the submissive, subservient wife?"

"To some degree…yes. But I am not asking you to not be yourself. It would be a sin to do so."

Hikari felt tears brimming in her eyes. She knew that there was no getting out of this. Her father was adamant that she had to make this work. She sighed softly before nodding, "Fine, for you and _only_ you will I do this."

Eisuke nodded, "That's my girl," He reached out and caressed her cheek, "I love you very much and you are very brave."

"Am I?"

"Yes," Eisuke said softly, "Yes, you are."

"I don't feel brave," Hikari's posture slumped, "I was asking you if I could come home just evade Kaname."

"You're young, Hikari, and you have the rest of your life ahead of you. You're a pureblood vampire, you'll live for a long time."

"I know…I know…"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 5 – One Small Moment

* * *

><p>As Hikari walked out into the garden, her eyes fell upon Sara who was sitting on a stone bench among blue roses. Blue seemed to complement the younger pureblood nicely. She put up her parasol and walked over to Sara.<p>

"Hello, Sara, may I join you," Hikari asked as she approached her. Sara looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"It's your home, Hikari," Sara said with a smile, "Do as you wish."

Hikari nodded and sat next to Sara, "It's a bright day today, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," Sara answered, "It's a pity that we have to carry around parasols. I wish we could go out into the sun and not be burnt by it."

"That, too, is my wish," Hikari replied, "It seems that we will never get our wish though."

Sara sighed as she watched Takuma walking with Kaname, "It won't be so bad, you know," Sara said.

Hikari frowned at Sara and cocked her head to the side, "What won't be?"

"Your marriage to Kaname, that's what," Sara said with a small smile, "He isn't a bad man and you'll have a very comfortable life."

"But I want passion and love…more than I want comfort…" Hikari said sadly. Sara sighed as she continued to gaze at her own fiancé.

"Perhaps it's all well and good me saying that but…I don't know…but you should befriend Kaname and from there, love could blossom."

"We're friends," Hikari said, "And I'm not falling in love with you."

Sara turned to Hikari and gave her a scathing look, "Don't twist my words, Hikari, you know what I'm saying is true."

"Perhaps," Hikari said with a shrug, "But Kaname has not shown any interest in me or even tried to make friends with me," Hikari's posture slackened, "Is there a chance that he's in love with someone else?"

Sara pondered her answer for a moment, "Not that I know of," Sara finally said, "He's never shown any interest in the girls of court. He hates flattery and the girls think that by flattering him, they will gain his attention. A few ladies have made it to his bed but nothing more than that. He has no feelings for him."

Hikari's cheeks reddened, "So he…isn't a virgin?"

"No and it's a well know fact that he isn't," Sara replied.

Hikari looked up at her sadly, "How do you know all of this? Are you one of the women that he has taken to his bed?"

Sara looked up at Hikari, shocked, "My goodness, no, Hikari, I'm not," Sara exclaimed, clearly offended that Hikari would thing such a thing, "I'm untouched, thank you very much. Not even Takuma has that privilege yet. I only know because it is a well known fact at court. It might be gossip but the servants never lie."

"What have the servants got to do with it," Hikari asked, clearly confused. Sara chuckled.

"The servants know everything and shall I tell you why? Well, I'll tell you," Sara smiled knowingly, "The servants change the bed sheets every morning without fail. With this in mind, they will be able to tell if any…adult activities have occurred. This can stand for evidence in a court of law if any adultery has gone on. This is what my mother often told me. She only told me this so I wouldn't and couldn't get myself into any trouble."

Hikari still looked confused and Sara sighed softly, patting Hikari on the shoulder, "You'll find out for yourself, Hikari, don't worry."

Hikari stood up, "Walk with me, Sara, maybe a walk will let us come up with a way for me to seduce Kaname and get into the minds of one of his whores."

Sara blinked up at her, speechless, "What?"

"Well, I suppose I have to do it sooner rather than later," Hikari said nonchalantly. Sara stood up and walked in front of Hikari, turning to her with a subtle glare.

"Don't sully yourself with those who do not understand us," Sara said in hushed whisper, "Their gossip, if we allowed it, would bring down the purebloods. It is amazing how much power words have on people."

Hikari turned to look at Kaname with saddened eyes, "Why couldn't he have waited? Lady Juuri assured me that he would have no one else whilst we're married."

"Perhaps that truly is the case now," Sara said, "Yes, he has had a few dalliances, but I am sure that they have stopped now that you're married to him. Although, women will still throw themselves at him and it's an unspoken rule that he is supposed to take a mistress."

"That's a terrible rule," Hikari grumbled, "Why?"

"Well, it's to show off his sexual prowess and to show how fertile he is," Sara said with a small blush, "He doesn't have to do such things but it's encouraged by his advisors."

"I don't even know why I care," Hikari said, "I hardly know him and I don't love his either. We haven't even consummated our marriage. Lady Juuri said that there is no rush but it's expected of us to do so and produce an heir. I don't know how I'm going to do that when I am sleeping in another room and unable to attract my own husband's attention. Kaname holds no interest in me other than cold distain."

"Perhaps if you make an extra effort to get to know him and have him know you, things will work out," Sara said, "You cannot expect anything to move further if you do not make the first step. I've known Kaname for as long as I can remember and I know he is a kind and loving person _at heart_. All you need to do is dig deep enough and you'll find the treasure within."

Hikari blinked at her, "Sara…"

"But, that's just what I say," Sara said, "It's up to you whether you try to pursue any sort of relationship," she stood up and walked towards her fiancé who was approaching them with Kaname.

"Takuma, how are you this afternoon," Sara asked. Takuma smiled at her cheerily causing Hikari to look away. She knew that her feelings for Takuma had to be buried, buried deep into her heart. He belonged to another. Sara turned to Hikari and jerked her head in Kaname's direction. Hikari immediately realised what she meant and looked up at Kaname who wasn't in any way paying attention to her.

With a determined expression, Hikari tightly gripped the handle of her parasol, "Lord Kaname," Hikari said. Kaname looked up at her with disinterest, "Take a walk with me…husband."

Sara and Takuma looked up at them, wondering what Kaname was going to do. Kaname stared at Hikari for a moment before nodding stiffly and minutely. Hikari blinked and turned her head towards Sara who had a small yet knowing smile.

"Come, Takuma, let's leave the newlyweds to their garden stroll," Sara said as she linked her arms in Takuma's. Takuma nodded.

"Yes, we should," Takuma said with a bright smile, "Good luck, Kaname!"

Kaname stared back at him emotionlessly but Takuma only smiled back, "See you later," Takuma said as he walked away with his fiancée. Hikari stared after them as they were left in a tense silence. Hikari looked up at him after a few tense moments.

"Lord Kaname, shall we walk," Hikari asked. Kaname nodded wordlessly and began to walk by her side. But they walked in silence and uncomfortably so. Hikari found herself turning to look at the many flowers that grew in the magnificent Kuran garden. The majority of the flowers were roses and they came in a variety of colours. Hikari bent down and sniffed rose bush. Kaname stopped and gazed at her.

"Do you like roses," Kaname asked suddenly. Hikari looked up at him with surprise. Kaname stared back at her, expecting an answer.

"Er, yes I like roses," Hikari replied, "Do you?"

"Yes," Kaname answered, "What colour do you like?"

Hikari turned to the roses to think about her answer, "I suppose that I like red roses," Hikari said, "The represent love and passion. They also share the colour of the richest blood."

Kaname bent down and gazed at one of the roses in particular. It was one of the largest, most sweet smelling and reddest roses among all of them. Turning his head towards Hikari, Kaname thought for a moment. He reached out and picked it, making Hikari look around at him. Kaname gazed at the rose before turning to Hikari.

"Here," Kaname said as he handed her the rose. Hikari, shock shining in her sapphire eyes, "Have it."

Hikari smiled slightly, "Are you sure? I mean…" her cheeks reddened at the gesture. Kaname stared at her, making Hikari turn her head away from him.

"Are you going to take it," Kaname asked again, "It will go to waste otherwise."

Hikari nodded quickly and grasped hold of the rose. Unfortunately, Kaname hadn't taken off any of the thorns, causing her wince and some blood to drip from her palm. Her blood splashed upon the gravelled the path. Kaname stared at the blood that had trickled onto the floor. Hikari dropped the rose onto the floor and tried to lick her wounds clean. However, Kaname grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

Hikari's cheeks reddened dramatically and wonder what he was going to do. She felt him sniff her bloodied palm and was about to pull her hand away when she felt a delicate lick, "Lord Kaname, what are doing," Hikari gasped sharply and Kaname continued to lick her hand delicately, causing Hikari to shiver violently.

"Kaname, what are you doing," Hikari repeated, "That's my blood…"

"No, Hikari, you're wrong," Kaname said in tone that made Hikari uneasy, "You're my wife and everything you own also belongs to me and that, my dear, also includes your blood," one of his fangs pierced her skin and licked away the blood which beaded from the small wound.

"But…" Hikari tried to protest but Kaname continued to lick at her wounds. She gulped and turned her head away but discreetly eyed him as he feasted upon her blood. In away, Hikari thought that this might have been the perfect bonding experience. Sharing blood was an intimate ritual that considered as sacred as intercourse. Eventually, Hikari plucked up the courage to speak, "Do you find my blood enjoyable, Lord Kaname," Hikari asked nervously. Kaname paused and looked at her.

"I can taste that you're afraid of me," Kaname uttered, "I can taste your nervousness and uncertainty…why do you fear me?"

"Because…I am afraid of the unknown," Hikari replied, "You haven't given me any reason not to fear you. Your manner is cold and your expression is emotionless. How else am I supposed to perceive you?"

"How indeed," Kaname said as he continued to lick at her blood. Hikari swallowed deeply and was torn between pulling her hand away and letting him continue. Soon, Kaname let Hikari's hand drop to her side and Hikari looked down at her hand. It was completely healed. Coupled with her own healing powers and Kaname's healing saliva, her palm healed nicely.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Kaname picked up the fallen rose and picked off the thorns. Hikari watched him with wonder. Eventually, Kaname handed it to her.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 6 - Dangerous Liaisons

* * *

><p>A few weeks after that day with Kaname, Hikari hadn't seen him since. Juuri and Haruka had long since moved out to a small manor and Hikari was now the Kuran Lady of the house. Sara had gone back to her manor but visited when she could and when she wasn't with Takuma. Juuri had warned her of this and it was starting to ring true.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sara sat in her library on her lounging chaise. The book she was reading was slowly falling onto her chest as she began to doze off. However, she vaguely felt herself being manoeuvred into someone's lap and soft kiss was pressed to her forehead.<p>

"Mmmm," Sara hummed slightly as she opened her eyes and saw Takuma cradling her in his arms, "Takuma, what are you doing here," she asked drowsily. Takuma chuckled softly and caressed her hair.

"Your servants allowed me to come and find you," Takuma said, "I just wanted to see you."

"Well, it isn't an unwelcome surprise," Sara said as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Her head rested underneath his chin and she smiled contentedly, "Have you seen Kaname recently? Hikari seems to be suffering."

"They don't seem to be getting along," Takuma said, "I can tell that Kaname is avoiding her."

"I hope he isn't making the mistake of taking a mistress," Sara said, "That would push them further away from each other."

"I'm not sure," Takuma said as he caressed Sara's hair, "Kaname doesn't usually disclose such decisions with me. He is popular at court with the young ladies."

"I know that he has been with them," Sara said, "The servants and the bed laundry…"

"Sara, have you ever been with him in that way," Takuma asked hesitantly. Sara looked up at him with shock.

"No," she said firmly, "I am still a virgin and will remain so until our wedding night. I would never be one of Kaname's whores."

Takuma tightened his grip on her and kissed the side of her head, "Good… I want you to be wholly mine on our wedding night."

Sara sighed and relaxed into his embrace. She turned her head towards him and Takuma kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sara's eyes flew open and she tensed slightly. Takuma frowned and pulled away.

"Have I offended you, Sara," Takuma asked. Sara shook her head quickly.

"No, it was just unexpected," she whispered, "You can do it again if you want."

Takuma nodded and placed his lips upon hers and this time, Sara responded sweetly and shyly. Takuma gripped her tighter and Sara gingerly touched his cheek. Takuma moaned quietly, not wanting to alert Sara's strict maids. Sara whimpered and let her other hand travel into his hair, gripping it tightly as the kiss became passionate. Then, they heard someone clear their throat and the lovers broke their kiss.

Sara's lips twisted into a sheepish smile when she saw her head maid standing there, "Lady Sara, I don't think that this is the appropriate behaviour of a lady. Lord Ichijo, please do not compromise her innocence like that."

"Forgive me, Mariko, I was only showing my affection for her. I have no intention of taking her at this stage in our relationship," Takuma replied calmly.

"Well, you had better leave, Lord Ichijo, Her Ladyship must prepare for her lesions," Mariko said as she strode from the room. Sara turned to Takuma and kissed his cheek.

"Go on," she said with a small smile, "You'd better go. You know what she's like when you don't listen to her."

Takuma rolled his eyes with irritation, "Fine," he stood up and Sara did too. With one last tender kiss on the lips, he made his way out. Sara sighed in frustration but touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, giggling cheekily.

"I am in love," Sara whispered, "I love you, Takuma."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I was married off to her," Kaname said as he lounged in his chaise. A woman stood before him with deep red curls, pale skin and vibrant green eyes. She was tall but not as tall as Kaname. The soft moonlight bathed her womanly form in ethereal light.<p>

"You don't seem pleased to be married to her, my lord," the woman said smoothly. Kaname looked up at her and smirked.

"My parents are adamant that we will fall in love with one another. Since my sister ran off with a hunter, they were in a rush to make sure I didn't follow her example," Kaname snarled, "What a joke… Hanaka, come here."

Hanaka sauntered forward, the spaghetti straps of her black silk night gown falling of her shoulders, "You're in need of a real woman," she purred, her tongue licking her red lips so that they were moist. Letting a fang pierce the plumb bottom lip, Hanaka leaned down and kissed the pureblood prince sensuously and let Kaname taste her blood in the meantime.

Kaname pulled her to him so that she straddled his lap, "Hanaka, you're tempting me," he said as he kissed her back, "You shouldn't do that."

"Is tempting a pureblood vampire really that dangerous," she asked huskily, a hand buried in his hair and grinding against him.

"You have no idea how dangerous it is," Kaname said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipping their positions on the lounging chaise, "You are tempting a pureblood vampire who has marked you as his mate. I love you, Hanaka and I will have you one way or another. I refuse to _consummate_ my union with Hikari."

"I am already yours," Hanaka replied, arching into him as he kissed her neck and as he caressed her womanly curves. Hanaka growled as she unbuttoned his black silk shirt, letting her hands travel over his thoroughly toned chest. Kaname bit down on her neck and let her spicy tasting blood take over his senses.

"Lord Kaname," she cried, running her hands, "Lord Kaname, please!"

She forced hips against his and wrapping her legs around his hips. Kaname slid a hand down her thigh and pushed back her silken nightgown.

The next day, Hanaka woke up with the bright sunlight on her face. She made a mental note to make sure they were closed, no matter how beautiful the moon was at night. Hanaka turned her head to see the sleeping face of her royal lover. They had moved to the bed for comfort and practical reasons as they made love throughout the long night.

The heavy duvet which covered their indecent bodies was wonderful under her fingers. To be the King's mistress was an exciting prospect and now that the dowager king and queen had left the main mansion, they were free to pursue their relationship. She could care less about Hikari; their marriage was merely a political contract and nothing more. There was no reason for him not to be loved by a willing woman.

Hanaka moved her body closer to him and she touched his face. Kaname groaned and his eyes lids fluttered open, "Good morning, my lord, I trust you slept well?"

"Very well," Kaname said as he kissed her tenderly. Hanaka rested her head on his chest.

"Are you going to consummate your marriage to the Lady Hikari," Hanaka asked. Kaname remained silent for a long time before speaking.

"I will have to at one point," Kaname replied, "I must sire a child, a legitimate heir. It will not change how I feel about you."

"What if she took a lover," Hanaka asked softly, "Not that I care for Lady Hikari but she still deserves happiness."

"No," Kaname replied sharply, "I would be the laughing stock of my court if I let her do something like that. It would be assumed that I cannot control my own wife."

Hanaka stared at him, "Would you divorce her if you got the chance?"

"Don't you think I wouldn't," Kaname replied, "I would be marrying you if it wasn't for my parents."

"Well, if divorce isn't an option, why don't you pick her out a lover," Hanaka replied, "Someone of high noble ranking? That way, you'd still be seen to be controlling her. What about the son of Lord Aidou? You know he will do anything if you asked him."

Kaname thought for a moment, "Hanabusa Aidou? I suppose so. Ichijo is out of the question as he is lucky enough to have a fiancée who is truly devoted to him and he is completely devoted to her."

"Princess Sara Awayuki is a sweet girl and is the epitome of beauty, purity and innocence. Lord Ichijo would never be unfaithful," Hanaka said, "They are a beautiful couple and they deserve each other."

"I have always got the distinct impression that Hikari is attracted to Ichijo," Kaname said distantly, "But no matter. I will discuss the possibility of her taking Aidou as a lover with Hikari when I see her next."

"When will that be," Hanaka asked, "You don't seem to take any pleasure in her company."

"I will see her at breakfast as always," he replied blankly, "And at every other meal. They are the only times I see her."

"I see," Hanaka said thoughtfully, "Well, I'm sure Hanabusa will do as you ask. He is very loyal."

"Indeed," Kaname said as he sat up, "We should be getting up and you should be going back to your own apartments. You still haven't been announced as my official mistress and we must be cautious for now."

"Even though your parents aren't here anymore to control you," Hanaka asked, "Or are you worried about what Hikari will think?"

"Neither," Kaname said, "I just… think for propriety's sake, we keep quiet about our liaisons for now."

"Even though we openly flaunt our love," Hanaka asked, "There's no point in hiding it anymore. Gossip circulates like a wild fire. The servants are partially responsible and will talk if you make it worth your while."

"No, the court knows nothing," Kaname said, "They think it is _just_ gossip."

Hanaka sighed as she pulled the thin bed sheet up to hide herself and her dignity, "Well, I just hope you know what you're doing, my lord."

"I do," Kaname said seriously. Hanaka slipped her underwear on and then her night gown over her head. Making her way over to the door, she turned to gaze at her lover before making her way out.

* * *

><p>That morning, Hikari didn't turn up to breakfast as Kaname had initially expected. Although he could care less if she did or did not come for breakfast, he found it a little strange that she didn't. Hikari had gone to see her in laws and had breakfast there.<p>

"I hardly see him," Hikari said, "I'm so lonely, Lady Juuri, I didn't think it was this bad. I think he has a mistress too. She openly flaunts her sexuality and Kaname doesn't hide his attraction."

"Who is this woman," Haruka asked.

"I think her name is Hanaka Ikeda," Hikari replied, "She has red hair and beautiful green eyes. I'm almost jealous. I learnt all this from my maid Hana."

Juuri and Haruka turned to look at each other with look of disappointment, "We hoped that he would have discarded her by now," Juuri sighed, "He is a stubborn boy."

"Hikari, Kaname has known Lady Hanaka Ikeda since they were very young. He got on well with her and as they grew up, they grew closer. We thought it would fizzle out after a while as Kaname gets bored very quickly but he didn't lose interest in her. Lady Hanaka is from a very prominent and influential aristocratic family. Her family encourage her relationship with Kaname for their own advancement."

"Does he love her," Hikari asked.

"We're unsure," Juuri replied, "But we know that he is very close to her."

"Well, what if I took a lover too," Hikari asked and her in laws looked up at her immediately, "Please, do not look at me like that. You can't honestly expect me to wait for him! If he can take a mistress, I should be able to take a lover."

"It would be seen as treason, Hikari, you will find yourself in a whole heap of trouble and your good name would be ruined. Assuming you're still a virgin, wait until Kaname takes you. That way, you're marriage will be consummated. Kaname will consummate the marriage. There is no doubt about that. He needs an heir and pureblood one at that. He can't get a pureblood out of Hanaka, no matter how hard he tries. There are few female purebloods in this world and he is lucky to have found you."

"Usually, if Kaname permits it, he will choose a lover for you," Haruka said, "The person he chooses will be from an influential family and a probably a close friend of his."

Hikari didn't like the idea of Kaname doing that but at least she would have some companionship, "Would Kaname ever fall in love with me?"

"That entirely depends on you, Hikari," Juuri replied, "We know that you can do it."

Hikari highly doubted that, "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN AH! So someone else has been thrown into the mix. Now, I am sure that you must doubt a HikariXKaname pairing. Well, it will happen, but I want to build it up. After all, they have only known each other a few weeks and Kaname is in love with his childhood sweetheart Hanaka. I want him to struggle with his attraction to the two women. Also, in this chapter, Sara and Takuma have shared their first kiss. I thought some fluff was in order. **

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 7 - A Knight in Shining Armor

* * *

><p>When Hikari returned from her in laws' manor, Hana approached her as she took her coat, "Lady Hikari, your father has returned back to the Kitamura mansion. He wanted to say goodbye but you did not turn up for breakfast."<p>

Hikari nodded, "I see," she said distantly, "I will visit him sometime this week. Did anyone ask after me?"

"Only your father, my lady," Hana said, knowing what Hikari was saying. Hikari walked away and indicated for Hana to follow.

"Is it true that Lord Kaname has a mistress," Hikari asked. Hana gasped with shock but Hikari gave her a pleading look.

"It's true," Hana said, "It is now common knowledge throughout court that Lord Kaname is in love with another woman."

Hikari clenched her fists and said nothing. As she walked out into the garden and put up a parasol for herself, "Hana, I think I will have tea out in the garden."

"Very well, my lady, I will bring it out to the garden table," Hana said politely. Hikari nodded and walked on through the garden. Eventually, she came to a large garden table with a large parasol and some chairs placed around it. Hikari sat down in the shadiest part and put her own parasol down.

"May I join you," she heard someone say. Looking up, she saw a handsome young man standing before her. He had messy golden blond hair and vibrant turquoise eyes.

"Well, if you wish to, that is your choice," she said kindly, "But before you do, what is your name?"

The young man smiled charmingly, "My name is Hanabusa Aidou. Glad to make your acquaintance, Lady Hikari."

Hikari smiled as he bowed and took a seat beside her, "My maid is bringing out some tea. You're welcome to have some if you wish."

"Thank you," he said happily, "So, how are you settling in here at court?"

Hikari hesitated from speaking, not wanting to reveal too much, "I'm settling in well, thank you," she said serenely, "Are you on a visit or do you live here?"

"I am a friend of Lord Kaname's, my lady," Hanabusa said, "I am your friend too if you wish."

Hikari smiled serenely, "I would be please to be your friend," Hikari fiddled with her cream pleated skirt and with the frilly sleeves of her silk shirt, "So, you're a friend of Kaname's?"

"Yes, I've known him since we were very young," Hanabusa replied, "I didn't like him at first but we grew closer as friends over time. I hear that you too are struggling to have an amiable relationship with our lord and master."

Hikari growled quietly, "Is it that obvious, Lord Aidou? I am trying but I don't get anything back. He has a mistress I hear he is in love with," she said with a frown. Hanabusa sat back in his chair and his right leg crossed over his left, reclining back in his chair.

"Hanaka and Lord Kaname have known each other for quite a long time," Hanabusa said, "I don't think he will let her go too quickly."

"No, I think that you are right," Hikari replied. Hanabusa eyed her for a moment, noting how sad and lonely she was, "I am sure that I am doomed for all eternity."

"I'm sure you won't be," Hanabusa said calmly, "I'm sure you will come to an amicable agreement."

Hikari shook her head, "I don't want an "amicable" agreement," Hikari said in a passionate outburst, "I want passion! I want love! Those two things I will never have!"

Hanabusa's eyes widened slightly and Hikari gasped, "Forgive me," she said, "I should not have burst out at you like that. It was extremely rude of me."

"No, my lady," Hanabusa replied, "You are entitled to such things."

Hikari stared at him for a moment before straightening her posture as her maid placed the tea Hikari had asked for, "Thank you, Hana, I will take it from here. You may return to your other duties."

"As you wish, my lady," Hana said as she bobbed a curtsy and walked away. Hikari picked up the tea pot and poured out the tea for the both of them.

"There you go, Lord Aidou" Hikari said kindly, "I hope you enjoy your tea."

Hanabusa graciously took the delicate porcelain cup of tea and put it to his lips, "If I am not mistaken, this is rose tea, no?"

"Yes, indeed," Hikari replied, "It has become a favourite of mine during my time here. I also adore this beautiful garden. Here, I can just escape my fate as the unloved queen just for a little while."

"I am sorry," Hanabusa replied, "I don't think it is right for you to be doomed to such a life."

"I do it for my father," Hikari replied quickly, "The Kitamura family has been in poverty for many years. The Kuran family is extremely wealthy and they only way they would help us were if there was a marriage between our two families. Apparently, my father was supposed to marry another member of the Kuran family but she had the right idea and ran off with a hunter. So there was just me and Lord Kaname left."

"Has Lord Kaname since helped your father," Hanabusa asked and Hikari shook her head.

"Lord Kaname, fortunately, isn't responsible for that. Lady Juuri and Lord Haruka are financially helping him," Hikari said as she sipped her tea, "They are very good to me and my father."

"What about your mother," he asked cautiously. Hikari blinked and stared at her reflection in her rose tea, "Sorry, have I touched a nerve?"

"No, you haven't," Hikari replied, "It's just that… my mother is dead."

"How did she die," Hanabusa asked.

"In childbirth," Hikari replied, "I never knew her. I sometimes blame myself for her death because if I hadn't have been born, she would have been living and loving life to the full. My father was deeply in love with my mother, a rare occurrence in a pureblood couple, and he never remarried after her death. He tried to meet other women but he simply couldn't do it. I had asked him why, but he told me that he would be betraying my mother's memory."

Hanabusa felt himself feeling rather shaken by Hikari's history, "I am very sorry that happened to your family."

"You have no need to be sorry, Lord Aidou," Hikari said blankly, "You had nothing to do with it."

"No, but I can offer you my sympathy and… empathy to some degree," Hanabusa replied and Hikari looked up at him with widened eyes, "Yes, I too lost my mother to childbirth. She died during the birth of my third and youngest sister."

Hikari clasped her hands to her mouth with a gasp and forgot that she was holding cup of scolding hot tea. The tea spilt all over her and Hikari screamed in fright, "Lady Hikari, are you all right," Hanabusa cried. He pulled out a handkerchief and tried to wipe away the excess tea.

"I'm so clumsy," Hikari said with embarrassment, tears running down her cheeks. Wanting to get out of the situation, Hikari stood up but caught her foot on the leg of the chair, tripping over and flat on her face, twisting her ankle.

"Lady Hikari, are you all right," Hanabusa cried.

"No, I think I've just twisted my ankle," Hikari whimpered helplessly, "And I have fallen into dirt…my clothes are all dirt…"

Hanabusa placed his arm under her knees and an arm around her shoulders, sweeping her up into his arms. Hikari squealed and clung to him tightly, "Lord Aidou, what are you doing?"

"Well, you're hurt, my lady," he said, "I wouldn't be called a gentleman if I didn't help you."

"No, I don't suppose you would," Hikari replied as she gripped him tightly, "Thank you for this. You shouldn't have to do it. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't worry, my lady, I will take you back to the manor and see that those burns heal up quickly," Hanabusa said, referring to the red mark caused by the hot tea.

"Thank you, Lord Aidou," Hikari said as she gripped her knight in shining armour.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a little shorter than last time. This is a filler for the next chapter. <strong>

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 8 - Uncomfortable Dinners

* * *

><p>As Kaname lounged in his private suite, he turned his head to hear an unfamiliar squeal and another voice that he knew very well. Standing up, he walked over to the window and gazed out at the green lawn. His eyes fell upon Hanabusa carrying a very dirty and distressed Hikari. Her cream clothes were soiled with mud and tea stains. Her legs were red with the tea which had spilt all over her and scalded her.<p>

Kaname felt hands resting on his slim hips and a warm body pressed behind him, "What are you looking at, my lord," Hanaka asked. She peered around him and out the window to see Hikari being carried by the handsome nobleman, "Ah, this _is_ a development…" she purred, "Are you pleased?"

Kaname didn't answer for a moment, "It isn't my problem. Aidou is a ladies' man. He doesn't take any of the women seriously."

"But doesn't is bother you that he is touching your wife in such a way," Hanaka replied, "You said yourself how you wouldn't allow her to have a lover because it would be seen that you could not control her."

"True," Kaname replied, "But I will bide my time and see where it goes."

Hanaka turned him around and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, "I wish you could divorce her. You could set her free to marry who she chooses."

"This marriage is to benefit our families more than ourselves," Kaname replied, "My family wouldn't help the Kitamuras financially unless there was a marriage involved. It just so happened that Hikari and myself were both unmarried."

"Why couldn't your parents let you marry me," Hanaka asked, "I am of high noble standing and you are in love with me. I, too, am in love you and only want to see you happy."

"Of course you do," Kaname said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "And I love you too."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hanabusa had taken Hikari to her suite and placed her down on her ornate lounging chaise. Hana had followed them up quickly, making sure that all propriety was kept.<p>

"I will help Lady Hikari from here, Lord Aidou, please wait outside whilst she is changed into some clean clothes," Hana said as she pushed Hanabusa towards the door. Hanabusa complied and walked out, closing the door behind him, "What happened to you, my lady," Hana asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't wish to talk about it," Hikari sniffed, "I've just embarrassed myself and I don't wish to make more of a fool of myself."

Hana placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "All right, my lady, let's get you changed before Lord Kaname sees you. I heard that Lady Sara and Lord Ichijo are visiting tonight for dinner and then staying the night."

"I see," Hikari said with a happy smile, "That's good news. I can't wait to see them again."

Hana nodded as she removed Hikari's shirt and skirt before pulling a blue Lolita style dress which was not short of lace and puffed sleeves. The back tied in a bow with a blue sash and buttoned with silken buttons. The dress reached her knees and had a petticoat underneath to make it voluptuous. Her blond hair was tied at the back with a blue ribbon.

"You look beautiful, my lady," Hana said with kind smile, "Lord Kaname will think that you are too."

"I doubt it," Hikari replied as she pulled on her white tights and slipped her feet into patent leather, baby blue shoes, "He is much too preoccupied by a certain Lady Hanaka to look at me."

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Hana dismissed. Hikari played with a lock of her silvery blond hair. Hana walked over to the door and opened it. Hanabusa smiled as he looked up, "Lord Aidou, Her Ladyship is now ready to receive you."

Hanabusa walked inside and was instantly struck by Hikari's beauty and serene smile, "Well, your maid certainly knows how to rectify a situation," Hanabusa said with a charming smile. Hikari slipped some lacy gloves onto her hands and placed them delicately on her lap, "You are not short of grace and beauty, my lady."

Hana giggled slightly as she left the room and closed the door behind her, "Thank you, Lord Aidou," Hikari said demurely, "I hear that there is going to be a formal dinner tonight. Lady Hanaka will be in attendance," she said through gritted teeth, "As will Lady Sara and Lord Takuma."

"They're engaged, are they not," Hanabusa said fondly, "I always knew that Ichijo would choose a suitable bride. He's got good tastes. Lady Sara is from a very influential pureblood family. Since her parents died, Lady Sara has been the head of the family. It must be hard for her."

"Indeed, Lord Aidou," Hikari replied, "She is a nice girl and has a lot to contend with being so young. I pray for her happiness," Hikari absentmindedly smoothed down the silk of her dress.

"Lady Hikari, you can call me "Hanabusa", you know," he said with a smile, "I hate being addressed like my father."

Hikari looked up at him, her dark sapphire eyes boring holes into him, "Well, if you're sure… Lord _Hanabusa_."

"You say it so wonderfully," he said with another of his charming, gleaming smiles.

"Are you attending the formal dinner tonight, Lord Hanabusa," Hikari asked and Hanabusa nodded.

"I am… I hate stuffy dinners," he commented, "However, to keep myself and my family in favour, I must."

"Why must you be in favour," Hikari asked sceptically, "Surely, you're Kaname's friend based on years accumulated by playing and associating with each other?"

"You'd think so," Hanabusa replied, "But times have changed. Kaname is now the king and lord of our society and we all must fight for his attention now. Pure friendship isn't enough anymore."

"Doesn't he value you as a friend as he does with Ichijo," Hikari asked, "He's not a very nice person is he? I am very sorry to hear that years of friendship have gone down the drain now that he has taken an even higher pedestal in our society."

Hanabusa stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat, "You have very interesting and intriguing views, my lady."

"As the famous line goes, "I say it as I see it"," Hikari said, "As long as I am polite, I will voice my opinions where necessary."

"I admire that in a woman," Hanabusa said pensively.

"Really," Hikari asked, "Well, what do you look for in a woman?"

Hanabusa loosely folded his arms and thought for a moment, "I suppose she has to be extremely beautiful, intelligent, grace, charming, quick witted and has to have her own mind," Hanabusa said wistfully, "I need someone who is intellectual to keep interested. So, what do you look for in a man?"

Hikari's eyes widened for a moment and Hanabusa gasped, "I'm sorry, that was impertinent of me. You're already married."

"No, don't worry," Hikari replied, "I'll tell you. After all, my marriage to Lord Kaname is merely a contract for political and financial ends. If I wasn't married, the man I would choose would have to be handsome, intelligent, of a happy disposition, intellectual, charming, passionate, kind… Sorry, I have very high standards. My father always told me to hold myself highly and not give myself to just anyone."

"Very sound advice if I don't say so myself," Hanabusa said, reclining in his chair, "You should always hold yourself highly."

Hikari fought the urge to fidget with her hands as she averted her gaze shyly, "Well, it's time for dinner I think."

"Indeed," Hanabusa said as he stood up, "Would you like me to escort you down, my lady?"

"I think that would be practical," Hikari said as Hanabusa stood up and placed an arm around her waist and pulled her up, causing the girl to lean on him to take the weight off her ankle. Hanabusa let go of her waist and let Hikari link her arm in through his. When she was steady, they walked down to the dining room.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the formal dining room, they spotted Sara and Takuma talking to Kaname. Hanaka was hovering behind him, listening in on the conversation.<p>

"Good evening, Lady Hanaka," Hikari said stiffly, "I trust you are well."

Hanaka turned around on her heal to face Hikari and she blinked, her green eyes wide, "Oh, good evening, my queen, Lord Aidou," she bowed slightly before taking her seat. Annoyingly, Hikari noticed that she had sat herself on the left hand of Kaname's ornate dining chair.

"Come, I'll take you to your seat," Hanabusa said as he escorted a limping Hikari to the other end of the table. Hikari looked up at Kaname as she passed him but he didn't even acknowledge her. It hurt having a husband who despised her. Sara and Takuma walked over to her after she had taken her seat.

"Hello, Hikari, how are you," Sara asked kindly. Hikari smiled serenely.

"Oh, just fine," Hikari said sarcastically, "I twisted my ankle today."

Sara and Takuma gasped, "I hope you're all right," Takuma said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and Hikari nodded. Sara blinked and turned her head towards Hanaka who was openly flirting with Kaname.

"It seems that Lady Hanaka has firmly got her feet under the table," Sara said with a small, disapproving frown. Hikari smirked slightly.

"Yes, so it would seem," Hikari replied.

"Is she his official mistress," Sara asked, looking up at Takuma, "I thought you said he didn't have one."

"Well, I thought that he had let her go but apparently not," Takuma mumbled, "What is Kaname thinking of? He has his wife sitting right in front of him and he invites his mistress. I know he's in love with her but I would have thought that some propriety would be kept alive."

"Don't worry about it, Takuma," Hikari replied, "I am not in the least bit worried. He can have who he wants."

"But, Hikari, how can you just accept this? You have restriction where he doesn't. For example, it is not treason for him to take a lover but it is treason and considered immoral for you to do the same thing," Sara whispered. Hikari nodded.

"I know," she mumbled, "But I have to endure this. Lady Hanaka will not live forever like I will. He'll fall into my arms eventually."

"Yes, after about 1,000 years," Sara pointed out, "How can you wait that long?"

"I'll just have to," Hikari said as she clutched the material of her dress, "He will come to me eventually. He obviously likes the thrill of the chase with Hanaka. But when he is finished with her, I will be waiting."

Sara sighed and nodded, sitting down next to her. Takuma took his seat next to his fiancée and took an uncomfortable glance at his best friend before turning his gaze to Hikari, who was demurely gazing down at her lap.

The meal was uncomfortable throughout. Nobody spoke at all and the tense silence ruined peoples' appetites. Sara picked at her food and Takuma didn't touch his meal at all, moving it around his plate with his knife and fork. Hanabusa would occasionally glance up at Hikari who would return them but would quickly look back down at her half eaten meal. Sara and Takuma both glanced at each other and noticed this. Saying nothing, they turned their attention back to their food.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 9 - Duty to One's Husband

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Hikari and Kaname barely saw each other. This was nothing out of the ordinary but Hikari's loneliness was on the increase. Hanabusa tried to visit her whenever he could but even he had his own family affairs to attend to. Sara would visit to have tea but would then have to leave.<p>

However, one early morning, Hikari was woken up by Hana, "My lady, Lord Kaname wishes to see you in his office!"

Hikari groaned sleepily "Really… did he say why?"

"No, my lady, he just said that it was important," Hana replied. Hikari groaned but sat up and stretched. As she climbed out of bed, Hana picked up a brush to brush Hikari's bed head and placed her silk dressing gown over her shoulders. Hikari placed her arms through the arm holes and tied the silk cord around her waist. Before walking out the door, Hikari slipped her dainty feet into rose coloured, velvet slippers. Hana followed the drowsy princess towards West Wing of the Kuran Manor.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about," Hikari asked, "He never calls me to his office."

"I am unsure why, my lady," Hana replied, "It must be something important."

As they walked, most of the servants were awake and scurrying around, trying to prepare the manor for the day ahead. When they spotted Hikari, they would shy away and keep out of her way. Hikari thought that that was a very sad state of affairs but it seemed that the Kurans were particularly nice to their poor servants. Occasionally, she would cast a small smile in their direction but even that wouldn't put them at ease.

Eventually, Hikari and Hana arrived at Kaname's office. The door was made of heavy mahogany and ornately carved with the Kuran family crest and other beautiful images.

"I cannot go in with you but I will wait outside," Hana said as she gestured for her mistress to open the door. Hikari nodded and stepped forward. Knocking, she heard a quiet "Come in." Taking a deep breath, she twisted the cold golden knob and opened the door. Kaname was standing up and looking out of the window.

"Lord Kaname, you wished to see me," Hikari said coldly. She hadn't wished to sound cold but it just came out that way. Kaname turned to her. He was wearing a black silk shirt, which had the first few buttons open, revealing his smooth chest. He also wore comfortable white slacks.

"Yes, I did," Kaname said, "There is something I wish to discuss. Please close the door behind you."

Hikari nodded and closed the door behind her, "What's going on?"

"We need to discuss when we will consummate our marriage," Kaname said bluntly. Hikari gasped sharply and clasped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks becoming a very deep shade of red, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about that?"

"Well, no, I haven't," Hikari replied in a small voice, "I just assumed that you didn't want to so I didn't bring it up. After all, you're not in love with me."

"This isn't a question of love," Kaname replied, "This is a matter of duty. As my wife, you must submit to my every need when I have need of you."

Hikari fiddled with her small hands, "Well, when did you have mind?"

"Tonight," Kaname said, again in a blunt and unforgiving tone. Hikari almost died of embarrassment, "You knew it would happen eventually. We are already three months into our marriage. It should have consummated itself by now."

"That's true but you will not even sleep in the same bed as me so how do you propose we do this," Hikari replied haughtily. Kaname scoffed slightly before answering.

"You will come to my bedroom," Kaname said, "After dinner, you will come to my room."

Hikari fidgeted and squeezed her legs together, "But Lord Kaname, I haven't had any time to prepare myself. You do still realise that I _am_ a virgin, don't you? I'm going to lose something I will never get back!"

"Of course, I do," Kaname replied casually, "I'm not stupid. Your virginity will be lost to your husband. What's more honourable than that?"

"Well, aren't you going to put me at ease? You're still my husband, no matter how political this match is," Hikari cried. She hung her head, tears threatening to fall, "Please."

Kaname stared at her for a moment, "I will not hurt you if that's what you're worried about," he said nonchalantly. Hikari nodded.

"All right, I'll do it for the sake of duty," Hikari said quietly. She turned on her heal and opened the door before Kaname could say anything else. Hana looked up at the distressed young woman as she ran down the corridor, back towards her room. Hana slowly followed her back and when she eventually arrived back at Hikari's room, Hikari had thrown herself on her bed and was sobbing into her pillow.

"My lady," Hana said tenderly, "What happened with Lord Kaname?"

Hikari stopped sobbing for a moment to face her maid, "He wants to consummate our marriage tonight."

Hana gasped and her cheeks became cherry red. She certainly wasn't expecting that, "Oh."

"Is that all you can say," Hikari shouted, "I am going to have my innocence ripped away from my by a man who doesn't love me. I am so… so… scared of displeasing him."

Hana was lost for words, not knowing much about sexual matters, "Well, perhaps I'm not the best person to talk to. Perhaps you should talk to Lady Juuri! She _must _know everything about that!"

Hikari wiped her tears away and sniffed, "Do you think so?"

"What's better than getting advice from an experienced woman, eh, my lady," Hana said gleefully. Hikari blushed deeply.

"All right, I will see my mother in law this afternoon," she said as she climbed back under the covers, "May I have breakfast in bed today? I don't think I wish to face Kaname just yet after what has happened."

Hana nodded with a small smile, "As you wish, my lady, I will have your tray brought up to you," she said as she left the room. Hikari stared at the door as it shut closed. She fidgeted uncontrollably, unable to think about anything. She wanted to refuse him, she really did. Every fibre in being screamed at her not to do this, to keep her innocence for the day she could be finally free of a man who didn't love her.

However, she knew that it was her duty to consummate the marriage and produce an heir. If she didn't give it up for him, rumours would go around court of how she couldn't seduce her own husband and how she was infertile. It was a perilous place to be.

* * *

><p>After her breakfast in bed, Hikari climbed out of bed and proceeded to get ready. She dressed in a smart, powder blue, sleeveless, sixties style dress with a white collar. The buttons were large, white and round: four of them kept the dress closed to the waist. The dress was quite short but she wore white tights with a rose design on them. Her shoes were high healed and they had a bar over them to keep them on her feet. Her hair was back combed and a white ribbon was tied in her hair as an Alice band.<p>

Taking a parasol and a small white handbag, she walked from the Kuran manor towards her in laws smaller manor. Luckily, her mother in law was sitting outside with her pet Yorkshire terrier running about the green, "Good morning, mother," Hikari called out. Juuri looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hello, my dear! Come and sit with me," she said patting the chair next to her, "How are you? This visit is so unexpected."

"Well, there's something which I need to talk to you about," Hikari said hesitantly. Juuri cocked her head the side, her luscious, chocolate curls cascading over her shoulder, "It's something delicate."

"Oh? Please tell me," Juuri said kindly.

"Lord Kaname wishes to consummate our marriage," Hikari said, "I'm unsure about it."

Juuri nodded slowly, "So, when does he want to do it?"

"Tonight," Hikari answered, "I don't know the first thing about anything intimate like that."

"Well, that's to be expected. You're a virgin after all," Juuri said, "So you've come to me for advice, have you?"

Hikari nodded, "Yes, if you don't mind."

"No of course not," Juuri said, taking a large intake of breath before letting it go, "Well, you've come to the right place. So, do you have any questions?"

"Well, one thing I've heard is that it hurts and that you bleed on your first time… is that true?"

Juuri nodded, "Bleeding can happen. It doesn't happen to all girls though. Also, it doesn't always hurt either; it will just be a foreign feeling."

"I see," Hikari replied, "I don't want to be in any pain."

"Well, if Kaname properly prepares you before the act of sex, it shouldn't hurt you too much," Juuri said discreetly. She went into all the details and how she would experience a thing called "foreplay". It was all a bit complicated and quite embarrassing, her face becoming red more than once.

"This all too much too soon," Hikari said uneasily, "Kaname just dropped this bombshell on me this morning and is expecting me to just mentally prepare myself for something which is just too…much!"

"I understand completely," Juuri said, "But don't worry, Kaname is an experienced lover. He will treat you with care."

"But he's been with _her_…" Hikari replied, "How can I be with someone who has no love for me? This marriage is a sham! I don't care if it is a political match. He's in love with someone else! I also fear myself being attracted to another man. It's painful, truly it is. We barely talk and we barely see each other. A few weeks ago, we had a formal dinner and his mistress, Lady Hanaka, was there and flaunting her closeness to him."

Juuri gazed at her daughter in law for a moment before sighing heavily, "Well, I don't think it is right for him to be doing that to you. I would also stay away from having a lover for now because you will find yourself in a lot of hot water. Remember, you are a woman, a _young_ woman with no experience of court life. You would have no idea of how to fight the opposition you would have put before you."

Hikari suddenly burst out into bitter tears. Juuri pulled Hikari into a tight embrace, "I don't want to see you hurt, my little Hikari," she said sweetly, "It Haruka's idea to marry him off to you. I didn't think an arranged marriage was the answer but Haruka is stubborn."

Hikari nodded, "I see," she pulled away slightly and Juuri placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after dinner, Hana prepared Hikari for her husband. She oiled her hair with sweet perfumes, bathed her and dressed her in a simple, white nightgown with her rose coloured slippers and dressing gown.<p>

"Lady Hikari, you'll be fine," Hana said comfortingly, "Most like, when he's finished, you'll be sent out anyway."

Hikari nodded and Hana walked over to the door, opening, "Let's go," Hikari nodded again and followed her maid out and down to the West wing. Her nerves tingled with anticipation and her hands became clammy. All too soon, Hikari arrived at the place where her innocence would be lost.

Knocking on the door, she knocked and turned the handle of the door, taking a step into the abyss.

* * *

><p><em>Keep reading to see if she goes through with it…<em>

Please revew!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 10 – Oddly Cold

* * *

><p>"So, did you go through with it, my lord," Hanaka asked through gritted teeth.<p>

Kaname shook his head, "She was too jumpy and wouldn't let me near her," Kaname said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh," Hanaka rolled her emerald eyes, "She's too much of a good girl to want sex. I saw her running out of your room in tears. I wondered what had gone on."

Kaname shook his head with another heavy sigh, "She was stubborn and even had a weapon. It was funny to watch her though."

"As long as you didn't go through with it… that's fine," Hanaka said haughtily. Kaname watched his lover walk out of the room in a huff yet with an arrogant smirk on her face at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Hikari stepped into his bedroom and looked around to see Kaname standing there in a fine yet heavy silk red and gold robe. She could see his smooth chest peeking through the loosely closed robe and her cheeks reddened significantly. The heavy curtains were drawn and candles were lit around the room to create an ambiance.<em>

_"I am here, my lord," Hikari said as she bobbed a curtsy. Kaname eyed his young wife, noticing how nervy she was. He could smell the sweat on her clammy hands and he slowly walked towards her. Reaching out, Kaname gently placed two of his fingers underneath her chin and pushed her face up to look at him. Hikari flinched noticeably. _

_"Hikari, I'm not going to harm you," Kaname said softly. Hikari remained silent. Kaname heaved a heavy sigh before letting his hand over her delicate shoulder and down her thin arms to her small hand. He took hold of it and pulled her over to his lounging chaise, "Would you like something to drink, my lady?"_

_"I'd like some water please," Hikari said in a small and croaky whisper. Her hands rested on her lap, balled into fists and gripping the fabric of her dressing gown. Kaname stood up and walked over to a small table with a gold jug and a pair of gold beakers resting on top. He poured her out a beaker of water and handed it to her. Hikari took it with a small "thank you" and sipped it slowly and in complete silence._

_"Hikari, I need you to know something," Kaname replied, "I am finding this as hard as you are. I was forced into this just as you were."_

_Hikari eventually turned her head towards him and nodded. Kaname removed the beaker from her tense grasp and placed it on the table. Pulling her to sit on his lap, Kaname gazed at the frightened girl. Her silvery locks hid her blushing face and Kaname reached to touch her cheek. However, he felt her flinch at his contact, "I'm not going to hurt you, Hikari."_

_Hikari remained silent as Kaname turned her face to look at him, "May I kiss you?"_

_Hikari averted her gaze from his and didn't answer him. Kaname took this as confirmation and leaned in to kiss her. The girl trembled with anticipation as Kaname gently touched his lips to hers. Hikari tensed up and she could feel Kaname's hands gently caressing her in an attempt to calm her down._

_"Relax," Kaname whispered against her lips, "Please, just relax."_

_Hikari tried but to no avail. This was all so new to her and the awkwardness of the situation was not making her feel any better. Kaname trailed his lips to her jaw bone and planted soft butterfly kisses down her neck. Hikari gasped and squirmed in his grasp. _

_"I'll keep it innocent for now," Kaname thought to himself, "She's still so innocent… I'll take this slow."_

_Hikari could feel his lips nearing her jugular and her pulse raced uncontrollably, "Lord Kaname, please don't bite me," Hikari whimpered. Kaname looked up at her and he caressed her cheek._

_"Don't worry," Kaname replied tenderly, "Nothing like that is going to happen yet."_

_Hikari gazed back at him and cocked her head to the side. With such a tender gaze, it was hard for her to differentiate between the cold and indifferent Kaname from this new and unexpectedly tender Kaname, "So this is how Kaname Kuran loves…" She thought to herself. This was the side Hanaka usually saw… the Kaname behind closed doors. _

_"Lord Kaname, I'm not sure about this…" Hikari tried to pull away from him, suddenly feeling even scared than before. Kaname kept his grip on her and didn't let go, "Please let me go…"_

_She tore herself from him and stood up, backing away, "Hikari, where do you think you are going," Kaname said as he stood up. Hikari walked behind the opposite couch and stood there, somehow hoping that the couch would protect her from her husband. Kaname, amused and annoyed at the same time, approached the frightened princess. Hikari turned to the wall to see two swords mounted on the wall crossed over each other. Hikari pulled one of them down from the wall and pointed the sharp end at her husband._

_"You plan to hurt me with that, Hikari," Kaname asked with his head cocked to the side. He studied her closely with an amused smirk._

_"If you come any closer, I will run you through," Hikari declared. She ran to other side of the room. Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow, "I mean it, Lord Kaname! Don't come any closer. I must protect my honour."_

_Kaname stared at her. She was holding the sword with both hands out in front of her and in no disciplined fighting stance. It was amusing to watch her swing the sword. Kaname watched her with a smirk._

_"You can't hurt me, my gentle Hikari," Kaname replied, "I wouldn't let you."_

_Kaname slowly approached her and placed his hand on the blade, quickly and swiftly pulling it out of her gasp. His hand bled but that did not deter him from trying to approach her as Hikari backed herself against the wall. _

_Losing patience, Kaname placed his hands on either side of her and trapped her against the wall. He touched her lips with his blood stained finger, covering her lips with his blood. Holding Hikari's gaze, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, pushing deepening the kiss and tasting his blood at the same time. Hikari squealed but had no space to pull back as her head was already against the wall. Kaname let a hand move from the wall to the small of her back, pushing her body against his. He coaxed her into kissing him back and it worked, making Hikari tentatively place her hands on his chest and grasp at the fabric of his robe, pulling him nearer. _

_"Do you like that, Hikari," Kaname asked between his kisses. Pulling back slightly, he gazed into her eyes, sapphire meeting garnet, "I asked you a question, Hikari. Answer me."_

_Hikari gulped but snapped out of her trance and tried to push him away, "Go away… stop it…" she whimpered. Kaname, knowing that he forcing her would be rape, removed his hands from her person and dropped them by his sides. Hikari gazed at him, completely surprised, "Lord Kaname?"_

_"I'm not going to force you, Hikari," Kaname replied, "I am not that kind of man. You'll come to me eventually. Even virgin girls have needs."_

_Hikari blushed deeply, "What would you know of my needs?"_

_Kaname chuckled sardonically but didn't answer her as he turned away, "You're perfectly welcome to stay here or go back to your own room… it's your choice."_

_Hikari, without a word, ran from the room. Kaname stared after her. Touching his lips, he swallowed hard. Kissing her had been… like kissing the petals of a rose. Her lips were soft, tender and pliant. When her body had been pressed next to his, he felt his desire burning within him. However, it was a new kind of desire, a feeling he had not felt before, "Strange…" he whispered. He walked over to his large bed, which would feel oddly cold that night._

* * *

><p><strong>So no Aidou in this chapter (Sorry Aidou fan girls) but I needed to show this scene. I also wish to make a point about Hanaka. I don't condone affairs and infidelity but Kaname has been in love with Hanaka since they were children and he has been forced into this marriage just as much as Hikari and he's finding it very hard to let go of the past. So don't be too hateful of her. I will allow you to make your own opinion but don't judge Hanaka or Kaname too harshly. I needed to show that Kaname had a life before this story started.<strong>

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 11 - Desired Intimacy

* * *

><p>"A masquerade," Hikari repeated incredulously, "What for?"<p>

"Oh, it's just a general ball to socialise and to have a dance," Kaname said nonchalantly, "You are being expected to attend."

"Who's holding this masquerade," Hikari asked curiously. Kaname looked up at her as he sipped his blood tablet drink.

"The Aidou family," Kaname replied, "I bet you're happy about that, no?"

"Why would I be happy about that," Hikari asked.

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with Hanabusa lately," Kaname said in a calm tone, "Tell me, wife, are you keeping your wedding vows?"

"Oh, _you_ can talk," Hikari hissed, "I know what you do with that woman! She openly flirts with you and flaunts her closeness to you."

"Tell me," Kaname said as he reclined in his chair, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous," Hikari asked with an incredulous expression, "You have to be joking!? I barely know you and I do not care if you have slept with half the court! After all, this is just to benefit our families. I could care less about you and your private affairs."

Kaname stood up, "I haven't slept with half the court, for your information. I have only ever been intimate with one woman and that woman is Hanaka."

Hikari stared at him and Kaname carried on, "You could have had the chance to have me all to yourself yet you pushed me away."

"You didn't really want me though did you? I bet you were imagining Hanaka when you were kissing me, weren't you? Don't lie to me. You may not love me but I am still your wife."

"Hanaka didn't even enter my mind," Kaname answered, "All was that on my mind was thinking up ways to make you comfortable in your intimacy with me. I wanted to make you at ease as any husband would want for his wife. I wanted to take the time to make sure you enjoyed it."

Hikari eyed him closely, "Really?"

"Really," Kaname said, "If I didn't care for your wellbeing, I would have forced you onto that bed and I would have had my way with you, regardless of whether you wanted me to stop or not. I chose not to, didn't I?"

Hikari nodded, "I thank you for that."

"Good," Kaname said, placing his glass on the table and standing up, "Get ready for the masque," he ordered as walked from the room. Hikari sighed and reclined in her chair, sighing sadly. This was not going to be easy, Hikari concluded.

* * *

><p>At twelve o'clock at night, Hikari stepped out of her room in her masquerade garb. She wore a long, champagne coloured dress which had a beautiful gold sash just under her bust to create an empire line. The sweet heart bodice line was edged with tiny freshwater pearls and fine lace. It dipped down to reveal ample cleavage (a little more than she was willing to reveal). Around her neck was a pearl choker with a silver, heart shaped pendant. Small capped sleeves were made of fine chiffon fabric with gold thread woven into it. On her hands, she wore fine white silk gloves. Her hair was gathered into an intricate bun with thin gold cord woven into it.<p>

Hikari's gold mask fastened behind her ears. It was incrusted with garnets, rubies and diamonds. Hana draped a white cape around her delicate shoulders and fastened it with a small peal button, pulling the hood up, "You look beautiful, my lady."

"As do you, Hana," Hikari said kindly. Hana's dress was made out of deep green silk. It was sleeveless and it was much more modest than her mistress's. She wore white gloves which protected the fine silk of her dress. Her mask was made out of green silk lined with small fresh water pearls. Her brunette hair was gathered into a thick braid, "Well, let's go."

Hikari and Hana both gracefully walked down the stairs towards the parlour. Kaname was already down there. He wore a formal black suit with a gold cravat to complement and match his wife's dress. He wore a white mask with cold trim around the edges. A black cape was draped around his shoulders and he pulled up the hood.

"Hikari," Kaname said as he approached her, "You have definitely outdone yourself."

Hikari stared up at him, "You can thank Hana for that," Kaname nodded and Hikari pursed her lips, "Is Hanaka attending?"

"Unfortunately, Hanaka has been called away from court for family matters," Kaname replied, "Are you happy, Hikari?"

"As long as I don't have to look at her," Hikari said delicately. Heaving a heavy sigh, Kaname offered his arm to her and Hikari slipped her arm through. They walked out of the manor and towards a carriage. Hana followed close behind and climbed in with him. The ride to the Aidou manor was silent and tense.

Ever since their failed consummation, it had driven another wedge between them. Kaname was frustrated by being unable to seduce his own wife. He would be the laughing stock of his town. She was scared and resentful of him, he could tell.

As he gazed at her out of the corner of his eye, he was feeling resentful himself. Kaname Kuran wasn't used to being denied _anything_ and sex being one of them. It was frustrating and he bit his lip, drawing blood and making his wife look up at him.

"Hikari," Kaname said through gritted teeth, "Have you thought some more about things in the bedroom," he asked cryptically. Hikari looked up at him again and frowned.

"What do you mean by that? My bedroom is fine," Hikari asked, not understanding his meaning.

Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow, "You've missed my meaning."

"What?"

"We should at least try to consummate this marriage," Kaname said straight out. Hikari gasped sharply and Hana placed a hand on hers to calm her down, "I should not have let you go that night."

"You said that you didn't want to force me," Hikari replied.

"True," Kaname said casually, "But we need to maintain a level of intimacy. We are still husband and wife."

"Well, if you stopped sharing intimacy with another woman, we would have gotten somewhere," Hikari replied icily, "I am not your number one priority as I should be."

Kaname eyed her for a moment before turning his gaze outside, "So, you're jealous of Hanaka?"

"I wouldn't say that," Hikari replied, "However, is it wrong of me to expect fidelity with in this marriage?"

"If it was anybody else, then no," Kaname replied. Hikari turned her head towards Hana, who was hiding her blushing cheeks in her hood.

"Sorry, Hana," Hikari said kindly, "We shouldn't be discussing this in front of you."

Hana smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry about it."

Hikari smiled, "Well, I hope we all enjoy this soiree and even you, Hana. You are an aristocrat and have pride as such, no?"

"Yes, my lady," Hana said, "I do need."

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the beautiful Aidou manor, an Aidou footman walked forward and opened the door to the carriage and helped the two young women out of the carriage. Kaname climbed out behind them and offered his arm to Hikari to take her inside.<p>

As they were lead through to the huge and extravagant ball room, everyone was rather flustered by the presence of royal couple. Hikari and Kaname walked grandly into room and everyone bowed, the room went silent.

"Please," Kaname said with a warm smile, "Don't let us ruin your revelry."

The nobles stood up straight and the music began to play. As Hikari slipped her arm from Kaname's, Hanabusa approached them. He wore a sharp black suit with a blue cravat. His messy golden hair was shiny and appeared soft. He wore a blue mask which complemented the colour of his eyes.

"It seems that you were recognised, my lieges," Hanabusa said with a gleaming smile. Hikari could not help but smile back. She then spotted Sara and Takuma by the buffet table. She could not mistake Sara's beautiful white hair with its curls and waves reaching her knees. Sara wore a floor length silver dress which had no sleeves. The bodice line dipped down to reveal her cleavage in a sweet heart line. There were tiny pearls embroidered on the bodice and skirt with silver thread. She wore a discreet silver tiara on her head with a heart shaped silver locket on a long chain. Her mask was white with silver trim and a large white feather attached to the side. Takuma wore a black suit with a silver cravat, matching his fiancée. His mask was simple and white.

The beautiful young couple walked towards Hikari and Kaname with happy smiles on their faces. They curtsied and bowed in respect, "Well, it is good to see you here," Sara said, "It's obvious who you are but I won't say because that is the etiquette."

"Indeed," Kaname said. Takuma led his fiancée away to start the next dance. Kaname turned his head towards his young wife, "Hikari, dance with me."

Before Hikari could refuse and tell him that she wanted to dance with Hanabusa, he pulled her onto the dance floor. His hand went around her small waist and pulled her into him, "Lord Kaname," Hikari gasped sharply and tried to put some space between them but his grip was tight.

"Don't fight it," Kaname said stoically, "Remember, we're supposed to be a happy couple."

Hikari gritted her teeth and grudgingly let him lead her in a waltz. She tried not to look up at him, looking everywhere else but at him. She saw Hana dancing with Hanabusa but their eyes met. Kaname noticed this and turned his wife's back to him. Hikari strained her neck in an attempt to keep his gaze. She noticed that Hana was very uncomfortable dancing with him.

"I see you have eyes for another man," Kaname said through gritted teeth.

"You have no room to talk," Hikari hissed.

"So you _are_ jealous," Kaname said, thoroughly amused.

Hikari tried to pull away from him again, "Stop it," she whispered fiercely, "You don't care about me! This marriage is sham!"

People turned around to see what was happening and Kaname backed her onto the terrace, closing the French windows after them, "You can't go shouting the odds off in there! This is a private matter between us."

"Private," Hikari screamed at him, tearing her mask off and throwing it to the ground, "The whole bloody court knows about it! There's no use pretending. Let's face it, I'm just in it for the money and you're just in it because mummy and daddy forced you into it. You're in love with her and you're unwilling to let go of her to let this work. I appreciate that you love her but you're being unfaithful and you said those vows in that church."

Kaname eyed her for a few moments before swiftly walking forward, placing a hand on the back of her head and leaned down, slamming lips upon hers. Hikari gasped and her eyes flew open as she tried to pull away from him. Kaname wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close. Hikari tried to fight him by keeping her mouth tightly closed, not letting him deepen it.

"If you want me, why are you resisting me," Kaname growled against her lips. Hikari pulled back slightly and eyed him for a few moments before he growled. He took her lips in a fierce kiss and Hikari was forced to kiss him back. Kaname's fangs scraped against her tongue, drawing blood. The hungry kiss made Hikari's body tremble with excitement and she submitted to him gladly.

"Why… are you doing this," Hikari asked breathlessly

"Can't a husband kiss his wife," Kaname answered.

Hikari whimpered as Kaname's lips devoured hers, making the young girl's head spin as desire consumed the young couple. Kaname's hands travelled around her body as their lips caressed the other's lips. What they were not aware of was someone was watching them with saddened eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, that was one serious make out but I'm not saying that they are in love. I just want to build the tension between them. Anyway, this story has taken me three days to complete. I haven't had the strength to write. I have been ill with a stomach bug and the flu. I'm a bit better now but the bowl is still within arm's reach. **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 12 - Frank Discussions

* * *

><p>"So," Sara said conversationally, "What was that on the terrace?"<p>

Kaname turned to her as he sipped his tea, "What do you mean, Sara?"

"Well, you were kissing Hikari last night? I thought you weren't attracted to her," Sara clarified, "You've done nothing but ignore her since you were married to her! Now, you were practically eating her face off," Kaname glared at her but Sara giggled, "Forgive me, Kaname, but that's what it looked like."

"Is it wrong for a husband to kiss his wife," Kaname asked conversationally. Sara shook her head.

"No," Sara said, "But you don't love her and now the whole court knows of your affair with Lady Hanaka. Everyone is going to get confused of where your true affections lie."

"It's none of their business," Kaname replied curtly.

"Well, some would beg to differ," Sara replied. Kaname eyed her for a moment.

"So, what about you and Ichijo," Kaname asked.

"What about Takuma and I," Sara replied. Kaname raised an eyebrow and Sara sighed with irritation, "Well, if you must know, we're just fine. I am in love Takuma. Unlike you, I cherish my chastity before marriage as does Takuma. We have nothing to prove to the Royal Court."

"I have nothing to prove," Kaname replied.

"That's not what your advisors say," Sara said as she sipped her tea delicately, "I know they push you into having a mistress to prove your sexual prowess. Do you love the Lady Hanaka or is she just a conquest?"

"I love her," Kaname answered simply, "I have done so for all my life. It has nothing to do with my advisors."

"Kaname, I think it is time for you to grow up," Sara said fiercely, "You have a wife and very sweet and beautiful one at that. You treat her terribly. Hikari isn't just a piece of meat."

Kaname glared at her, "I can't help who my heart belongs to."

"No, but you're required to put such selfish thoughts behind you," Sara said icily, "Hikari is a wonderful girl. I don't understand how you don't see that."

"I do see that," Kaname replied, "I just cannot be expected to fall in love with someone because they have forced me to. I don't want any harm to come to Hikari but I cannot love her."

"I feel for her," Sara said, "You haven't consummated the marriage yet have you? Forgive me for my bluntness, but you do realise that this is grounds for annulment."

"What are you getting at, Sara," Kaname replied, "Don't you think I have tried to consummate the marriage? I need an heir from her yet she will not give in to me."

"And you wonder why," Sara said, rolling her sapphire eyes, "Kaname, why don't you just end the marriage?"

"Don't you think an annulment hasn't been in question? The only reason I am king is because I married Hikari. My parents stepped down once they made sure I was married so that I could produce an heir. Hikari, on the hand, married me so that her family could be financially stable. In the end, we were never in it for love. We didn't even know each other three months ago."

"True," Sara said, "But if the Kitamura family needed financial help, my family would have helped Hikari and Lord Eisuke. If you separated from Hikari, I would help her. The Awayuki family is on par financially with the Kuran family and there wouldn't have had to be an awkward marriage involved. True, there would have had to have been terms but no marriage. There's no pureblood males left alive in our family since my father."

Kaname eyed her for a few moments, "You're too kind, Sara."

"No, just considerate and generous," Sara replied.

"Same thing," Kaname replied bluntly. Sara placed her tea cup on the table and sighed irritably, "I will have Hikari in the very near future. Besides, if I annul the marriage, think of the implications. Hikari's good name would be ruined."

"But I can tell that she, too, is attracted to someone else," Sara said, "I'm not saying who but I am sure you have sensed it."

Kaname scoffed, "My wife seems to be attracted to a certain someone in my court, yes, I am aware."

Sara was about to say something else when Takuma and Hanabusa approached them. Sara smiled at her fiancé, "Hey, you two, what are you two talking about," Takuma said in a cheery voice. Sara stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, nothing important," she said sweetly as Takuma kissed her lightly on the forehead. Hanabusa sat down and eyed Kaname out of the corner of his eye. The night before, he had seen them on the terrace together in a passionate embrace. Hikari had been very beautiful that night and he had wanted to dance with her. However, Kaname had dominated her every move that night, keeping her close to his side.

Hanabusa knew that he had no right to complain. He was longing for a woman who was already married. He was so drawn in by every aspect of her being. She was graceful, kind and beautiful. He was stunned by her when he first laid eyes on the young pureblood. Hikari had quickly taken over his entire thinking, unable to take his mind off her.

"Thank you for hosting the masquerade ball, Aidou," Kaname said politely, "It was quite enjoyable. My wife enjoyed it too."

"Yes, so I saw, Lord Kaname," Hanabusa said. Kaname eyed him as he sipped his tea, "Pray, where is the Lady Hanaka? Why did she not attend last night?"

"Family affairs," Kaname replied, "She will be back tonight."

"Ah, I see," Hanabusa said in a lacklustre response, "Where is Lady Hikari?"

"My wife is still asleep," Kaname replied, "I instructed her maid to let her sleep in a little while longer. Have you come to see her?"

"Well, I was merely asking after her," Hanabusa replied, "She is my friend too."

Kaname stared at him blankly before turning to Takuma, "When are you getting married to Sara, Ichijo? Have you set a date?"

Takuma straightened and gasped slightly but smiled, "We have not yet set a date. We need more time to be close to one another before we commit to each other fully."

"That's right," Sara said, "We're taking things slowly. Anyway, I hope Hikari comes down soon. I would love to see her after last night. We didn't get much opportunity to talk."

"Perhaps you will get your turn, Sara," Kaname said, "That's if she wakes up any time soon."

* * *

><p>Hikari woke up with the sun shining on her young face. The memory of the night before came rushing back to her and she placed a hand over her eyes. Why had she given in to him so soon? She wanted Kaname to work for her affection and night before had been a mistake. She may as well have given her virginity to him.<p>

Swinging her legs out of bed, she stood up and walked over to the window. She saw Sara, Hanabusa and Takuma having tea with Kaname on their outside tea table. She looked back at her clock and noticed that it was almost 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Why didn't Hana wake her up? She thought with a displeased expression.

After taking a bath and dressing in light summer dress and a pair white court shoes, she made her way down to the gardens. She made her way over to the group which sat around the elegant garden table and smiled immediately when Hanabusa noticed her.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Hikari said cheerfully, "Forgive me for my tardiness."

"You're quite forgiven, Hikari," Sara said kindly, "We all need our sleep from time to time."

"Indeed," Hikari said as she met Hanabusa's gaze. Blushing she looked away, "Good afternoon, husband," she said curtly, "I trust you are well."

"I am very well, thank you, wife," Kaname replied stiffly. Hikari nodded and sat down next to him, "Are you well, Hikari?"

"Yes, indeed," Hikari said before pouring herself a cup of tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know… it's a short chapter but I am still quite ill. At least this is something to tide you over until next time. Please Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 13 - Conspiracies

* * *

><p>Hanaka sat down at her dining table stiffly and silently. Her parents, Lord Soichiro and Lady Yuko Ikeda came in shortly after. Yuko was a tall woman with the same red hair as her daughter. Her eyes were elegantly shapes and a deep brown in colour. Soichiro had wavy, shoulder length, brown hair with large green eyes. Hanaka had inherited many aspects of her parents, giving her the beauty which surpassed many.<p>

"Hanaka," her father's voice drew the girl from her thoughts. She looked up and blinked, grasping at the fabric of her green velvet dress.

"Hanaka, your father is speaking to you," Yuko said sternly, "Sit up and be alert."

"Forgive me, mother," Hanaka said as she smoothed down the fabric of her dress before turning to her father, "Yes, what is it, father?"

"I hear that you have successfully become quite elevated at court," Soichiro said proudly.

"Yes, father, it was rather easy because of Lord Kaname's feelings for me," Hanaka said with a sweet smile, "He has even taken me to his bed."

Yuko sipped the blood from her gold chalice, "How many times does he have you in one night?"

Hanaka blushed slightly, "Speak up, girl," Soichiro said sharply, "Your mother has asked you a straightforward question. Nothing is private when we're talking of this matter."

Hanaka swallowed, "A few times… he always makes love to me more than once in one night. It also depends on what has happened in the day. If he is tired, it might only be once or twice."

"And soon, you'll be with child, I'm guessing," Soichiro said proudly, "Yes, I can see it now. The noble Ikeda family up on a high pedestal… in the social circle of His Majesty the king. You will bear him a child and that child will be given a title."

"Lady Hikari has not yet been taken to his bed," Hanaka said proudly, "He cannot bare to have her near him."

"Occupy his thoughts, Hanaka," Yuko said with a sensual smirk, "As you know, if you continue the way you are, you may even become his wife. If he doesn't consummate his marriage to that slip of a girl, it is grounds for annulment."

"I know," Hanaka said, "However, he has attempted to consummate his marriage but he failed. I saw her running out of his room in tears. Lord Kaname discussed it with me the next day. Apparently, she was so afraid that she pointed a sword at him. Who does that kind of thing?"

"Lady Hikari is a sweet girl… no one would know if she was a pureblood if you looked at her," Yuko said scathingly, "We vampires are sensual creatures. Our Hanaka has fully embraced that. To seduce a king is quite an achievement."

"I do know though that Lady Hikari is attracted to someone else in the court," Hanaka said proudly, "I've been watching her closely."

"Do you know who," Yuko asked, leaning forward.

"Hanabusa Aidou," Hanaka said with a smirk, "He's smitten with Her Ladyship and it also seems that Lady Hikari is smitten with him."

"This is quite the development," Soichiro said, reclining in his chair and taking a large mouthful of his blood with a smirk, "Treason is in the air. I can smell it."

"Indeed, it is a crime for a queen to take a lover," Yuko said as she played with a lock of her hair, twirling it around her middle finger, "Although, it is not a crime for the king to take a lover. How interesting… Court really is interesting."

"It is making me want to tingle with excitement," Hanaka said, "However, the Aidou family is powerful enough to get Lady Hikari pardoned if she ever took Lord Hanabusa as a lover."

"Well, at least should be out of the way, either way," Yuko replied, "Lord Hanabusa will probably take her out of court to protect her from the ridicule she would suffer for being an ungrateful whore… then… Hanaka would be named queen."

"Oh, Mother," Hanaka squealed, "How exciting."

"Isn't it just," Yuko said, "Soichiro, wouldn't it be wonderful if our little Hanaka was queen and not just a mere mistress? Our position would be elevated indefinitely as the parents of th queen and grandparents of their future heirs."

"Indeed," Soichiro said as he finished, "We are well on our way to being at the top."

"Do I have your permission to return to court tomorrow, father," Hanaka asked with a smouldering and knowing smirk, "Lord Kaname shouldn't be without his mistress for too long."

"Indeed," he said with a smirk of his own, "I can see it now. Our daughter… Queen Hanaka… I can see the day."

Yuko secured a lock of hair behind her ear and laughed slightly, "We also have to consider the possibility that Lord Kaname will fall in love with Lady Hikari. You must occupy his every thought and appear in his every line of sight. He cannot be allowed to think on that slip of a girl… the girl we're supposed to accept as queen."

"It's madness," Soichiro said with a scoff, "It is complete madness. Her family is, although a pureblood family, a poor and destitute family and especially since Lady Kitamura died."

"I hear the only reason Lady Hikari married Lord Kaname was because the dowager king and queen would not give them any financial help unless there was a marriage involved. Apparently, Lord Eisuke was supposed to marry Lady Yuuki but she ran off with the hunter who was hired by the Kuran family to protect them," Hanaka said, "They're coming home from their honeymoon soon… or so I hear."

"Oh, the shame of it," Yuko gasped, "A hunter? I bet dowager Lord and Lady Kuran were devastated. Her position in society has surely been compromised."

"Surprisingly," Hanaka said as she reclined in her chair, "Nothing has ever been said."

Soichiro stroked his chin in thought, "Go, Hanaka, go and prepare for your journey tomorrow."

"Yes, father," Hanaka said as she stood up and quickly ran from the room. Yuko turned to her husband and frowned.

"Soichiro, she hasn't eaten," Yuko pointed out.

"She doesn't need to eat," he replied, "She has to keep her figure for Lord Kaname. He will not have an unattractive queen. She gets her beauty from you."

"She's hardly going to get fat on soup," Yuko said, "You push her too hard."

"No harder than you, my dear, I only want what is best for our daughter," Soichiro replied, "She has worked too hard to fail now."

Yuko nodded, "I understand."

With that said, Lord and Lady Ikeda ate their meal in silence.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 14 - The Princess's Arrival

* * *

><p>Hikari fastened a string of pearls around her neck as Hana buttoned up her navy blue dress, "Lady Yuuki is returning to court with her new husband, isn't she, Hana?"<p>

"Yes, indeed," Hana said as she ran a comb through Hikari's hair, "Please be careful around her husband, my lady. He is a hunter after all."

"Indeed," Hikari said with a small yet smile, "I saw Lady Hanaka returning. Will she be attending with us to meet Lady Yuuki?"

"I know not, madam," Hana said, "Would it make you unhappy if she did?"

"No," Hikari replied, "I just don't want to have to look at her or be civil. She's bedding my husband after all."

Hana sighed heavily before she standing back to admire her mistress. She couldn't understand why Lord Kaname wanted to have another woman. Hikari was beautiful and graceful.

"Well, go and stun your husband with your beauty," Hana said as Hikari blushed.

"I don't think we will go _that_ far, Hana," Hikari said with a small blush, "Lord Kaname doesn't notice me."

"But he will, my lady," Hana said, "No man can resist you when you smile."

Hikari blushed even deeper, "Well," she said, clearing her throat, "Let's go."

The two girls made their way down to the main parlour where Kaname was waiting. Kaname looked up at his bride who was walking down the stairs towards him. His wine coloured eyes lingered on her petite form for a moment or two before extending his hand to her, "You look… acceptable."

Hikari blinked at him and stopped walking as she eyed his outstretched hand, "Well, husband, coming from _you,_ that's a complement," she took his hand and walked the rest of way down. Then, Hanaka came swanning down the stairs with an air of superiority. Hikari snatched her hand out Kaname's abruptly and averted her gaze.

"Ah, Lord Kaname, I have missed you," Hanaka exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Kaname's waist, completely ignoring the rightful queen who stood to the side.

"Are all your affairs in order, Hanaka," Kaname asked.

"They are, my lord," she turned her head to see Hikari standing awkwardly behind her, "Oh, my lady, I didn't see you there. Tell me, how are things with you?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow before regarding her coldly, "Oh, everything is fine with me. What about you?"

Hanaka scoffed slightly, "Excellent," she said in a superior tone. Hikari's eyes flashed red for a moment but Hana discreetly touched her hand to calm her down. Hikari swallowed before turning away.

"What are we waiting for? Isn't your sister here yet," Hikari asked coldly. Kaname turned to her.

"She will be here shortly," Kaname replied, "Be weary of her husband too. He can be rather volatile around vampires. Mind you, he's a vampire himself," he said with a mocking smirk, "How vulgar."

"If he's a vampire, then why is he hunter," Hikari asked innocently.

"He was bitten by a pureblood," Kaname replied Hikari gave him a questioning look, "And no, it wasn't me."

"I wasn't suggesting that it was," Hikari replied coolly, "I am just wondering who bit him that's all. There are not many purebloods in this world."

"True," Kaname conceded and he nodded slightly. Suddenly, the door opened and light poured into the darkened parlour and two figured appeared. Yuuki Kuran and Zero Kiryuu stood in the door way and Hikari blinked at the pair. Yuuki had short brown hair with large wine coloured eyes. Her skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. Zero was tall and had short silver hair with lavender coloured eyes. He had a hunter seal tattoo on his neck, keeping his vampire instinct intact.

"Brother," Yuuki said as she ran to him, her arms encircling Kaname's waist, "I have missed you."

Kaname hugged her back, "As I have missed you," he said with a small smile, a smile which Hikari had never seen before. Yuuki turned to Hanaka and raised an eyebrow.

"Has he finally married you," Yuuki asked and Hikari cleared her throat, making the Kuran princess look up.

"I am his wife," Hikari said stiffly, "I am Hikari Kuran."

Yuuki stared at her for a moment before smiling brightly, "Ah, I see. Well, I am honoured to meet you," Yuuki said as she bobbed a curtsey.

"Lady Hanaka is merely his whore," Hikari said casually. Yuuki appeared shocked by this and she cast a look of grievance to her brother. Kaname avoided her gaze. Hanaka, although squirming on the outside, stood proudly and didn't waver. Yuuki cleared her throat and turned to Zero, "May I present my husband. We married earlier this year."

"You did not see fit to invite your own family to the wedding," Kaname asked pointedly. Yuuki scratched the back of her head and giggled nervously.

"Mother and Father came to the wedding, Kaname," Yuuki said, "I didn't invite you because I knew you didn't approve of our union."

"And our parents do," Kaname asked incredulously, "I doubt it."

"No, Kaname, they were rather supportive even though I was supposed to marry Lord Eisuke Kitamura," Yuuki said and a chill went down Hikari's spine, "Did I say something wrong, Lady Hikari?"

"That's my father," Hikari said bluntly, "You were going to marry my father."

Yuuki's eyebrows rose with surprise, "I… see…"

Zero, who had remained silent, walked further into the parlour and wrapped a protective arm around his wife, "Yuuki, you haven't told them the news."

Yuuki gasped and a gleaming smile spread across her fine features, "Oh, I have some wonderful news," she gushed excitedly, "I'm with child!"

Kaname smiled slightly and Hikari's face lit up, "Congratulations, Lady Yuuki! I wish you the best."

"Shall we talk about this over tea," Kaname said as he directed them to the drawing room. However, as they did so and disappeared into the adjourning room, Hikari grabbed Hanaka by the wrist.

"What's your game, Hanaka," Hikari asked, "Why do you still continue this relationship? You don't love him do you?"

"Whatever do you mean, my lady," Hanaka said with mock innocence, "I am merely in love with him, my lady, surely you can see that."

"You don't love him," Hikari said as she continued to grip her wrist, "Anyway one can see that… all except Kaname that is. I am his wife… it hurts that he cannot even bring himself to love me and when he is transfixed with a woman who is only using him, that is like a knife to my heart."

"It's not like you love him either," Hanaka hissed, "You have only known him a matter of months. I have known him for years. What do you know of him, huh? You don't know him as I do."

"But you're only using him," Hikari said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Hanaka said, "But I do have a certain amount of love for him. It is my family who is ambitious. Let me tell you, Lady Hikari, I might be a queen in a matter of months."

"You're not even a pureblood vampire," Hikari pointed out, "The people will never accept you."

"I care not," Hanaka said, "I merely want to be his queen. Wouldn't you prefer not to be queen? I see that you have your eye on somebody else… a certain… Hanabusa Aidou…"

Hikari let go of her wrist abruptly, "I do not."

"You could have fooled me," Hanaka replied slyly, "You do realise that it is treason for a queen to take a lover."

"What happens if you become queen and become tired of Kaname? Surely… surely the novelty of being queen will ware off and your roving eye will go on to someone else? Being queen isn't about wearing pretty dresses or wearing the crown. It's a real job. Stick to being his mistress," Hikari replied venomously, "I would never choose to be queen or force it upon anybody."

"That's because you have no ambition, my lady," Hanaka replied, "You cannot bring yourself to consummate the marriage even though it is obvious Lord Kaname is desperate to do so. Having an heir would secure your position yet you turn down that honour. I will give him a child and that child will be a either a king or a queen."

"It will be a bastard," Hikari said bluntly, "It will have no claim to the throne. Only my heirs borne by me will have that claim. Your children will be mere bastards."

"Lord Kaname has the power to change that."

"No one has. Not even Kaname," Hikari said in a dull tone, "You are no more than a whore. Kaname will tire of you and your family will drop down to the lowest status within the court. I've seen it many times before in books and in history. The king will tire of his mistress. He'll send her away or kill her. You're playing a very dangerous game, Hanaka."

"Dangerous is my favourite word," Hanaka said smugly, "I am not fearful like you to be ambitious. You are meek and mild; I am as sensuous and as smouldering as fire. Kaname wants a woman and not a little girl. It's sickening how sweet you are."

"At least I am not a whore," Hikari said with clenched fists, "I am virtuous and will wait patiently in the sidelines… waiting for the opportunity to strike like a cobra and take my husband from you. You will drop him. You have that personality and when you do, I will be waiting."

"You'll have to wait a very long time, my queen," Hanaka said before disappearing into the drawing room. Hikari stood for some time, at a loss as to what to do. Hanaka had been right about one thing though.

She had been attracted to Hanabusa. He was handsome and kind, gentlemanly and dashing. He was unlike any other man she had even known. It sickened her how attracted she was. First, she had been attracted to Takuma but once she got to know his fiancée Sara, she could bring herself to think of him as anything other than a friend. But her attraction to Hanabusa was a dangerous idea and pursuing it would possibly cost her life.

Shaking her head, Hikari decided that she didn't want to be like Hanaka. She would attract her husband if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 15 - A Proposition

* * *

><p>Yuuki and Zero sat down for dinner that night as Hikari entered the room. Hikari walked towards her chair at the end of the table, "Are you glad to be back, Lady Yuuki?"<p>

"Yes, indeed," she said with a cheery smile, "How are you finding life here?"

"Pleasant," Hikari replied, "However, I do not see my husband very much."

Yuuki sighed, "Is he mistreating you?"

"No, we just live separate lives," Hikari replied, "We haven't even consummated our marriage."

Yuuki placed a hand to her chest and blinked, "He hasn't consummated the marriage? When does he plan on doing it?"

"I don't know," Hikari replied, "And nor do I care."

"Sure you must care," Yuuki asked incredulously, "It's what any wife would want."

"Yes, that's true, but it seems that I am no ordinary wife," Hikari replied, "I am just in this marriage to save my family from destitution, nothing more. We're like friends with benefits. Although, the benefit is money not sex and… come to think of it… we're not even friends… merely two people who live in the same house."

"But, don't you wish for a loving relationship," Yuuki asked, "Surely you do want that."

Hikari gazed at Yuuki pensively for a moment, "I must throw my own wishes and wants to the wind and carry on as if I am in a catatonic state."

"But you can't honestly think that way," Yuuki gasped, "Everyone craves love and affection. You have the right to expect that from my brother. You're his wife."

"That's true but this is all political and love has no place within it," Hikari replied coldly. Yuuki sighed heavily.

"Oh, all right then… you see it that way then," Yuuki said as she turned to look at Zero. Zero scoffed slightly but said nothing. A few moments of tense silence later, Kaname entered the room with Hanaka. Yuuki shifted uncomfortably at this and cleared her throat, "Kaname, may I have a word with you… alone?"

Kaname shifted his gaze from Hanaka to his sister, "You may."

Yuuki stood up and stiffly walked from the room. Kaname turned to his wife for a moment before making his way out. Hikari frowned deeply but sat back in her ornate chair. Hanaka, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being left with her lover's wife, sat down stiffly. Hikari smirked at her slightly before turning to Zero.

"I hear that you are a vampire hunter, Zero," Hikari said, "Have you had any work lately?"

Zero cast his eyes to her, "Yes, there have been many Level Es lately," he replied, "Yuuki doesn't approve of my work but in order to still retain what is left of humanity, I must go on these hunts."

"Even though you are married to a pureblood vampire you're worried about not coming across as human? Zero, forgive me, but you're still a vampire whether you like it or not and you have married a vampire. You're humanity has well and truly gone."

Zero glared at her, "I don't need your opinion."

Hikari scoffed, "It wasn't an opinion. It was an observation."

"Well, I don't need your observations," Zero hissed.

"Yes, you should keep those to yourself, Your Majesty," Hanaka cut in, "You should just stick to being a good little wife and looking pretty."

Hikari glared at her, "I was merely making conversation, Hanaka, no need for you to make snide remarks."

Hanaka glared back but remained silent.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuuki turned to Kaname and placed her hands on her slim hips, "Kaname, why are you flaunting your lover in front of Hikari?"<p>

"I am not flaunting her," Kaname replied, "She is a member of my court and has the right to dine with us."

"But Kaname, why are you still carrying on with this relationship? Hikari doesn't deserve to remain unloved for the rest of her life. Hanaka is from an ambitious family, no? Don't you think that there could be a possibility of her using you?"

"No," Kaname replied defensively, "Hanaka loves me!"

"Are you sure? The Ikeda family have always been wanting to get in the royal circle," Yuuki replied, "Don't you remember that Hanaka was always forced to play with you? Her parents were always watching you two like a hawk!"

"You know nothing, Yuuki," Kaname said coolly, "Besides, Hikari does not care for me so why should I even try?"

"How do you know she doesn't care for you? Have you ever asked her? She is lonely and needs to have some kind of love. You're not even her friend. Have you kissed her yet?"

"Yes," Kaname replied, "I kissed her a few weeks ago."

"What did you feel when you kissed her? Did you feel desire?"

Kaname stared at her for a moment, "I suppose I did," Kaname answered carefully, "It was different from kissing Hanaka."

"In what way," Yuuki asked.

"It was innocent and pure," Kaname replied, "Her lips were soft as the petals of a rose. It was then that I felt the desire to have her and consummate my marriage."

"Well, if that's the way you felt, why can't you feel that way again and do your duty to your wife," Yuuki asked, "You talk of duty yet you cannot fulfil your own roles. I suggest that you give up Hanaka and take Hikari as your wife."

"I would do that except Hikari will not allow me to touch her," Kaname said as he leaned against the wall, "I tried… a few weeks ago to consummate the marriage but she pointed a sword at me and ran from my room in tears. How can I make love to a woman who does not want it?"

"Well, you must make her want it," Yuuki said strongly, "Put Hanaka to one side for a while. Focus on Hikari. You never know, you might fall in love with her and she, in turn, my fall in love with you."

"I doubt it," Kaname said softly, "Why would she love me, Yuuki?"

"You need to show her the real Kaname," Yuuki replied, "The kind and caring Kaname… the Kaname who used to play with me and keep me company."

"That Kaname is long gone," Kaname replied tersely.

"No," Yuuki said strongly, "That Kaname is still there and you can show that side to Hikari!"

"So, say I do fall in love with Hikari… what about Hanaka?"

"You give her up," Yuuki replied, "It shouldn't be a problem if you love Hikari."

Kaname sighed deeply, "I'm afraid."

"Of what, my dear brother," Yuuki asked.

"Of falling for a girl who may or may not love me," Kaname replied, "I don't want to lay my heart out to a woman who obviously doesn't want to be near me."

"You need to stop see Hanaka," Yuuki replied, "That's why Hikari doesn't want to be near you! Goodness, for someone as intelligent as you, you lack the common sense you were born with."

Yuuki sighed and Kaname closed his wine coloured eyes, "I would but Hikari is in love with someone else. I am sure of it."

"Who do you think it is," Yuuki asked.

"Hanabusa Aidou," Kaname replied, "I can see the way they look at each other when their in each other's company."

Yuuki frowned deeply, "That does pose as a problem, doesn't it? But then, it's your own fault."

Kaname stared at her for a moment, silent anger radiating from him. Yuuki laughed nervously, "Well, why don't you have a dinner with her tomorrow night? Tell Hanaka exactly what you're doing. There is no reason to pussy foot around a mistress. She is not your wife."

"A dinner," Kaname asked.

"Yes," Yuuki said, "A romantic dinner! You could get the court musicians to play some romantic music. I would choose the cellists and violinists though."

"Yuuki… I don't know about this."

"If you want a sure fire way of consummating this marriage, you had better start romancing her," Yuuki said.

Kaname grunted and looked up when he sniffed, catching the scent of his wife who was making her way towards them, "Yuuki, Lord Kaname, we're waiting to start dinner! Are you coming or not?"

Hikari stared at them for a moment, cocking her head to the side, her silvery blond hair cascading over her shoulder, "Well, are you?"

"Oh, of course we are," Yuuki replied, "But my brother would like to have dinner alone with you tomorrow! What do you say?"

Hikari blinked, "Dinner? Me and Kaname…tomorrow," Hikari asked sceptically, "I…. well…"

Yuuki turned her gaze towards Kaname and urged him to speak, "Yes, dinner with me. What do you say?"

"I don't know…" Hikari replied, "Would Hanaka be there?"

"No," Kaname replied, "It would just be me and you."

Hikari frowned deeply before nodding, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I accept your invitation."

Yuuki beamed, "Well, that's settled! Tomorrow night will be a romantic dinner for two," She ran forward and gripped Hikari's hands in hers, "I wish you every happiness! Now, let's go and have something to eat! I'm so hungry!"

"You, me both," Hikari said as she turned her head towards Kaname. Yuuki ran down stairs happily and left them alone, "Why do you suddenly want to have dinner with me? Hanaka obviously means more to you."

"I just want to have dinner with you," Kaname answered, "We need to become more comfortable around each other."

"I agree," Hikari replied, "Does have anything to do with wanting to consummate the marriage?"

"We'll have to do it at some point," Kaname replied, "I don't want you to have an excuse for an annulment."

"I wanted to make love with a man who cares for me," Hikari replied, "You don't want to do it because you love me. You want to do it out of obligation and a way to trap me."

Kaname gazed at her for a moment before stepping forward and gripping her shoulders, "You never know what we will feel… if you give it a chance."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips causing Hikari to stiffen under his touch. He pulled back and let go, "We should go."

Kaname walked away, leaving Hikari dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 16 - Bitter-sweet Lust

* * *

><p>"You're what," Hanaka hissed, "You're going to dinner with <em>her<em>?"

"Yes," Kaname replied, fastening the buttons of his shirt, "What's the problem? Whether you like it or not, I must consummate my marriage to Hikari. In order for her to feel comfortable with me, I must court her and romance her. If she falls in love with me, it will make it easier for me to bed her."

"What if you fall in love with her," Hanaka asked, "There's always that possibility."

Kaname turned to her and kissed her on the lips, "That won't happen."

"You cannot promise that," Hanaka huffed.

"It's an odd thing to promise, isn't it," Kaname replied, "You're making me promise not to fall in love with my own wife."

Hanaka glared at him, "Why would you ignore years of romance for a girl you only married to become king and she only married you for your money?"

Kaname sighed, "I have to make an effort. Hikari didn't ask for this marriage… and neither did I. We're both in this together."

Hanaka snarled and turned on her heel and left without another word. Kaname sighed. His mistress or his wife… who would he choose? The love of his life was not his wife, something which upset him greatly. Yet, his attention was also being diverted by Hikari. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive; that wasn't the case at all. In fact, whenever he kissed her, he felt a strange and different type of desire. She was slender yet had curves in just the right places. It made him wonder what it would feel like have her small form under him whilst he…

No… he couldn't think about her like that.

At least… not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>Kaname sighed as he walked down the stairs and down towards the main dining room. As he did so he saw Hikari sitting at the table, silently daydreaming. Kaname noticed that she was wearing a black dress with a sweetheart neckline which dipped down to reveal her cleavage and it left her arms bare. Her ringleted hair was left to fall over her shoulders. A black diamond necklace graced her elegant neck.<p>

Kaname cleared his throat and Hikari stood up, "Lord Kaname, it is rude to keep your wife waiting. My mean allowance from you says that you were with Hanaka… am I right?"

"Your allowance is not mean," Kaname retorted, "It is suitable."

"That's your opinion," Hikari replied stiffly. She stood up and Kaname approached her, "Why have you asked me to dinner, Kaname?"

"I've told you, Hikari, we need to feel comfortable with each other," Kaname said as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently, "I am not totally devoid of emotion."

Hikari stared at him and blinked, "Oh, well, you have to prove that to me."

She sat down and Kaname pushed her chair in. Sitting down himself, two maids walked in with their meals, "Tomato soup," Hikari whispered, "This is my favourite… how did you know?"

Kaname picked up his spoon, "Just a wild guess," Kaname replied. Hikari smiled slightly before nodding. She sipped the hot liquid, "Your father once mentioned it," Kaname admitted.

Hikari looked up and blinked, "Really?"

"He said it in passing one night," Kaname replied with a nod, "Is it to your liking?"

"Indeed," Hikari replied. Hikari continued to eat her soup, "It is and… _was_… very delicious…" Hikari said as she finished her soup. Kaname smiled slightly and nodded. He too finished his soup and the maids collected the bowls away. Hikari reclined in her chair and gazed at him through gentle eyes, "Lord Kaname, are you trying to get me into bed?"

Kaname looked up at her, "No."

"No, perhaps not tonight but you're wooing me," Hikari said with an amused smile. Kaname stared at her for a moment before reclining in his own chair, "It's about time. However, I only wish that you were doing it out of love. It saddens me that the man wooing me is not really interested in me…"

Kaname watched her as she tried to hold back her tears, "I had dreams of… marrying a man who wanted me and who I wanted back. I know that you wanted a life with Hanaka… who by the way is using you. Her family is using her as a pawn. I've seen it so many times."

"Hanaka isn't using me," Kaname said, "We have known each other for years. I would know if she was using me."

"Then she is and always has been pulling the wool over your eyes," Hikari replied, "The Ikeda family is ambitious… or so I hear."

"Isn't every noble family," Kaname replied tersely.

"I realise that you have a history with her," Hikari replied, "I understand that you feel unable to let her go because you love her. I would be the exact same way," Hikari leaned forward, "Why don't you just annul our marriage? There's no sense in us being together… hell, we're not even together. We just share a contract and live in the same big house."

"Hikari, you're forgetting why you married me," Kaname said calmly.

"Perhaps," Hikari replied, "However, my father and I could survive at least five years upon the money we have been given so far."

"What happens when you run out of money," Kaname pointed out, "You're not thinking this through, are you?"

"No, but then we'd be free of each other," Hikari said, "It's what you want, no?"

Kaname didn't answer. Hikari frowned, "Well?"

"What?"

"What do you mean "what"? I'm asking you if it's what you want? You don't want me so why carry on," Hikari asked, standing up abruptly. Kaname looked up at her calmly and Hikari growled before walking around the table and over to Kaname. Grabbing him by the collar, her lips crashed down upon his. Kaname's wine coloured eyes widened with shock as this seemingly innocent girl devoured his lips in a hungry kiss. After a moment, Hikari pulled away and gazed into his eyes, "So… what do you want, Kaname?"

Kaname didn't answer her and Hikari gave him a look of disgust, "Fine… Now I know I shouldn't even try."

Hikari pulled away completely before she felt a grip on her wrist, "Wha..?" Kaname pulled her back and lightly fingered her jaw before pulling her into a lust filled kiss, an arm wrapping around her waist. Hikari, after getting over her surprise, let her eyes flutter closed and gave in. Kaname was overcome with lust as he devoured her lips in the most passionate way possible, drawing blood with his lengthened fangs.

"Kaname, don't stop," Hikari gasped as Kaname picked her up by her hips and placed her on the table. He let his hands travel over her waist and brushed gently over her soft breasts, causing Hikari to tear her lips from his and let her head loll back, arching into him. Kaname attacked her neck with wet kisses. They vaguely heard the servants squealing in surprise when they tried to bring in their main course. Of course, the servants left quickly so the lust filled couple paid no attention.

Kaname was filled with lust, unable to think clearly. The girl in his arms intoxicated him: the feel of her silky skin under his fingertips; the way she fit against him; the feel of her lips against his… it was perfect… a little too perfect. He tried to imagine her as Hanaka but Hikari was different in every way possible.

He liked it.

"Hikari," he whispered against her lips. He could feel her fingers in his hair, tugging on it and pressing his lips tighter to hers. However, Kaname, although he was enjoying it, was deeply conflicted.

His lover or his wife…

He knew what most people would say.

Kaname broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, before letting go of her, "I have to go."

"But, Lord Kaname-" Hikari choked, tears threatening to fall, but Kaname shook his head.

"I need time to process what has happened… I'm sorry," was all he said before he quickly exited the room, Hikari, as she moved off the table, fell to the floor, her legs like jelly. She stared at the open door and felt the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 17 - Bitter Sweet Longing

* * *

><p>Kaname ran a hand through his mahogany coloured hair. His night had been a sleepless one and it made him feel frustrated and angry. He hated the fact that he had been caught up by his own feelings and lust. Hikari had been on his mind all night, causing his insomnia. He hated that he was lusting after her. It didn't make any sense that she would affect him in this way. He had only known her a matter of months. Hanaka hadn't even entered his mind, a woman he had known for most of his life.<p>

That morning, Kaname made his way to his library. This was his private sanctuary. He threw himself on his lounging chaise and stared up at the ceiling.

"What am I doing," he asked himself, "Why is Hikari affecting me so? I can't be falling in love with her… and she can't be in love with me… can she?"

She was beautiful, for sure. Her skin was soft and her body fit against his own perfectly, "This doesn't make any sense… why am I so attracted to her?"

"You love her," a voice said. Kaname looked up and saw Sara standing in the doorway.

"Sara," Kaname uttered as he sat up and slowly buttoned up his silk shirt, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting Hikari actually," Sara replied, flicking her white hair over her shoulder, "However, I smelled your scent and decided to visit you. So, what happened last night?"

"I kissed Hikari," Kaname replied quickly, "Nothing more than that. We were having dinner and…we were discussing our relationship and whether it should be annulled. However, Hikari kissed me and I kissed her back."

"Well, that is progress I suppose; any little helps," Sara replied as she walked over to him and sat beside him.

"I almost took her, Sara," Kaname said in quiet and strained voice.

"And what do you want me to say about that, Kaname," Sara asked, "It isn't a crime for a husband to desire his wife."

"But… I don't love her," Kaname replied.

"Ah," Sara said, "I think that's where you're wrong. I remember a time when you couldn't even look at her or even touch her. Now, she's occupying your every thought. I've also noticed that you aren't as close to Hanaka as you were."

Kaname glared at her, "What?"

"You know it as well as I do," Sara said with a satisfied smile, "You want Hikari because… you feel you cannot have her. Also, you have found that you are attracted to her sexually and that frightens you because you _think_ you love Hanaka."

"I do love her," Kaname defended.

"No, Kaname, you don't," Sara said as she stood up, "You both desire and love your wife and that scares you."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't love Hikari," Kaname said and all the wood furnishings in the room splintered under the force of his anger. Sara yelped and jumped back.

"Kaname, calm down," Sara cried, "Your reaction to that is proof that you do love her. If you don't admit it, you could lose her to someone else and you know exactly who that is."

Kaname continued to glare at her. Sara growled and turned on her heel, walking towards the door, "Make up your mind, Kaname, before someone else makes it for you."

Kaname fell back on to his chaise as Sara left him. He stared at the ceiling and then clenched his eyes shut, his wife's face appearing in my mind: torturing him and teasing him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hikari wandered into the ballroom. It was a large and airy room with large windows to let in lots of light. They had only used this room once and that was for the wedding.<p>

Hikari scoffed slightly, "A marriage? What marriage," she pirouetted on the spot and giggled as she thought of the night before. She could still feel Kaname's hands on her and his lips on hers. It had excited her to the point where she had wanted him. Hikari had been left cold by the rejection she had suffered when he told her that he needed to "process what happened".

Hikari began to hum a soft tune as she began to dance by herself, twirling and pirouetting from time to time. She became so lost in her dance and imagination that she didn't notice someone enter the room, grabbing her wrists. Hikari squealed and looked behind her.

"It's no fun dancing on your own, my lady," Hanabusa said with a sweet smile. Hikari blinked and turned around to face him.

"I haven't seen you in so long," Hikari replied as she let herself be led in a waltz.

"I have had family commitments," Hanabusa replied, "I just returned to court today."

"It's good to have you back, Lord Hanabusa," Hikari replied, "I miss our conversations."

"As have I," Hanabusa replied as he pulled her close. Hikari gasped slightly and gazed up at him with wonder, "You look very beautiful, my lady," he whispered, "How do you do it?"

"I don't know," Hikari replied, clearly flustered, "I suppose I owe it to my maid Hana."

"You don't need someone else to make you look beautiful," Hanabusa replied as he pulled her closer by her waist whispered hotly in her ear, "You were born beautiful."

Hikari gasped slightly and her cheeks reddened, "And you're a born flatterer," Hikari muttered. Hanabusa chuckled and continued to move, holding the princess to his firm body. She didn't want to admit it but she liked being close to him. Every nerve in her body tingled with excitement.

"Hanabusa," Hikari whispered as she clung to him. At the mere mention of his name, Hanabusa looked up at her and their eyes met, causing them to still against each other.

"Hikari," Hanabusa whispered back, "You have an effect on me that I cannot ignore."

"This is treason… whichever way you look at it," Hikari replied, "You and I can never be."

"Kiss me and say that," Hanabusa replied, "You can be set free from this marriage."

"I know you can," Hikari replied. She was close to him and maybe a little too close to him. However, the want for intimacy was too great. Hanabusa seemed to genuinely want her and wasn't repulsed by her touch in anyway. Her mind wandered back to the night before when Kaname had kissed her lustfully and heatedly. The heated caresses had made her head spin with recently undiscovered lust.

Now, Hanabusa had changed all that. Hanabusa intoxicated her. His touch was different from Kaname's touch and it made her melt against him. Without thinking too much about it, her lips pressed against his gently. Hanabusa, not giving her a chance to pull away, placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her back.

"Hanabusa," Hikari uttered against his lips and pulled away, "We can't do this!"

"Why not," Hanabusa replied irritably, "You are unloved by him! You can't honestly want to carry on the way you are."

"No, you're right," Hikari replied, "But this isn't the best way to go about it! If we do this, we're no better than Hanaka and Lord Kaname! This is not right."

Hanabusa stared at her for a moment, "But, Hikari, you're being mistreated! Do you really wish to carry on with this… sham of a marriage?"

Hikari fiddled with her hands, "Yes, but… I can't do this… what if we're seen? It is treason for me to take a lover and I cannot go against the law! You must understand that."

"Hikari, I care about you," Hanabusa said honestly, "I will not lie. I know you care about me too."

"I do," Hikari replied, "But for now, you must forget your feelings for me! Believe me; this is going to be hard for me to even do this… but we must forget."

Hanabusa, heartbroken and humiliated, frowned deeply and he stared at the floor, "I see."

"Please, I'm protecting you. You're Kaname's friend. How will he feel if his friend has taken his wife as his lover? I know that I shouldn't feel so strongly about this, but I am afraid for you. Kaname would kill you without hesitation," Hikari said, "Please, don't ruin the life you for my sake. I am here because of my family's destitution… to save us from starving and selling our home."

"The Aidou family would be able to help," Hanabusa shot back. Hikari flinched.

"I know," Hikari whispered, "But, I need to give my relationship with Lord Kaname a chance. I think I am getting through to him and still get through more yet. Lord Kaname is a very conflicted young man. He needs to know that he can turn to me if he needs me."

"Which will be never as he has that whore," Hanabusa replied spitefully.

"I have hope and… I need to hold on a little longer," Hikari said with a kind smile and she took his hand in hers, smoothing her thumb over his knuckles comfortingly, "If you care for me as much as you say you do, please support me."

Hanabusa ran a hand through his golden hair, "I suppose I have no choice."

"Thank you," Hikari said before giving him a brief hug, "It means a lot."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 18 - Jealous Lust

* * *

><p>Hikari paced her bedroom, unable to think. She had kissed Hanabusa and passionately so. She was only glad that she was able to stop herself and put him off.<p>

Sitting on her bed, Hikari hugged herself and rubbed her arms, "What have I done? What if someone saw us?"

She stood up again and walked to the door, reaching for the door knob. However, as she began to turn it, a knock on the door interrupted her. Hikari whimpered and backed away, "C-come in," she said quietly called.

The door opened and Kaname stood in the doorway. He immediately noticed her distress and stared at her for a moment, "Hikari, is something troubling you?"

"N-n-no," Hikari replied with a nervous smile, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you are acting nervously," he replied as he moved towards his nervous bride. Hikari stared at him for a moment and didn't have any time to react as Kaname suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Lord Kaname, what are you doing," Hikari gasped as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I should be asking you the same question," Kaname replied, "You have intoxicated me beyond measure. What are you doing to me?"

"I don't know what you mean," Hikari asked. Kaname didn't answer as he gazed into her eyes and let his hot breath tickle her face, "Kaname… what are you doing?"

Kaname breathed in her scent and was about to kiss her but he frowned, stopping him in his tracks.

He could smell another scent on her which was not her own. He kicked the door shut, causing his wife to jump, "Whose scent is that? It is not is yours."

Hikari's eyes widened and she thought her blood had run cold, "What do you mean?"

"I can smell someone else's scent on you," Kaname replied, "My, you are a naughty girl, Hikari, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Lord Kaname," Hikari replied, "If you smell another scent, it is Lord Aidou's. We were dancing in the ballroom not long before."

Kaname's grip on her waist tightened slightly. His growing feelings for her, of lust or love he wasn't sure, caused him to burn with jealousy. He didn't like other people touching what was _his_. Kaname's lips collided with hers in a fierce and hungry kiss. Hikari gasped and the fact that she was gaping made it easier for the pureblood prince to deepen the kiss.

Hikari moaned against his lips as he backed her against the bed. Hikari whimpered as he kissed her neck and ran let his hands wander around her supple body, carefully brushing his hands over her soft breasts and waist. Hikari arched into it.

"I don't like it when other people touch what is mine," Kaname whispered against his lips, "I am possessive, Hikari, you are _my_ territory. A male pureblood vampire is territorial… you should know that by now."

Hikari stared at him, "You don't care for me," she said blankly.

"Who said that," Kaname asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one… but it's obvious," Hikari replied, "I do not appreciate being second best. You love Hanaka… not me."

"It doesn't mean that I don't care about you," Kaname replied, as he kissed her neck. Hikari could feel herself melting under his touch, "To be honest, I have feelings for you… I'm just don't know what they are yet."

Hikari could feel him unbuttoning her dress and reaching inside to touch her silky skin. Kaname kissed her neck with wet kisses and nipped with his teeth. He could feel her racing pulse underneath his lips and he closed his eyes. Kaname took a daring lick and Hikari gasped sharply. His lengthened fangs gently grazed her smooth skin.

"I've denied myself for far too long of pure blood," Kaname groaned and he pinned her wrists to the bed, trapping her there. His fangs plunged into her jugular, letting the rich and sweet tasting blood gush into his mouth. He moaned deeply and drank with enthusiasm.

Hikari's body felt like it was on fire as the feeling of Kaname's larger form trapped her against the bed. She had never been bitten before and she thought the pain would be terrible but that was not the case. It awoke a primal need within her and it made her want him even more. Kaname's fangs seemed to tear deeper within her neck and it was very pleasurable.

Kaname eventually pulled away from her neck and he stared down at her with his wine coloured eyes. Hikari leaned up and kissed him, tasting her blood against her lips. Kaname let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. This was so much different to Hanaka. Hikari was innocent and this seemed so much more interesting.

"Hikari," Kaname moaned as his wife gently pushed him over onto his back. Hikari unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his neck sensually before sinking her own fangs into his neck. Hikari's eyes flew open as Kaname's blood gushed into her mouth and it was exquisite. This was the first time she had bitten someone and she hoped that she wasn't hurting him. She could feel Kaname's hands travelling her around her body, reaching inside her opened dress and feeling her silky skin under his fingertips.

When Hikari finished her meal, she licked his wound clean and pulled back to gaze at him. Caressing his cheek, she leaned down and kissed him again, sensually and slowly. Kaname laced his long and elegant fingers into her silvery hair as Hikari finished unbuttoning his black silk shirt. Hikari kissed down his neck and down his toned and strong chest, making her husband tighten his grip on her hair.

However, as she approached the waistband of his trousers, Hikari stopped and looked up at him. With a small smirk, Hikari climbed off the bed. Kaname blinked at her, never before feeling more confused in his life, "What are you doing, Hikari? Why did you stop?"

Hikari giggled, "Well, you'll have to court me a bit more before we… you know… engage in intercourse. We need to know each other better. It would be like sleeping with a stranger… but it's exactly that. We barely know anything about each other. I need to know you and you need to know me."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you want then so be it," Kaname replied, "We do indeed need to know more about each other."

"Thank you," Hikari replied as she stepped closer to her husband and kissed him lightly on the lips and licked away the blood from a round his mouth.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 19 - Reunited

* * *

><p>Hikari growled softly as she buried her face in her hands. How did she ever let Kaname kiss her like that? Every day, more than she would ever care to admit, Hikari was becoming ever more attracted to her husband. It was obvious that he was beginning to be attracted to her by the way he kissed her and by the way he looked disappointed when she had stopped before it had been too late to turn back. His kisses had been desperate and unrestrained, making her want him just as much as he wanted her or so it appeared.<p>

However, what about Hanaka and her relationship with Kaname? That was an obstacle for herself and Kaname ever being together.

Hikari wandered around the manor listlessly, lost in thought. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone.

"Hikari, my darling," a gentle voice said, "You should really look out where you are going."

Hikari looked up to see her father standing there with a kind smile upon his handsome face, "Father, you came to visit me!"

She threw herself into his arms and Eisuke wrapped his arms around his daughter, "How have you been?"

Hikari pulled away slightly, "It's been an emotion rollercoaster. I don't know where I am with him. He kisses me… but we have yet to consummate our union."

Eisuke sighed sadly, "I see."

Hikari led him to her suite and sat him down on the sofa, "He has a mistress too," she whispered, "He has known her since his early childhood. I have nothing on that; I don't compare. She's beautiful, fiery, independent, confident woman."

"I see," Eisuke said as he leaned back, "Is he in love with the girl?"

"I think so," Hikari replied, "But I don't think she loves him. Hanaka Ikeda wants to take my place as queen at any cost. I think she's using him."

Eisuke remained silent for a moment before speaking, "If that is the case, my dear, you must divert his attention to yourself. You're as every bit as beautiful as Hanaka Ikeda. I know the family. They are ambitious at best."

"But how am I going to do it? We came close to being intimate last night… and… I stopped," Hikari said uneasily, "It didn't feel right to be intimate with a man just for the sake of it. I want him to be in love with me or… at least care about me before we take the plunge and bind ourselves to each other. I want him to love me and not love another woman. It's lonely."

"Are you in love with him, Hikari," Eisuke asked, "It sounds a lot like you are."

Hikari thought for a moment before shaking her head frantically, "I can't possibly be in love with him… he doesn't give me any reason to love him."

"Well, answer me this," Eisuke replied, "How can you expect him to love you if you don't love him either?"

Hikari looked stunned by this, "That's not a bad way of looking at it," Hikari replied, "But… I can't be intimate or fall in love with him if he loves another woman. Where's my self respect in that?"

"You're his wife, Hikari, there's no shame in wanting physical intimacy and love from him," Eisuke replied with a cheeky smile. Hikari blushed deeply and fiddled with her hands.

"When he kisses me, I feel myself wanting him as he touches me and paying full attention to me… I feel alive… I feel lust… I want him and I want to love him," Hikari began to cry bitterly, "I am lonely when he is not here with me and I ache for him. I don't know why but ever since I drank his blood, my body aches for him. I don't know why and I cannot give a satisfactory reason."

"You drank his blood," Eisuke asked and Hikari nodded, "Did he drink yours?"

"Yes," Hikari replied, "It felt strange but not a bad strange… no… a good strange."

"A good strange, eh… well, it's a start in any case," Eisuke replied. Hikari shifted uncomfortably.

"There is something I must admit though," Hikari said as she fiddled with her hands, "I have feelings… forbidden feelings for a certain someone in the court… other than my husband."

Eisuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who?"

"Hanabusa Aidou," Hikari replied, "He kissed me yesterday."

Eisuke stared at his daughter for a long time, making the young princess squirm, "And what did you do," he asked stiffly.

"I told him that this wasn't possible and if he loved me, he would help me with my relationship with Kaname. I pushed him away and I am willing to give this relationship with Kaname a chance."

"I am very proud of you, Hikari. That shows real character," Eisuke said as he secured a silvery lock behind his daughter's ear. Hikari leaned into his touch and reached to hug him. Eisuke smiled and pulled his daughter into a tight embrace.

"I have missed you, Father," Hikari whispered, "It's a pity I cannot see you more often."

"Indeed, Hikari," he said as he stood, "Well, I only came to see how you were. I must leave and attend to my own duties."

Hikari gasped and stood up as well, "You cannot leave now!"

"I must, Hikari, I was here on business," Eisuke said, "I am returning to the Kitamura manor within the hour. Please do come and visit when you have the chance."

Eisuke ruffled her hair before exiting the room. Hikari was suddenly filled with emptiness. She missed her father terribly. It wasn't right that she couldn't see her father on a regular basis. She had never been without him. Eisuke had always provided her with unconditional love and now she had to compete with a whore for the affections of her own husband.

She would win because the innocent times were over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry this is shorter than usual. It's only a filler chapter because I'm not very well at the moment. So I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 20 - Rejection

* * *

><p>"Have some more herbal tea, Lord Kaname," Hanaka said as she gestured to the tea pot. Kaname turned his gaze to her after staring for some time into space. He nodded stiffly. The crimson haired woman picked up the tea pot and poured the tea into his tea cup, "You haven't been to visit me in such a while? Is court really that diverting?"<p>

"I have been busy," Kaname replied succinctly.

"Being king is hard… especially when you aren't getting any sexual satisfaction from your one and only beloved," Hanaka added cheekily. Kaname looked up at her blankly. Hikari had been filling his thoughts in the days that followed their exchange of blood. He knew that only a lover could quench his thirst completely and it was obvious that Hikari had done so. Hikari had then proceeded to drink his blood but made no indication that it quenched her thirst as it had done for him.

"Have you had any blood lately," Hanaka asked and Kaname nodded. Hanaka's hands balled up into fists, crushing the emerald velvet of her dress, "Who from, Kaname?"

"Hikari," Kaname answered. Hanaka glared at him harshly.

"What? You too blood from her? How dare you! You're only supposed to be drinking from me," Hanaka hissed, "Since when have you been getting close to her? You promised me that you wouldn't."

Kaname didn't know how to answer that question. In truth, he was rather conflicted. Hikari filled his every thought and could not think of Hanaka. For a person so used to the dark, Hikari was a blinding sight to behold.

"Hikari was there when I needed satisfaction," Kaname answered, "She is my wife after all."

Hanaka seethed and growled, "You still love me, don't you? Or… have you fallen for her?"

"N-" Kaname hesitated and narrowed her green eyes, "I don't know."

"You don't know," Hanaka asked incredulously, "How can you not know, Lord Kaname? Do you love me or not? I won't be discarded… not after everything that we've been through," she threw the still full tea pot at the wall, tea and fine porcelain going everywhere. Kaname stared at her through hooded eyes, calmly regarding the enraged woman.

"I am not going to pander to the demands of a woman who cannot control her own feelings, Hanaka," Kaname replied. Hanaka's eyes widened considerably and she stormed over to him. Before he could react, Hanaka straddled his waist and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I will make you forget her, Kaname! You need a real woman… a woman who can pander to your every need," she kissed his neck fervently. She forced his shirt down his shoulders and looked up at him with passion burning in her forest green eyes, "Kaname, why stop now…?" she kissed his cheeks delicately before kissing him on the lips. Kaname stared at her with an impassive expression on his beautiful face, "Forget about her and remember the time we have spent together."

Kaname continued to stare at her, his appearance dishevelled. Hanaka growled, bitter tears flowing down her cheeks as she kissed desperately, desperate to get a response from him, "Kiss me back, Kaname!" she whispered desperately but Kaname didn't even open his mouth to let her slip her tongue into his mouth.

"Hanaka, stop," Kaname finally said but Hanaka didn't want to stop as she began to unlatch his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He forced her hands away from him and stood up, causing Hanaka to fall onto the floor. Kaname quickly fastened his trousers and belt and buttoned up his shirt, "Hanaka, you need to calm yourself down."

Hanaka stared up at him, shock written all over her tear stained face, "Lord Kaname… what is the meaning of this?"

"Forgive me," Kaname said before nodding to himself, "I have to go. Please do not return to court."

Hanaka jumped to her feet, "Don't you walk out on me! You're one and only. I cannot live without you!"

Kaname grabbed his coat, completely ignoring her as he walked away. Hanaka broke down into angry and bitter tears. She let out an anguished cry before shoving the table over and more of the delicate porcelain and tea went over onto the floor, "Kaname… Kaname… Kaname… _why_? You will regret this, Kaname… you and your little wife!"

Kaname walked away and out of the Ikeda manor. His heart ached as he heard her heart wrenching cries but he had to get away. His conflicting feelings towards Hikari needed to be confronted and with Hanaka there, he couldn't begin to do so. He only hoped that Hanaka would understand or at least stay out of the way for the time being.

* * *

><p>As Kaname entered the Kuran manor, his heightened senses immediately caught on to Hikari's scent. He gave his coat to a servant as he walked towards the stairs. Hikari scent was intoxicating him as he walked up the large staircase. His eyes had taken on the red glow of bloodlust and he suddenly found himself wanting Hikari more than ever before.<p>

His breathing was heavy and laboured as he made his way to her room, his throat burnt with thirst, "Hikari," he gasp as he opened her door unceremoniously and without knocking. Hikari yelped with fright as she stared at him with widened eyes. He glanced over her scantily clad body, wearing just a short, silk chemise.

"Lord Kaname, what are you doing here," Hikari gasped, "You hardly ever visit me."

Kaname regained his composure, not letting his eyes wander from her lithe form. It was the first time he had seen her so uncovered, "Hikari, I am thirsty."

Hikari gulped, "As I can tell, my lord," she whispered as Kaname closed the door and pinned her against the wall she had backed herself against as he approached her, "You are in need of _my_ blood?"

"I will have none other," Kaname replied hoarsely and he licked her neck before sinking his fangs into the smooth skin. Blood splattered on the wall, staining it. Kaname's arms wrapped around her waist and one of his hands buried itself in her hair, keeping her head back for better access. As Hikari gasped and cried out, her hands roamed his back and she raked her nails in at the same time.

Kaname couldn't stop himself as he succumbed to his base needs, losing himself to the taste of her blood. His hands roamed over her silky skin, travelling underneath her chemise and caressing her sides. Hikari whimpered and moaned, losing herself in this moment. It made her wonder why he hadn't gone to Hanaka to quench his thirst. It was odd indeed.

After a while, Kaname felt his bride slacken against him. He pulled back and looked down as Hikari's head lolled back, her sapphire eyes closed, "Forgive me, Hikari! I am a monster…" he whispered as he lifted into his arms and placed her on the bed, covering her with a thick comforter. Kaname then left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey! I am back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Anyway, I have another story if anybody is interested. It's called Blood Stained Snow. Go on my profile (once you've reviewed :P) and find it if you want read it. **


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 21 – Hot Bath

* * *

><p>When finally Hikari woke up, Hana was sitting in the rocking chair next to the bed. It was early evening and the sun was just about to set. Her head ached and her vision was slightly blurred.<p>

"Good evening, Lady Hikari," Hana said with a kind smile, "You had me worried there. What happened to you? Do you remember?"

Hikari sat up slowly and blinked at her faithful servant, "I am unsure… the last thing I remember was Lord Kaname coming to my room, backing me against the wall and biting me… I don't remember anything else after that."

"Well, I saw Lord Kaname walking from your room. He seemed troubled… I walked inside to see you had been bitten. I cleaned you up and placed you in your night gown."

Hikari blushed, "You didn't notice any… virginal blood… did you," Hikari asked in a quiet and embarrassed mutter but Hana shook her head.

"No, my lady…" Hana replied, "Were you worried that he took advantage of you?"

Hikari blushed deeply, "No… I just don't remember what happened so I thought I would ask," Hikari replied with red cheeks, "Anyway, where is Lord Kaname?"

"He is downstairs, my lady, would you like to see him," Hana asked with a smile. Hikari gazed at her servant for a moment thoughtfully, "Have I overstepped my boundaries, my lady?"

"No, you haven't… I think I would like to see him please, Hana," Hikari said as Hana bowed.

"I will retrieve him this instant," Hana said as she left the room. Hikari nodded and lay back on the pillows. Had she fallen in love with him? She had let him drink from her for a second time and she seemed to quench his thirst for blood. She could not forget how right it felt to surrender to his will. There was something troubling him from what she could tell.

Hikari closed her eyes momentarily and heard the door open. Opening her eyes, she saw her husband leaning against the closed door, "Forgive me, did I startle you?"

"No," Hikari replied with a small smile, "I trust you had a good meal," she said as she placed a hand to her neck. Kaname averted his wine coloured eyes and nodded. Hikari stood up shakily but her knees could not support her weight. Kaname walked over to her and grabbed her waist, preventing her from falling, "Thank you, Lord Kaname…" she whispered, her cheeks reddening. Kaname sat her down on the bed and knelt before her.

"Please forgive me for over drinking from you yesterday," Kaname said, gazing into her eyes. For the first time, he really looked, and he noticed the beauty of her eyes, one of her exquisite features. Her hair was silvery, almost white and fell in loose ringlets. This complemented her pale complexion, "Hikari…" he whispered, as if it was a prayer.

Hikari blinked, "Yes, my lord?"

Kaname stood up and leaned down so that his forehead was touching hers, "What are you doing to me, Hikari? Why do I feel this way about you? Why do drive me insane with lust? Why do you quench my thirst? Why? I am so confused," he gripped her shoulders and noticed that Hikari hadn't looked away from him once. She was so pure… so innocent… so kind… things he was not. He knew was not kind… not pure… not innocent… was she his redemption? She stared up at him with confusion; that much he knew.

"I make you feel what way? What do you mean," Hikari asked. Kaname touched his nose to hers, "What about Hanaka?"

Kaname growled, "Forget about her," he said brusquely as his lips lightly touched hers, causing his bride to gasp suddenly, "I want only you."

Kaname lips pressed harder to hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Hikari's eyes widened as Kaname kissed her passionately, "Why?" she said against his lips. Kaname stared at her as he pulled away slightly, "Have you discarded her?"

"You could say that," Kaname replied, "Well, let's say she will not be returning to court for a while. However, I will probably have to deal with her parents for discarding her."

Hikari blinked at him, "Are you finally going to consummate our marriage?"

"I'm not going to force you," Kaname replied, "If you are ready to become my wife in body and not just by law, then we will do it when the time is right. Not now… you're still weak from me drinking from you. We will pick a perfect time."

"We will have dinner too," Hikari asked, "Everyone has dinner before making love, no?"

"I think you have been reading too many romance novels," Kaname replied flatly, "But if that's what you want, then so be it. We need to seal our marriage before anyone can get in the way."

Hikari blushed deeply, "I see… I really want you…" she muttered, "I cannot explain it either. Is it love we feel?"

Kaname gazed at her, "I suppose it could be…" Kaname muttered, "I don't know… perhaps we are becoming closer than we would care to feel."

"I really want you, Lord Kaname. I have never felt like this before…" Hikari leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kaname struggled to restrain himself as he scooped her into his arms and held her tightly. She was light and felt as fragile as a rose. He could see through her thin night gown which made him battle with his self control, "Would you bathe me, Lord Kaname," Hikari asked, "I really need a bath."

Kaname stared at her for a moment, "Bathe you?" he choked.

"Yes," Hikari smiled innocently, "It's intimate… you will get used to seeing me without clothes on."

Kaname blinked at her for a moment and Hikari noticed a faint shade of pink colour his pale cheeks, "If that is your wish…"

He turned on his heel and walked to the ensuite bathroom. Kaname placed Hikari on her feet and locked the door behind them. Hikari's cheeks reddened deeply as Kaname walked over to the bath and turned the taps, letting hot water rush into it. He poured rose oils and bubble bath into the hot water. He eventually turned the water off and turned to his nervous bride. Hikari smiled gently, "Will you… you undress me?"

Kaname stared at her for a long time before nodding and gripping the hem of her knee length night gown. Lifting if over her head, he finally saw what was underneath the clothes she wore every day. Hikari was beautiful. She was lithe yet had some womanly curves. Her breasts, which were hastily hidden behind her arms, were of a reasonable size, not too small yet not too large. She was well proportioned for her petite (5'1'') height. She was appealing to most men to say the least.

"Would you like to step into the bath," Kaname asked after he finished gazing at her perfect form. Hikari nodded shyly and she turned to the bath. Kaname helped her as she sat herself down and immersed herself in the hot water. However, she kept a arms over her breasts

"Wow," Hikari said with a satisfied sigh, "This is wonderful."

Kaname knelt beside the bath on a towel, rolled up his sleeves and picked up the sponge, "Lean forward, Hikari," Kaname said as Hikari nodded and did as she was told. Kaname dipped the sponge in the water and washed her back in soothing, and one would have to say sensuous, circles. Hikari shivered as the pureblood prince gently washed her and poured the hot water over her head. He poured rose scented shampoo onto her head and massaged it into her hair.

"I haven't ever done this before, Hikari," Kaname said after a while, "Even thought I have been intimate with a woman before, I have never done anything like this."

"Neither have I," Hikari replied shyly, "But there's a first time for everything right?"

Hikari shyly looked up at her husband and blushed deeply, "Indeed," Kaname said as he poured more water over to wash out the shampoo. Hikari splutter and coughed slightly before wiping the water from her face and eyes with her hands, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Lord Kaname," Hikari replied, "I am fine."

Kaname leaned forward and kissed her wet shoulder, causing her shiver slightly. Kaname's lips pressed to cheek and Hikari smiled coyly. Hikari looked up at him and Kaname gazed back at her, "Kiss me, Lord Kaname."

Kaname leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and gentle, progressing in intensity. Becoming lost in each other, Hikari tugged on his shirt pulling him closer until he had no choice but to get into the bath, causing him to get completely soaked. Hikari broke the kiss and gazed up at him through hooded eyes, her cheeks went an even deeper shade of red. Kaname leaned down and kissed her neck gently, causing the young pureblood beneath him to shiver. He could also feel her hands going underneath her shirt and raked her nails over his skin. Hikari pulled his shirt from over his head and caressed his chest and back.

"Hikari, what are you doing to me," Kaname asked in a ragged voice, "This is…"

"Kaname, I am nervous," she whispered as Kaname kissed her neck. Hikari ran a hand through his hair, causing him to look up at her. They stared at each other, their noses touching and their breathing was heavy.

"Don't be nervous," he whispered as he kissed her eyelids and planted soft kisses over her face, "I will take care of you."

He kissed deeply and slowly again, running his hands over her wet yet smooth skin. A small whimper escaped from her throat and a deep moan escaped Kaname's throat. However, before they could truly succumb to passion, there was a knock on the door. Hikari and Kaname broke the kiss and blinked at each other.

"Yes," Hikari asked.

"My lady, I just wondered if you need any help with your bath," Hana asked. Hikari shook her head quickly.

"No, that's all right," Hikari called, "I'm perfectly all right."

"Are you sure," Hana asked.

"Yes, please go and have a break," Hikari replied, "I'll be fine."

"All right… if you're sure," Hana walked away and the couple could hear Hikari's bedroom door close shut. Hikari sighed with relief.

"We should get out," Kaname said as he removed himself from his wife, "This isn't the ideal place to make love and consummate our marriage."

"Does it matter where we do it? We're in complete privacy," Hikari replied.

"The truth is that it isn't very comfortable for me," Kaname replied, "I can't move well and it's a bit cramped."

Hikari nodded slowly as Kaname climbed out and helped his wife out after him. He grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. When she was rubbed dry, Kaname picked up her night gown and pulled it on her, "Kaname, what about Hanaka?"

"What about her," Kaname replied, his body going stiff.

"Don't you still love her?"

"Not as I did," Kaname replied as he rubbed Hikari's hair dry, "My time spent with you has change my view on that relationship. We both know, you and I are getting closer and when we finally consummate our marriage, I believe we will be in love."

"So, you don't love Hanaka anymore," Hikari asked and Kaname shook his head.

"I believe there will be repercussions from rejecting her as the Ikeda family are quite powerful," Kaname said as he dried himself off with another towel, "But we will face them together," he dropped the towel and took Hikari's hand in his and kissed it gently. Hikari gazed up at him softly and smiled. Nothing felt more right.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 22 – Humiliation

* * *

><p>Hikari woke up in Kaname's arms. He had changed into clean clothes after having an unintentional bath with her. She closed her eyes and remembered the passion which had been there as they kissed each other with a burning passion. If it hadn't been for Hana interrupting them, they would have made love. There was no doubt of that. She had been vulnerable under him and without clothes on too.<p>

The feeling of them growing closer was an odd experience indeed. When she had first married Kaname, he had been cold and rude towards her. Now, Kaname couldn't keep his hands off her and her blood quenched his insatiable thirst.

Hikari placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it, "How am I falling in love with you? What makes me love you? Why is it, when I kiss you, I want you to make me yours? My feelings are growing and it scares me…" Hikari kissed his cheek and gazed at his beautiful face. She knew that great power lay behind the beauty. He was dangerous but so was she. Hikari was a pureblood vampire as well. She was just as powerful. If they ever fought, it would end in stalemate. However, when Kaname kissed her, she couldn't help but surrender to his power and will.

Kaname's eyes fluttered open and the fell upon his young bride, who was watching him intently, "Hello, my little Hikari."

Hikari smiled gently, "Hello, my handsome Kaname."

Kaname caressed her cheek, "Hikari, you are most beautiful in the morning."

Hikari blushed deeply as Kaname's body shifted over hers and stared deeply into her eyes. Hikari's legs loosely wrapped around his hips and Kaname's lips pressed to hers in tender kiss, "You naught little girl… tempting me like that."

"Make me yours, Lord Kaname," Hikari whispered tenderly, "I want you."

"My innocent little Hikari," Kaname replied, his hot breath tickling her face, "You are too eager."

"I am only eager to be with my husband, Lord Kaname," Hikari replied in a whisper and she tightened her grip on him, "Make me yours."

Kaname sat up, bringing Hikari with him and making her straddle his lap. He kept an arm around her waist and a hand on her now bare thigh, his lips devoured hers in a tender kiss. Hikari wrapped an arm around his neck and a hand rested on his firm chest. She slowly began to unbutton his white dress shirt and she broke the kiss to kiss his neck and bare chest.

"Hikari," Kaname moaned deeply, "What are you doing to me," he groaned and tightened his grip on her. He knew he had to take more care of Hikari when he did this with her. Hanaka was a confident lover where Hikari was not. Now that Hikari was his only lover, being his wife, he knew that he had take this slow and with due care. Hikari was like a white rose, pure and untainted.

"Hikari, I don't want this to be rushed," Kaname whispered, "I don't want you to feel forced. I want you and you obviously want me, but I want us to be totally comfortable. We are only just beginning to fall in love or so it would seem. I don't want us to be rushed into it when we're just starting out."

Hikari stared at him before kissing his forehead and hugging him tightly, "I am so happy," Hikari said in a hushed whisper, "Yes, I want to wait too."

Kaname rested his forehead against hers and his eyes gazed into hers, "I do want you though… make no mistake."

Hikari nodded and moved off her husband's lap. "However," Kaname leaned forward and caged her in with his arms, giving her a predatory look, "It doesn't mean we cannot drink from each other. Only you will quench my thirst."

He took her hand in his and kissed it softly before turning it over and kissing her wrist where the vein was. He breathed in the scent and licked the area tenderly before sinking his fangs into her thin wrist. Hikari gasped and gritted her teeth. It was little more painful in that place. Her blood ran down her arm as Kaname drank the blood which gushed into his mouth. His eyes were red with blood lust. Kaname removed his fangs before moving to her neck and bit her neck suddenly. Hikari gasped as Kaname's arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist, pressing her slim body against his.

* * *

><p>A resounding smack pierced the silent air, "You stupid girl," Soichiro hissed.<p>

Hanaka fell and sobbed into her mother's chest as she tried to soothe her stinging cheek. She had been a shell of her former self since Kaname had rejected her. Of course, her family were both devastated and angered by this humiliation. No one had expected Hanaka to be rejected because of their history together. It was humiliating to be the family of a discarded mistress. When the mistress was out of favour, the family was too.

"Mother, he just rejected me! He wouldn't kiss me, he wouldn't let me touch him, he wouldn't talk to me… what have I done wrong? Why has he rejected me?"

"Perhaps he has fallen for the queen after all," Yuko said sadly, "Or perhaps he has chosen another mistress."

"This is humiliating," Soichiro growled, "You all know what happens to families who fall out of favour, don't you? We will lose everything! Our position, our home, our wealth… none of it was possible without the favour of the Kuran family and the relationship Hanaka had with Lord Kaname," Hanaka sobbed louder, "Yes, you stupid child, you would do well to sob. You have condemned this family to ruin."

"Soichiro," Yuko hissed, "Our daughter tried her best. In the end, Lady Hikari has won his heart. We cannot do much against the queen."

"She should have been able to divert him for much longer than she has done," Soichiro said as he raked a hand through his hair, "You realise that we will be destitute, don't you? You have ruined this family."

Hanaka sobbed bitterly into her hands, "I'm sorry father! Please forgive me! I tried my best."

"Your best was not good enough, you stupid girl," he hissed, "Get out my sight."

Hanaka clung to her mother and Soichiro's eyes flashed red with anger, "GO!"

Hanaka jumped and ran from the room in fright. Yuko glared at her husband, "You didn't have to be so harsh."

"You know as well as I that we are not in favour anymore. You know what happens the families of discarded mistresses. They are ruined, losing everything including their lives. We are lucky to have gotten this far."

"The young king is not a cruel one, Soichiro," Yuko said with a sympathetic look, "He is not his uncle. He is like his parents before him. Juuri and Haruka Kuran were kind and fair. They didn't give out favour to take it away without good reason. Now, Lord Kaname is following in their footsteps. I do realise the situation but you mustn't be so hard on Hanaka. It was out of her control."

"No, it wasn't out of her control," Soichiro growled, "She should have worked harder to keep his attention. Now, he's fallen for that slip of a girl."

"Well, we don't know that," Yuko replied.

"No, he has. The last time I was at court, I noticed the way he looked at her. It was no longer cold or impassive. It was a look of adoration and longing," Soichiro growled again, "This is maddening. Sure there was so way he could fall back into Hanaka's arms."

"Not unless the queen didn't love him back," Yuko replied, "And we don't know how she really feels about him do we? Perhaps Lord Kaname is aware that Hanaka does not truly love him."

"Love has nothing to do with it," Soichiro said obstinately, "This is about power, wealth and position. We're playing a game here and I will not lose."

"But what about your child's happiness," Yuko asked, "I know I have been in favour of this relationship but you are forcing this responsibility onto her shoulders. She is a child who had been forced to grow up too quickly, there's no getting away from that. You have forced her to grow up and give up her virtue to aid this family. She has done enough. Everything has to end eventually."

"No," Soichiro shouted, "Hanaka was born to be a political porn. We are lucky to have been blessed with such a beautiful daughter."

"Indeed, but Lord Kaname is intelligent and observant," Yuko replied, "Surely he must have noticed Hanaka is only using him for our ends."

"Hanaka is a stupid girl," Soichiro said cruelly, "She isn't capable of keeping Lord Kaname interested."

Yuko sighed, "I will check on Hanaka. You calm yourself down. Don't worry, everything will be all right. You'll see."

She kissed his cheek before walking up the stairs to her daughter's room. When she found her, she was lying on her bed in a foetal position. Her tears would not stop, even as her mother gathered her into her arms.

"Your father doesn't mean it, you know," Yuko said softly, "He is just worried for our future."

Hanaka looked up, "I have caused this family to become destitute and without position," she said with a sniff, "It was all based on the strength of my relationship with Lord Kaname… it was a little foolish."

"No one expected Lord Kaname to marry and fall in love with Hikari Kitamura," Yuko said, "But we mustn't worry. You must become brave and win the eye of a rich husband. That is probably the only way you will win your father's forgiveness."

"Win… you say… that's the way it has always been…" Hanaka replied sadly, "But I will not give up on Lord Kaname. Hikari will pay for stealing him from me. Once I have him back, it will give her a taste of the humiliation I have suffered."

Yuko gazed at her daughter sadly before wordlessly removing herself from the room.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**There is a very discreet love scene in this chapter. I have put it in italics so that if you want to skip it, you know what it looks like. **

Chapter 23 – Man and Wife

* * *

><p>"You may kiss the bride," the priest said as Sara and Takuma melted into each other's arms and kissed each other passionately. Hikari and Kaname glanced at each other. Kaname's gaze was full of wanting, knowing that he wanted his wife badly. Over the last few months, they were becoming closer and it was clear that romance was beginning to build between them.<p>

Kaname and Hikari looked back up at Sara and Takuma. They were still in hungry lip lock, earning sighs and swoons. Sara was in a pure white wedding gown with no sleeves and long white gloves while Takuma wore a sharp black suit When they eventually broke the kiss, they turned to their guests and smiled brightly, "We both know what they will be doing tonight," Hikari said quietly, "I wonder when we will become husband and wife in _that_ way."

Kaname sighed and nodded. He, too, wanted her to be his wife in body and not just in law. Now that he had discarded Hanaka, his need to be intimate with Hikari was even greater than ever before. Takuma and Sara walked back down the aisle and everyone stood up, applauding the young couple. Hikari grabbed Kaname's hand discreetly and Kaname squeezed her hand back.

* * *

><p>During the reception, Hikari walked out onto the terrace and gazed up at the moon. She remembered doing the very same on her own wedding day. She had come far from that day, in both time and intimacy with Kaname. They both had. Now, Sara and Takuma were married. Hikari remembered a time when she was in love with Takuma yet he had not loved her back. It was then that she found out about his fiancée, to whom he was now married.<p>

"You like the moon, don't you," Sara said kindly. Hikari jumped slightly and turned to her white clad friend, "I do too."

"Hello, Sara," Hikari replied serenely, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Sara said as she played with a few of the loose strands around her face, "Anyway, how have you been with Kaname since he discarded Hanaka?"

"It's been great," Hikari replied, "We still haven't consummated our marriage but I am sure that in the near future, we will. Although, we have started sleeping in the same bed together… that's a start I suppose."

Sara smiled, "I am glad that you two are getting on so well. I have a whole night of… well… you know… consummating our marriage."

"I hope you enjoy it," Hikari replied with a soft smile, "He really loves you. It will be a very nice experience for you, I'm sure."

"I'm dreading it actually," Sara said, "I am so nervous about exposing myself and finally giving myself over to him fully… it's so scary. Of course, I would have turned to you for advice but you haven't actually been with Kaname yet, have you?"

"No, that's true," Hikari answered.

"In truth, I know nothing about… intimacy and sex… it is very scary," Sara said, "Takuma is my husband now and he will expect me to be intimate with him."

"I wish I could say that about Kaname… he does kiss me a lot though… we almost made love in the bath I pulled him in. I had no clothes and he… well… seemed eager. However, we were interrupted by my maid. That's the closest we have ever been to making love."

"I see…" Sara replied with a sweet chuckle, "I am nervous but I will give myself willingly."

"I am happy that Takuma loves you," Hikari replied. Sara walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her. Hikari stiffened a little but relaxed and hugged her friend back.

"I hope Kaname makes love to you soon," Sara whispered.

"Sara," Takuma called, "It's time for our first dance."

Sara turned to Takuma and smiled brightly, "All right, I will be with you now."

Sara smiled at Hikari before running into her husband's arms. Hikari smiled as they walked onto the dance floor. The musicians began to play as the young couple began to waltz. Hikari watched them for a long time with a small smile on her face. In fact, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her husband walking towards her.

"Hikari," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her body. Kaname kissed her nape and pulled back only slightly to gaze into her sapphire orbs. His nose touched hers and his hot breath tickled her face, "Have been here all night since we got here? I have been looking for you."

"Yes," Hikari whispered, "Lord Kaname, I need to ask you a question."

"You can ask me anything," Kaname replied as he lightly kissed her lips.

"Well, would you consider… you know… making love to me? Sara and Takuma will be making love to each other to night. We could treat this as our own wedding night. After all, we never had a wedding night."

Kaname stared at her, "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Kaname," Hikari interrupted, "We have been ready for months… I feel close enough to you now that I want this. I want to be with you as your wife. I want you to make me yours. It is your right to have me. You don't have Hanaka in the way anymore to stop us from getting close."

Kaname kissed her deeply yet slowly, causing his teenage bride to press herself against him, "I want you to be completely sure about what we will do. It is something so intimate that once we begin, I will not be able to stop. I will not stop until the end. I will love you with deep reverence… and I will make you scream my name with no restraint."

Hikari gazed at him for a moment before nodding, "We are husband and wife… there is nothing wrong with wanting each other intimately."

"No," Kaname replied, "No, there certain is not."

"So, will you… you know… tonight," Hikari asked hesitantly, "I have waited long enough."

Kaname kissed her again, "As have I," he whispered against her lips. It had been some time since he had any sexual satisfaction. He needed this, "Let's say we go home early, eh? Therefore, we will have an early night."

Kaname's lips pressed hotly against her cheek. Hikari sighed and gripped his formal dress jacket. Kaname could feel her curves through her green silk evening gown. With every caress, the found themselves wanting each other with an immense need, "Let's get back to the Kuran manor. There isn't much time until the wedding reception is over so we should leave now."

Hikari nodded wordlessly and Kaname took Hikari by the hand as they walked towards the front entrance of the Awayuki manor and without a word to anyone. Hikari was shaking with immense excitement as they climbed into the limousine and the chauffer drove away. Kaname pulled the shutter down so that chauffer couldn't see them in the back as they kissed each other hungrily. His hands travelled underneath her gown and caressed her reasonable sized breast, fondling and caressing it with due care and attention. Hikari arched into him, whimpering softly.

"Kaname, what are you doing to me," she cried. Kaname's lips descended upon hers to silence her. As exciting as it was, he wanted to spare the chauffer their cries of passion. Hikari sighed and hummed as his hands caressed her supple body. Eventually, Hikari and Kaname felt the limousine stop and the chauffer called,

"We're here now, Your Majesties," he said uneasily. Hikari giggled as Kaname opened the door and pulled her out with him. He scooped her into his arms and walked into the Kuran manor. This time, he went straight to his bedroom. Hikari noted the magnificence of the richly decorated king's bedroom. It was beautiful.

However, she didn't get much time to think of the decoration as Kaname had placed her on the bed and he had climbed on top of her after throwing his jacket off onto the floor. With his hands, he smoothed over her smooth thighs, bringing her silk gown up with his hand. His lips attacked her neck with heated kisses as the dress was pull from over her head. He caressed her sides and stomach.

"Kaname, don't stop!" Hikari whispered as he didn't break eye contact with her and it made her hypnotised by his wine coloured gaze. He kissed her chest and area and began to pull the straps of her bra down, kissing her bare shoulders lovingly. Hikari whimpered and writhed against him. Kaname felt her unbutton his shirt and undo his tie, her nimble fingers working quickly and making light work of undressing her lover.

When his shirt was off, Hikari's hands caressed his toned upper body as Kaname did the same, caressing her soft skin tenderly. Eventually, Kaname rid himself of his trousers. Kaname gazed into her eyes and caressed her cheeks, "I'll ask you one more time… do you want this, Hikari, because if you suddenly decide to change your mind in the middle of it all, I will refuse to stop… I cannot stop. You can only take a man so far."

Hikari reached up and touched his face as Kaname's arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her as close as possible, "I want this more than anything."

_Kaname rested his forehead against hers and nodded. For the whole night, they moved in sync with one another. They held each other tightly through the highest times of pleasure. At first, it was very uncomfortable for Hikari, but Kaname's gentle movements soothed her and he made the time to dry her tears. Their moans and whimpers of pleasure allowed them to be enshrouded in their own world. For Hikari, this was the most intimate thing she had ever indulged in but there was no fear and no uncertainty. She felt safe in his strong arms. _

_As they became close to the end, Kaname's fangs sank into her neck, causing Hikari to scream his name with ecstasy. Kaname's arms tightened around his wife's waist as her exquisite blood past his lips. As they reached the height of their passion, all the windows in the manor cracked under the force of their cries._

Eventually, Kaname and Hikari fell into a heap in each other's arms. They breathed heavily and sweat rolled off their tired limbs. Kaname pulled the duvet over them once he got his breath back and pulled his tired wife into his arms, "Good night, my little Hikari."

"Good night, my lord," Hikari replied as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So Kaname and Hikari have finally consummated their marriage. I think the time was right because of what I want to happen next in the story. **

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 24 – Unexpected

* * *

><p>Kaname's eyes fluttered open the next morning. He felt extraordinarily tired and worn out. It wasn't surprising though. It suddenly occurred to him that he finally made love to his wife. It then occurred to him that Hikari was not in the bed with him. What was left was a messy mass of sheets and a small blood stain where she had lay… he fingered it lightly… it was Hikari's innocence.<p>

Running a hand through his hair, Kaname wondered where his wife was. He looked around and his acute hearing picked up a shower being turned on. His head turned in the direction of his ensuite bathroom. Smirking slightly, he got out of bed and loosely wrapped his robe around his shoulders and tied it around his waist. He walked towards his ensuite and opened the door. Steam filled the heated room and he make out his wife's small form. She was humming to herself and washing her hair.

Kaname smirked again and wondered if Hikari would mind him joining her. Probably not, he concluded. He let his robe drop to the floor and walked silently into the shower, opening the glass door and closing it again. Amazingly, Hikari hadn't noticed him invade her shower time until she felt his hand rest on her hips. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as she cried out in surprise, "Lord Kaname, what are you doing here?"

"I do believe you are in _my_ shower, my little Hikari, therefore I can come in here if I wish to," Kaname said as he nibbled at her ear, causing Hikari to fell back against him. Kaname's hands caressed and fondled her soft breasts as his lips attacked her neck with wet and open mouthed kisses. Hikari panted and felt herself surrendering to him again. Her mind turned to the night before and images from the night before flashed through her mind. It made her blush a deep shade of red and she didn't know what to do.

Hikari turned around in his arms and looked up at him as the hot water continued to run from the shower. Kaname caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss his wife, backing her against the cool tiled wall, "Hikari, did you enjoy last night," he asked against her lips. Hikari hummed with pleasure as Kaname's hands caressed her, "I asked you a question, my little Hikari…. Answer me."

"Yes," Hikari whispered, "I enjoyed every minute of it."

Kaname firmly placed his hands on her hips and pushed her up so that Hikari could wrap her slim legs around his waist. Hikari cried out in surprise as he pressed her against the tiled wall and felt the pleasant invasion which had taken her innocence the night before. Gripping each other tightly, they both succumbed to the pleasure which was quick to devour them both.

* * *

><p>After a long while, Hikari and Kaname emerged from the bathroom. Hikari bashfully picked up her evening gown and slipped it over her head, "I want you to sleep in my room from now on, Hikari," Kaname said imperiously. Hikari turned to him and smiled.<p>

"As you wish, but what about my things," Hikari asked.

"You'll be able to keep your room for receiving your own guests and keeping your own possessions in there but you are to sleep in my room from now on," Kaname said as he pulled on a shirt and a pair of trousers. Hikari nodded and walked towards the door. Kaname raised an eye brow, "I didn't say you could leave."

Hikari jumped and blinked, "Oh? I see…"

Kaname slowly sauntered towards her and pressed a kissed on her lips, "Not without my kiss."

"Oh…" Hikari suddenly wrapped around his waist, "Kaname, is it safe to say that "I love you?""

Kaname gazed into her eyes, "If you feel comfortable saying that you love me, then so be it."

"Do you love me," Hikari asked, "Don't tell me you took my virginity without loving me…. please don't…"

Kaname returned her hug tightly, "I love you," He whispered into her ear, "You may say it too."

Hikari sighed as he took her into his arms and closed eyes serenely, "I love you too."

Hikari eventually left her husband's room and quickly walked back to her own room. Since she had already showered, she walked to her walk in wardrobe and pulled her evening gown over her head. Letting it fall onto the floor. She gazed into the full length mirror and saw the bruises beginning to form around the inside of her thighs and lower abdomen. She hadn't expected to be so bruised or sore but she had been a virgin and not used to being treated that way.

"Well, I belong to my husband now…" Hikari whispered as she turned clothes. She pulled a smart, cream, pleated skirt with a turquoise chiffon shirt with a white collar and cuffs. She also wore a white camisole underneath her shirt.

Stepping out of her wardrobe, she stepped into a pair of white court shoes and fastened a string of pearls around her neck. She brushed out her hair and tied it up with a turquoise ribbon. Suddenly, she heard the door open.

"My lady," Hana squeaked, "I was not expecting you here! Where were you last night?"

Hikari gazed at her maid wordlessly for a moment before deep blush crept across her features, "I was with my husband… we were finally intimate and I am longer a maid."

"You mean you… lost your virginity to your husband? Not that that is shocking… but it's been almost a year since you got married and now…"

"Yes, I know…" Hikari replied, "Well, the servants will have plenty to gossip about when they see our sheets."

Hana blushed, "I know… well, you haven't done anything shameful. You are now your husband's wife."

"Indeed," Hikari said as she smoothed down her dress, "I wonder… if… I will get pregnant anytime soon…"

"It would be a joyous time if you did, my lady," Hana replied with joyful smile, "You are much loved throughout the court and a healthy heir from you would increase you popularity even more. I am sure that Lord Kaname would be happy too."

Hikari rubbed her stomach, "Well, I'm sure that I will know before too long," Hikari sat down on her bed and turned to her servant, "I was so scared last night… but Lord Kaname made me feel so comfortable. It hurt at first but he made sure that I enjoyed it just as much as he did. I'm sorry… you don't need to know all this… I just had to tell someone because I thought I would burst with happiness."

"I am a woman too, my lady," Hana said, "I don't mind hearing about these things too."

Hikari giggled slightly, "Well, let's go. I don't wish to miss breakfast with my husband."

The two girls giggled as they walked out of Hikari's room and down to the breakfast room. Kaname was already sitting at the table, reading the morning's newspaper, "Good morning, my lord," Hikari asked, "I hope that you are well."

Kaname looked and sent a small smile her way, "I am very well, thank you, Hikari."

Hikari blushed and walked to her seat. Hana pulled it out for her and Hikari sat down. Another servant placed a dish in front of cold meats and toast. However, something felt off. This was her favourite breakfast dish but, suddenly, she didn't want it.

"You're not eating, Hikari," Kaname said as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "What is the matter?"

"I don't know," Hikari said, "I feel a bit sick."

Kaname eyed her, "It's not like you not to eat."

"The very sight of it makes me nauseous," Hikari placed a hand to her stomach. She nibbled a piece of toast before gagging and spitting it out into her napkin, "Perhaps I will just go to the toilet."

Hikari made to stand up but a dizzy feeling came over her and collapsed back into the chair. Kaname stood up and walked over to her, "Hikari, my love, are you well?"

"No, I feel odd…" Hikari replied, "I think I… am going to be sick…" Hikari breathed deeply and placed a hand to her mouth.

"Lady Hikari, perhaps you should go to bed," Hana said as she helped Hikari to her feet. Hikari had gone a white, a colour draining from her face. Swear poured from her forehead and she trembled violently. Kaname swept his wife into his arms and took her to his bedroom. He placed her on their now clean bed and helped her under the covers.

"Hana," Kaname said sharply and the lady in waiting stood to attention.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Retrieve the physician," Kaname said, "I must know what's wrong with my wife."

"As you wish," Hana said as she ran from the room. Kaname sat on the side of the bed and caressed Hikari's hair.

"Hikari," Kaname said as he leaned over to kiss her sweaty forehead, "What's wrong? Vampires don't get sick…"

After five minutes, the physician arrived, "My lord, please leave the room whilst I attend to your wife."

Kaname was about to protest but the physician gave him a glare, "Please, my lord, I must have peace when I examine your wife. You included, Miss Hana."

"As you wish," Kaname said as he opened the door and walked out. Hana nodded and followed the young lord out of the room, closing the door behind her. The physician turned to his patient and opened his medical equipment bag.

"Are you the physician," Hikari croaked.

"Yes, madam," he said happily, "I see that you are unwell."

"Vampires don't get sick do they," Hikari asked with a small smile, "What's wrong with me?"

He placed his stethoscope to her heart. He frowned when he heard it beating erratically. Her breathing was laboured and her temperature was through the roof.

"Tell me, my lady," he said, "When was the last time you had intercourse with your husband?"

Hikari flushed slightly, "This morning," she said, "The first time ever was last night."

"You were a virgin until last night," the physician asked with surprise and Hikari nodded, her face flushed, "I see… well… it seems a reasonable amount of time for gestation for a pureblood vampire of your age."

"Gestation," Hikari asked incredulously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have conceived a child," the physician replied and Hikari gasped sharply despite her condition.

"We… only made love last night… and this morning! How can I be showing signs so quickly," Hikari asked.

"You're a pureblood vampire, my lady," the physician replied, "It takes less than twelve hours to show. If you were human or a lower class vampire, it would obviously take more time."

"I see," Hikari said with a small smile.

"In the meantime, you must remain in bed," the physician said, "You will probably have more episodes like this. You will also have pains that will consume your body later within the pregnancy. These pains can be soothed with blood from Lord Kaname. Also, intercourse is out of the question. You're body will be too weak to withstand the physical impact it has on you."

Hikari blushed deeply, "How long will my pregnancy be, good physician?"

"About six months," he replied, "Any other questions?"

"No, thank you, tell Lord Kaname he can come in now. I will tell him myself," Hikari said, "Thank you for everything."

The physician nodded and walked towards the door and opened it, "You are free to go in now, my lord."

"Thank you," he said, "Hana will show you out."

"Please come this way," she said as Kaname walked inside and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and caressed her hair.

"So, what's wrong with you," he said with a small smile, "Don't tell me you're sick?"

"No," Hikari replied, "I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

Kaname gazed but didn't seem surprised, "Pregnant? Well, I should have seen it coming. It only takes a few hours to show itself in us."

"Kaname, were you aware that I would be impregnated so soon? That in six months… I would be baring you a child?"

"I didn't think about it… I wanted you," Kaname said, "But does it really matter, we are husband and wife. That's what we're supposed to do."

"I know but it's just a big shock…" Hikari said, "I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. I was expecting it to happen… perhaps after the fifth or sixth time… Perhaps my naivety will be the death of me. My mother died when I was a baby so I know nothing of sex or the female body."

"it's not your fault," Kaname replied, "It's nobody's fault."

"Why isn't Hanaka pregnant if you have slept with her many times," Hikari asked.

"Hikari, Hanaka takes a special herb which acts as a form of contraception," Kaname replied, "We didn't want her to be pregnant."

"I see," Hikari said quietly.

"But forget about her… it's me and you… man and wife… and a baby… _our baby_," Kaname said as he caressed her cheek, "Hanaka no longer matters."

Hikari smiled weakly, "I am glad that you see it that way."

Kaname leaned over and kissed her tenderly, "Get some rest; Hana will be in to change your clothes soon."

"Yes, my lord," Hikari replied, "But after our child is born, you wouldn't mind giving me some that herb. I wouldn't want to get pregnant again so soon."

"Yes," Kaname said as he caressed her cheek, "I will. Now get some rest. I will be up later to check on you."

Hikari nodded as Kaname walked from the room, closing the door behind him and leaving his wife to rest.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 25 - Newborn

* * *

><p>Hikari's pregnancy was difficult and hard. As the physician had said, her body was consumed by intense pains coming from her abdominal area. They reminded the young queen of monthly bleed pains but much more intense.<p>

The news of her pregnancy had spread like a wild fire throughout court and the fact that she had lost her virginity the day before her pregnancy was revealed caused a stare in itself. Although, Hikari was mostly oblivious to the gossip and news which had gripped her people; Kaname and Hana had decided that it was better not to tell her as not cause her any stress.

However, Kaname felt increasingly frustrated by the fact that he couldn't touch her. He knew that it was for the best that they didn't have intercourse, the very fact that she had to sleep beside him in his bed and that she was in reach of him was hard. He tried to put such selfish thoughts behind him and the back of his mind. He just kept looking forward until the day he could finally touch her again.

One morning, Hana sat herself next to the bed in the chair which had been brought from Hikari's room. Hikari was in a deep slumber and it seemed that she would not be waking for a while. She rocked the rocking chair slightly as she began some embroidery she had been working on since the pregnancy was announced. Hana was making baby clothes for the upcoming birth. The birth was three months in and there were three months to go. She tried to keep it gender neutral but she could help but make it pretty.

Looking up from her work, she noticed the bassinet Kaname had commissioned for the birth of his child. It was made out of wicker, which was woven in intricate weaves. There was a canopy over it made out of cream line and it was held back by gold silk ribbon. The bedding was made out of cream satin and the blanket had been delicately crocheted by Hana. The cot was rested upon a stable brass stand, which could be folded away if they wanted to move the bassinet around as the bassinet had handles made out of wicker.

Suddenly, Hana's attention was drawn back to her young mistress. The girl fidgeted and fussed in her sleep. Soon whimpers followed, "Lady Hikari," Hana said as she caressed Hikari's hair and placed a cold compress on her forehead to cool her forehead, "Shhh… calm yourself," she whispered. Hikari's whimpers quietened but it was obvious that she was in pain as she was gripping the thick duvet tightly in her delicate hands.

Eventually, Hikari's eyes slowly opened, "Hana, it hurts," was the first thing she said.

"I know," Hana said with a small smile, "It won't be long now before everything will be over."

Hikari nodded and her eyes closed again, drifting back off to sleep. Then, the door swung open and Kaname walked into the bedroom. His eyes fell on his sickly wife and his eyes saddened, "How is she? Has she been sleeping since I left her?"

"Yes, Lord Kaname," Hana replied, "She is still in a lot of pain despite your blood. The foetus must be thirsty. If I may ask, are you staying here now or just passing through?"

"I'm just here to check on her, Hana, nothing more," Kaname replied. Walking over to the bed, he pressed a kiss to lips and caressing her sweaty cheeks before walking from the room, closing the door behind him. Hana sighed and sat back down. She smiled gently, liking to see that the two of them had developed romantic feelings for each other. Hana had always hated Hanaka for what she was doing to her mistress and she hated the look of sadness and loneliness on Hikari's face.

"I'm glad to see everything is falling nicely into place," Hana said as she picked up her embroidery and carried on with her work.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Kaname settled beside his wife, he gazed at her whilst caressing the small bump which would later be twice the size in the next three months. He could feel the child moving and it brought a smile to his face. Hikari's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him through hooded eyes.<p>

"Hello, my little Hikari," Kaname said affectionately, "How are you?"

"I am very tired," Hikari answered and she caressed her own stomach, "This little one is going to be a handful… I am looking forward to holding him or her when they are finally born."

"A part of me is regretful that you are pregnant," Kaname said serenely, "I cannot make love to you in this state and you are in pain. I am partially responsible for that. I am sorry."

"I don't blame you, Lord Kaname," Hikari replied in a barely audible whisper, "It is your right as my husband to want physical intimacy from me. It just so happens that we pureblood females seem to get pregnant very quickly."

Kaname sighed and pressed a kiss to Hikari's lips, deepening it very quickly. Hikari sighed as Kaname's hands caressed her sides. Hikari's slim fingers tangled in his hair and caressed his bare upper body.

"It's been so long since you have kissed me like this," Hikari smiled, "It makes me feel better. Kiss me again."

Kaname caged her in with his arms, being careful not crush her pregnant stomach and kissed her again, "You are making it very hard for me to resist you," Kaname whispered against her lips. Hikari bit his lip with her fangs, causing her husband to gasp sharply, and Hikari licked at his blood before kissing him deeply.

Kaname broke the kiss slowly and opened his eyes to his wife gazing up at him, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from being kissed. Hikari smiled at him as he regretfully climbed off her and laid himself beside her and pulled the covers over them more.

"Soon, my lord," Hikari said quietly, "We will be able to be intimate again."

Kaname sighed and nodded, "That day is eagerly anticipated. Let's get some sleep."

"Yes, my lord," Hikari said as Kaname rested his head on her breasts, tenderly caressing her pregnant stomach, "Good night, Lord Kaname."

"Good night, my little Hikari," Kaname whispered as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

><p>"She's what," Hanaka hissed, "She's pregnant? When did this happen?"<p>

Yuko sighed, "The child was conceived and announced three months ago."

Hanaka screamed in anger and threw a vase at the wall, causing it to smash into a million pieces, "And she calls me a whore," she laughed sarcastically, "She jumps in bed with him as soon as I am out."

"Well, that's not completely true," Yuko replied, "Apparently, she had intercourse exactly three months ago. You were banished from court ten months ago. It looks like he was in love with her after all. Pureblood females become pregnant rather quickly."

"She's stolen him away from me! I could have been the mother to his children! Why did he choose her over me," Hanaka screamed, "He has known me for years! How can he just fall in love with her and fall out of love with me? It's not fair."

"Well, you could always beg Lord Kaname to let you return to court… then pounce on him when he is most vulnerable. After all, Lady Hikari will be at her weakest and would not be able to give Lord Kaname what he wants."

"Of course, that's a wonderful idea. Hikari won't be able to give him what he wants even after the child is born… not for a while anyway," Hanaka giggled girlishly and admired herself in the mirror, "Oh, I can't wait! How can any man resist me? I am beautiful."

"Yes, dear, but you mustn't rush things… manipulate the situation to your advantage," Yuko said with a small smiled, "Plus, you must mend things with your father. He still hasn't forgiven you for losing your grip on him the first time. This had better work."

"Oh, this will work because there are exceptional circumstances," Hanaka said as she admired the low cut velvet dress she was wearing.

* * *

><p>A cold and bitter winter followed. The windows all had to be repaired from Kaname and Hikari's first time together. This caused Hikari to be extremely embarrassed as she had lost control of her powers and emotions. Kaname didn't really care and was very cavalier about it all. However, he knew that it have been one of the most intense experiences of his life. Although Hanaka had been a great lover, Hikari's experimental touches and inexperience as a lover made it all the more loving and tender. Hikari had given up all control to him, unlike Hanaka who had always wanted control.<p>

The whole of the Kuran manor was preparing for the birth of the Kuran heir. It was frenzied with the birth being an imminent certainty. The servants were hard at work and paper work was being drawn up by officials. Yuuki, in the preparation for the birth had been out shopping for both the baby and Hikari, buying fresh night gowns and babygrows and other baby essentials. Zero had gone home, unable to stand the busy atmosphere.

Then, one cold December night, Hikari's waters broke. Hana and Yuuki shooed everyone from the room. Yuuki, already having a child of her own, knew how to help the pain stricken Hikari.

"It hurts," Hikari whimpered. Yuuki pulled down the thick duvet from Hikari's body, "Yuuki, it hurts!"

Hana held Hikari's ankles down and watched as Hikari whimpered and cried out in immense pain, "Keep breathing, my lady," Hana said soothingly, "It will soon be over."

Yuuki held Hikari's hand as she continued to push as the contractions washed over her weaken body, "Let Lord Kaname in! I need him," Hikari cried, "Please, Yuuki let him in!"

Yuuki turned to Hana and nodded in agreement. Yuuki walked over to the door and opened it to find Sara, Kaname and Takuma standing outside, "Kaname, Hikari wants you. I'll in the drawing room with Sara and Takuma."

Kaname nodded, walking inside and closing the door behind him, "How is everything?"

"Lord Kaname, she is very weak… labour is going to be difficult," Hana said as Hikari screamed as she tried to push out her baby.

"What do you need me to do," Kaname replied.

"Hold her hand and make her feel safe," Hana said with a smile. Kaname walked towards his wife and picked up her hand. Hikari opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Lord Kaname," she whispered, "It's so hard…"

"I know," Kaname said as he kissed her sweaty forehead, "You can do it."

Hikari whimpered and cried out again as another contraction washed over again, "Ah, somebody please help me…" she cried out. Kaname felt her nails digging into his flesh but he said nothing, knowing that he was the cause of her pain. Hana continued to hold her ankles down and Hikari dug her ankles into the ruined bedding.

After many more hours and a bone chilling scream, a baby was born. Hana took the baby away and Hikari collapsed against the pillows, her eyes closed as the greyish light of morning peeked through the curtains. Kaname cradled his delicate wife in his arms and watched as she limply laid back. Kaname watched Hana as she cleaned up the child and wrapped it up in a warm blanket.

"Hana, is the child all right," Kaname asked. Hana nodded, "What sex is the child?"

"The child is a girl," she replied, "A healthy baby girl."

Kaname smiled slightly as he watched the child fidget and fuss in the girl's arms. The baby girl's cries awoke the exhausted mother and she opened her eyes, "Is that my child?"

"Yes, it's a baby girl," Kaname whispered. Hikari smiled weakly and held out a frail hand to Hana, signalling her to give her the child. Hana glanced at Kaname and he nodded. Hana walked forward and placed the baby girl in her mother's arms. Hikari cradled her child in her arms and gazed down at the now settle child.

"She's beautiful," Hikari said as she gazed at her child, "What should I name her?"

The child had tufts of silvery white hair and her eyes were a deep blue, "What should I call you," Hikari cooed, "You're so beautiful."

"Yes," Kaname replied, "She is as beautiful as her mother."

"Her name will be Haruka," Hikari said as she kissed her baby's forehead, "My beautiful child."

"It's a beautiful name," Kaname said as Hikari gently rocked her newborn child in her arms and placed her in the bassinet. Hana approached them and took the child from the tired princess.

"Hana, I will give my wife blood… please leave us and we will call you back in to redress the bed," Kaname said. Hana hesitated but nodded.

"As you wish, my lord," she said a she bobbed a curtsy and left the room, closing the door behind her. Apart from the sound of the fire in the fireplace and the soft coos of their baby girl in the bassinet, everything was silent.

"Hikari, you need to drink my blood," Kaname said but he didn't get a response. He knew she was weak but he thought that would follow any pregnancy. However, his wife was limp in his arms and she was deathly pale, "Hikari, wake up! You need to wake up and drink my blood!"

Still he didn't get a response from her. Before he lost his cool, he savagely bit into his own wrist and let his own blood gush into his mouth. Struggling not to swallow, he placed his lips to hers and letting her blood gush into Hikari's mouth. Hikari swallowed it instinctively and the colour immediately rose to her cheeks.

"Hikari," Kaname whispered as he pulled away from her. Hikari gazed at him and she weakly caressed his cheek. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, letting Kaname wipe away a small trail of blood coming from Hikari's mouth. He stood up with his wife in his arms and walked to the door to call Hana back in.

"Hana, please change to bed clothes," Kaname said, "Lady Hikari needs her rest."

"Yes, my lord," Hana said as she rushed inside with clean bedding she had collected from the airing cupboard. Hikari unconsciously snuggled into Kaname's chest and Kaname was driven by the instinct to hold her tightly.

As soon as Hana finished, she helped Kaname redress Hikari into a fresh nightgown, "I put some of that herb into her bedside table," Hana said succinctly.

"I see, thank you," Kaname said, "Please make sure there is an ample supply."

Hana blushed slight but hid it well, "Yes, my lord. It is in the store house. I will retrieve it whenever you have need," Hana said as she helped Hikari beneath the covers, "If that is all, I will take my leave."

"Yes, thank you, Hana," Kaname said, "You have been a great help."

Hana nodded and left the room with a massive smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 26 - Family Time

* * *

><p>Hikari remained asleep for three consecutive days after the birth of her child. In that time, everyone was celebrating the birth of the princess and they were also eagerly awaiting the awakening of their queen. Kaname stayed next to his wife for most of the time. Hana would look after the child's care needs so Kaname didn't have to but Kaname wouldn't hesitate to hold his child, who was growing in beauty every day.<p>

"She is a beautiful child," Hana said as she handed Haruka to Kaname, "Tell me, is she named after Lord Haruka, her grandfather?"

"No," Kaname replied, "The characters in her name are different. Her name means "fragrant springtime". My father's name means "distant"," Kaname gazed at his child for a few moments. Haruka gazed up at her father with wonder and childish curiosity, "I didn't expect to have a child from Hikari."

Hana turned to him, "What do you mean? She is your wife."

"Well, yes, she is," Kaname replied, "But I didn't treat her as I should have. I am in love with her and that is the reason I finally took her six months ago. I had to have her."

"Well, it's good to know that you now love her," Hana said, "Princess Haruka is the proof of your love for Lady Hikari."

Kaname gazed at the girl for a moment before gazing at his wife, "I wish she would wake up… I… miss her. When can I be intimate with her again?"

"The physician said that she should abstain from physical intimacy for at least a week after the birth," Hana said, "She has to heal after such a hard birth."

Kaname sigh, "Well, you're dismissed for now, Hana. I will call you if she awakens."

"Yes, my lord," Hana said as she walked from the room. Kaname stood up and rocked his daughter when she began to fuss and snivel. She began to cry and Kaname knew for whom she was crying for. He walked over to the bed and sat on it, facing his wife with their child.

"Hikari, please wake up… Haruka needs you," Kaname whispered. At the sound of her baby's cry, Hikari's eyes slowly fluttered open. Kaname smiled gently, "Hello."

"Hello," Hikari whispered hoarsely, "Haruka is crying."

Kaname nodded, "I can't stop her crying. She wants you."

"She probably wants feeding," Hikari said weakly, "I am too weak to breast feed her."

"Don't worry," Kaname said, "Hana fed her with a bottle."

"Oh…" Hikari said dejectedly. Tears began to run down her cheeks, "I can't even hold my own child or care for her… what kind of mother am I? I can't even hold her."

Kaname stood up and placed Haruka in her bassinet and brought it to the side of the bed so that Hikari could clearly see the fussing child. Kaname helped Hikari to sit up and Hikari sat in his lap, her head under his chin. He held her tightly and caressed her gently.

"Hikari, you should drink my blood again," Kaname said tenderly and Hikari nodded. Hikari weakly pulled herself up to his neck. Kaname could feel her hot breath puffing in short breaths. Hikari licked his neck before sinking her dainty fangs into his neck. Kaname held her even tighter and tried to suppress a groan. He struggled to control himself but as he heard his baby cry, he shook his head.

Hikari eventually stopped drinking and pulled away after licking him clean. Kaname kissed her gently, tasting his blood on her lips. Hikari sighed and kissed him back. They pulled away from each other before Hikari placed her hand in the crib. Haruka grabbed her finger instinctively and it made Hikari's heart burst with joy.

"I love you, Haruka," Hikari said with small smile. Kaname nuzzled his wife and kissed her neck gently, "I love you too, Lord Kaname," she added with a small smile. Kaname smiled and he caressed her gently.

"My love," Kaname said tenderly, "You should get some more rest."

Hikari nodded and Kaname stood up before settling her down on the bed, "I wish that I was better."

"You will be with a lot more rest," Kaname said as he pulled the duvet over her. He then moved the basinet closer to the bed for Hikari. Haruka gurgled and cooed, sensing the close presence of her mother. Hikari leaned over and caressed Haruka's little cheeks with her finger. Kaname smiled at the scene before walking out, leaving mother and daughter alone. Hikari sat up properly and picked her infant daughter up. Cradling her in her arms, Hikari kissed Haruka's forehead delicately.

"My little babe," Hikari whispered, "I love you very much. You are the most beautiful of girls. I am so proud to be your mother. I didn't think I would ever have you… but I do and you are loved," she kissed her child again. Looking up towards the door, she checked that nobody was coming in before she opened her nightgown and let her daughter latch onto her breast hungrily. Hikari smiled brightly. It felt odd to watch her child breast feed from her but that was just because she had never done it before.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hikari gasped but didn't stop her child from feeding, "Come in," she said regally. The door opened to reveal her father standing there. His facial expression spoke volumes as he gazed at his daughter, who was radiant in her motherhood.

"My dear Hikari," Eisuke said proudly, "My dearest Hikari… you have done me proud."

Hikari smiled as he closed the door and sat on the bed, "It's lovely to see you father. I have been very tired and could not see anyone after Haruka's birth. You can hold her in a minute. She's just finishing up her meal."

"Give her all the time she needs," Eisuke said, "She looks a lot like you although her hair is whiter. My granddaughter is extremely beautiful."

"She is and I wouldn't have it any other way," Hikari said as she kissed Haruka's forehead again. Eventually, Haruka stopped lapping at her mother's milk. She covered her breast with her night gown and wiped her child's mouth with the edge of her gown.

"So, you fell in love with young Lord Kaname?" Eisuke said as Hikari handed him his grandchild. Hikari nodded with a blush.

"Yes," Hikari said, "I love him, father, I am not afraid to admit that."

"What of Hanaka?"

"He discarded her and banished her from court," Hikari said proudly, "Now, that I have given him a child, I am now more secure in my position as his queen."

"Indeed," Eisuke said with a nod, "You must hang on to it with everything that you have."

"I will, father," Hikari said as she admired the sight of her daughter in her father's arms, "Haruka will be queen as she is a Kuran."

"Will they be pushing for a son," Eisuke asked, "You do realise that, even though you have given birth to a healthy daughter, they will want a son…. Possibly to marry his sister as the Kurans have done in the past."

"Oh… well… I know but I will not have another child for a couple of years perhaps. This was very stressful and I won't readily be pregnant again for a while," Hikari said, "I want to concentrate on my daughter for now."

"So, if Lord Kaname wants to be intimate with you, you will refuse him because you do not want to be pregnant," Eisuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Hikari said with a blush, "I have been given a special herb which acts as a contraceptive."

"Are you sure it works," Eisuke asked.

"It has kept Hanaka childfree all this time," Hikari said with a smirk, "It will be fine. I will be a good wife and obey my husband. It is my duty."

Eisuke placed his granddaughter back in the bassinet, "I am very happy to see that you have grown into a woman. I am very proud of you. However, I must depart and return to the Kitamura manor. I have a lot of paperwork to sort out and or finances need looking at. I will return later."

"All right, father," Hikari said as she kissed her father on the cheek. Eisuke kissed her on the forehead before leaving the young queen alone.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**There is a little love scene in this chapter. As usual it's in italics.**

Chapter 27 – Love for Each Other

* * *

><p>Hikari rocked her child, humming a soft lullaby. It had been one and a half weeks since the birth of Haruka and the whole court was buzzing with excitement. Kaname couldn't have been prouder with his little princess. He had secretly wanted a son but it didn't seem to matter anymore when he held his little daughter or, as he was doing now, watching his wife cradle her lovingly.<p>

Unlike himself, the winter sun, which was pouring through the windows, favoured her beauty. It illuminated her facial features her silvery hair shone with a mirror shine.

"This will be her first Christmas with us," Hikari mused out loud. Kaname smiled slightly and walked over to her as Hikari placed the sleeping Haruka in her bassinet. He placed his hands on her hips from behind and kissed her neck with wet kisses. Hikari giggled and squirmed against him, "Lord Kaname, what are you doing?"

"What do you think," Kaname whispered, "I want you."

Hikari pulled out of his grip, "I can't."

"Why not," Kaname asked, completely bewildered, "It's been well over a week now since the birth. We have waited as the physician said we should."

Hikari nodded, "I know that but it isn't as simple as that. That's only a recommendation. I am still rather sore. Do you ever see me sitting down? I always stand where possible."

"Perhaps you should be checked to see if anything is amiss," Kaname said.

"Plus, I'm still a little weak. My body isn't as strong as it used to be. Haruka took up to half of everything I consumed when I was pregnant with her," Hikari said as she pulled away from him even more, walking to the other side of the bassinet, "I'm sorry, Lord Kaname, I'm just not well enough for such… physical exertion yet. I love you… you know I do."

Kaname stared at her for a moment, "I see."

"Lord Kaname, you're upset aren't you? I'm sorry to deny you like that," Hikari said, "But you must allow me time to become strong again."

Kaname walked around the crib towards his wife and took her into his arms, "All right…" Kaname wanted her… needed her… craved her… His need for her was overwhelming and unrelenting. Every time he was near her, his body ached with the need which threatened to consume them both. Having her in bed with him was bad enough. However, he knew he had to respect that Hikari was now the mother of his child, his _heiress_, who was the longed for child.

"Your mother and father are coming to the presentation of our child, aren't they," Hikari asked as she rested her head against his chest, "Are you excited?"

"I wouldn't say I was excited by it," Kaname said, "But I want the whole court to know how beautiful our daughter is," Hikari giggled in response, "Just like her beautiful mother."

"You flatterer," Hikari playfully smacked his chest, "But Haruka is a very beautiful child."

Haruka was fast asleep in the basinet. Kaname and Hikari both admired their daughter, noticing the small way Haruka was becoming aware of the world around her. Being of pureblooded birth, Haruka's development was quicker than any human or lower class vampire infant. She was already the size of a four month old baby and had the mental capacity of a child of that age.

Kaname kissed his wife deeply, bringing her into his arms tenderly, "Everything is perfect," he whispered against her lips. Hikari threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Yes, everything is perfect," Hikari said, "I have you and the rest of our family… what more do we need?"

Kaname kissed her hungrily and greedily, taking without asking yet knowing that she gave willingly. Hikari pressed herself against him, wanting him and forgetting everything which didn't belong in that moment. The broke their kiss briefly, savouring the moment before their lips touched again and intoxicating the other with their presence.

"Kaname," Hikari moaned softly. Kaname smiled against her lips, please be the fact that she didn't address him as "Lord Kaname". She had only called him just "Kaname" on a handful of times. It was when they were close to each other, about to succumb to the passionate feelings they could barely contain.

"My little Hikari," Kaname whispered tenderly. Their kiss continued for a long time, totally consumed by their love for each other. Kaname's hands travelled over her curves and he backed her against the wall. Hikari's stomach had healed and gone back to its usually flat state but her breasts were fuller due to the milk which was produced for their little daughter.

"Kaname, please don't go too far… you know I'm not ready yet," Kaname heard her say. She was right. He couldn't go too far. He didn't want to hurt his lover. Kaname broke their kiss and brought her into a tight hug.

"I love you, my little Hikari," Kaname whispered, "I will never let you leave me."

Hikari gripped his silk shirt, bringing him closer to her, "I will never leave you, Kaname."

Kaname's grip on her tightened and he leaned down to kiss her passionately, as he did before. They whimpered and cried out. Hikari no longer care about how sore she was. She needed to feel him against her. Pulling him towards the bed, Hikari fell on the bed and Kaname fell on top of her.

"Hikari, you told me you didn't want to."

"Forget what I said," Hikari whispered, "You need me, Kaname, I should not be selfish."

Kaname stared at her, "I can't do this if you're in pain."

"It will be a sweet pain," Hikari whispered, "It's a pain I can bear… only for you."

Kaname caressed her hair lovingly, "Have you taken the herb," Kaname asked.

"I asked Hana to give it to me this morning," Hikari said as Kaname slowly moved her nightgown up her legs, "I was feeling better this morning and I wanted to be prepared."

"I am afraid that I will hurt you," Kaname whispered against her neck.

"Be gentle… you know how to pleasure me," Hikari answered as they undressed each other, "But we must be quiet too. We cannot wake the baby."

Kaname nodded as he threw her nightgown on the floor. He gazed down at her and, as expected, there was not a trace that she had been pregnant at all. Kaname kissed her stomach and up to her bra clad breasts.

Hikari whimpered under him and began to unbutton his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders to reveal his firm and lean upper body. As she ran her hand around him, she noticed that he was muscular yet not overly so. His skin was like marble and as her hand travelled up to the back of his head, his hair was silky under her touch.

Hikari pulled him down by the back of the head to kiss her and Kaname gladly obliged. Kaname held her to him, wanting to protect her from the outside world and so that she was only consume by him. Kaname knew he was possessive but his overwhelming need to possess and make her his was too much for him.

_Hikari didn't resist as he finally connected himself with her. It was quite painful but Kaname was gentle. He caressed and kissed her, making her forget about any pain she had been in. Their bodies didn't separate once as their love for each other was revealed to one another by tender touches, kisses and caresses. They tugged on silky hair and gripped onto each other tightly as they came to their end. _

"I love you, Kaname," Hikari whispered breathlessly as they lay in each other's arms, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hikari," Kaname caressed her cheek gently. The light of the setting sun gave their room a wonderful glow. It made the couple feel calm and at ease. Kaname pulled the thick comforter over them and they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 28 - Hanaka's Return

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Hikari," Kaname asked as he straightened his cravat. Hikari smoothed her sleeveless dark blue gown and pulled her white evening gloves on to protect her gown.<p>

"I am, my lord," Hikari said as she picked up the little Haruka and cradled her in her arms. Haruka was dressed in a silk white gown and wrapped in a crocheted cashmere shawl, "Everyone will love her won't they?"

"Of course," Kaname said with a small smile, "She is a beautiful child."

"That's not what I mean," Hikari said, "Was everyone expecting a boy? Were you expecting a boy? A son and heir to call your own… kings have been known to divorce their queens if they could not bear them a male child."

"We have plenty of time to produce a male child," Kaname replied, "After all, we have only just ascended the throne and we have an eternity with one another. Even if we do not produce a son, Haruka could quite easily be queen in her own right as I have the right to change the Act of Succession, a piece of legislation which determines how the throne is succeeded."

"I see," Hikari said with a small smile, "I am sure Haruka will be a great queen. But what would happen if you didn't change the Act of Succession?"

"It would pass over to a male relative… namely my uncle Rido if he survives another couple of thousand years… you haven't met him yet. He will be at the gathering," Kaname said as he shuddered. Hikari giggled as she cradled her little child.

"I cannot wait to meet him," she said as she kissed the top of her child's head delicately. Kaname glanced at her briefly.

"Trust me, he isn't a person you will want to meet a second time. I don't want you to go anywhere near him. He is not to be trusted," Kaname said as he took Haruka into his arms so that Hikari could place her silver tiara in her hair. Hikari took her child back and gently rocked her into a light sleep. Kaname eyed her for a moment before speaking, "I didn't hurt you before did I?"

"Hurt me," Hikari asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean when we were intimate a few hours ago," Kaname said awkwardly, "Did I hurt you? You seemed to be enjoying yourself but please assure me that you're not hurt?"

"You did not hurt me, Lord Kaname," Hikari said kindly, "You made it very enjoyable for me and for that I am grateful. It hurt at first but your gentleness made all the pain go away. You really did help me to feel wonderful and for that I am grateful. I am your wife and I should behave in that manner because you have waited so patiently over the last six months whilst I carried your child. The least I can do is to give you some relief."

Kaname caressed her cheeks tenderly and before kissing her tenderly, "I am glad but I do not wish to hurt my precious little Hikari. You are my wife and it is my job to take care of you."

Hikari nodded and nuzzled him gently. They walked towards the door and opened it. Walking out towards the ballroom, Kaname shuddered a he caught the scent of the uncle he hated. However, he also caught the scent of his parents and his sister. This comforted him.

When they approached the ballroom, Haruka began to fuss and cry, "Haruka, my dearest, what is wrong," Hikari asked tenderly. Kaname caressed Haruka's head in an attempt to calm her down. Kaname's touch seemed to do the trick as she calmed down and began making noises, obviously liking the sound of her own voice.

"I wonder why she started crying," Hikari wondered.

"Perhaps she senses someone she doesn't like," Kaname said through gritted teeth, "It is said that vampire children are more sensitive to things like that than adults are."

"Kaname, is your uncle a danger to us," Hikari asked but Kaname didn't answer, "Well, is he? You don't seem very happy to know that he is here."

Kaname eyed her for a moment, "He is no danger to us. However, I still do not like nor do I trust him. We have never had the best relationship."

"Oh, I see," Hikari said a she tightened a grip on her little daughter. Kaname nodded towards a waiting servant who opened the door. Hanabusa, who was standing next to the door, turned to see the Royal Family standing in the large doorway. His heart ached. It had been just over six months since he had seen her last. He hadn't believed the rumours that Hikari was pregnant with Kaname's child.

"Lord Kaname and Lady Hikari Kuran have arrived, the beloved King and Queen of our race," the servant announced, "And presenting, Princess Haruka Kuran, the precious princess of our race."

The aristocrats in the room all bowed deeply before turning to each other to gossip and speculate. Hikari spotted her in laws, her father, Sara and Takuma standing in one corner of the room. This comforted her to no end. However, there was a face she didn't recognise amongst the ones she did.

"It seems that Lord and Lady Kuran have stepped up to their responsibilities," one noble said proudly.

"Pity that it wasn't a son," another said.

"If she can bear a healthy daughter, she can bear a healthy son," another said.

"Don't say that in front of them," another said.

"Princess Haruka is a treasure we must live to protect."

"Yes, we must be vigilant!"

Hikari grimaced slightly, "We must thank you for your support on this matter," she said uneasily. She turned her head to see Hanabusa staring at her with saddened eyes. He knew that Hikari had rejected him and that she had wanted to work on her relationship with Kaname. However, he didn't think that they would have a child.

"Thank you for attending our get together tonight," Kaname said with ease, "Here, you have bore witness to the heiress of our race. With her, a new age will be established. We must embrace change and not be bogged down with unnecessary tradition. Therefore, if we do not bear a son, Princess Haruka will be our heiress and the throne will not be given to a male relative."

There was a small scoff coming from the corner where their friends and family were standing. Kaname turned his head to see Rido, his uncle, with a large smirk on his face.

"What is so funny, dear uncle," Kaname asked with mock familiarity.

"Forgive me, dear nephew, it is just that a female has never been a queen in her own right before. Why should we change now," Rido asked, sauntering towards them slowly. Silence rang within the room and Rido's footsteps seemed even louder.

"Why shouldn't Haruka rule," Kaname asked, "She is a pureblood vampire and Kuran blood runs though her veins."

"Well, for the simple fact that she is girl," Rido replied, "If she chooses not to provide an heir, the Kuran line will die out."

"Rest assured, Uncle Rido, we will bear more children so that will not happen," Kaname replied.

"Rido," Juuri cooed playfully but not without warning, "Don't be such a stuck in the mud. It doesn't suit you!"

"I am sure that our granddaughter will make an excellent queen," Haruka added. Rido growled slightly in response.

"That isn't the point we are discussing," Rido said brusquely, "She is a girl and girls cannot have children without a men."

"But neither can men without girls," Hikari said, "I understand that there is a different attitude towards girls than boys; we cannot just mate someone unless they are our husband. We are looked down upon as whores or as loose women. This unfortunate attitude can ruin a woman's reputation, even more so if she is the queen. Yet a man can get away with it with no questions asked… the only blessing is that any illegitimate children do not inherit the throne."

Everyone stared at the young queen wordlessly, dumbfounded by her words. Kaname hold on Hikari's waist tightened, almost protectively, "She's quite correct," Sara said as she sipped her faux blood, "Why shouldn't a female inherit the throne? Personally, I wouldn't want the throne. However, Princess Haruka is a Kuran princess and deserves our loyalty. I propose a toast to Princess Haruka and her parents and hope that, if she does indeed reign, her reign will be prosperous and peaceful. To Princess Haruka and her parents… long may they live!"

Sara raised her glass and it took a few moments before everyone raised their glasses, "To Princess Haruka and her parents!"

Sara smiled at Hikari, who smiled bright back, "Thank you," Hikari mouthed. Sara nodded in response. Hikari turned back to her uncle in law, "You see, Haruka, your great-niece, has all the support in the world."

Rido growled again before turning his back on the young family and walking away. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief, "I am glad bit is over."

"You spoke well," Kaname said with a small smile, "Having another powerful pureblood like Sara on supporting Haruka is a blessing."

"I understand what you mean," Hikari said as they walked over to Sara and Takuma, "Thank you for that, Sara."

"It is of no matter to me," Sara said kindly, "I will reserve judgement on the young princess until it is time for her ascend the throne. She is a baby and we cannot judge her character yet. However, if she is anything like her mother, I am sure she will make a wonderful queen."

"You are very kind, Sara," Kaname said. Sara sighed.

"Well, we haven't told anyone yet but I am with child as well," Sara said, "We have been taking a special herb as a contraceptive and one day, I forgot to take it. Not that it matters because, of course, we can support the child and he or she will want for nothing. We were just a little unprepared. We have been married for six months… we didn't think we would be having a child so quickly."

"We are very happy though," Takuma said, "I am personally excited."

"Congratulations, Sara," Hikari cried, "I wish you all the best. I would hug you but I have Haruka in my arms."

"As do I," Kaname said blandly.

"How come you're not in any pain though," Hikari asked.

"I am not carrying a pureblood child," Sara answered, "I have suffered a little bit of pain but not much. The reason for the pain is because the pureblood foetus demands nearly half of what you consume. Luckily, the child isn't a pureblood and I am not rendered bedridden."

"The child will be powerful though. You, Takuma, are from the most powerful aristocratic family, almost pureblooded, and Sara's family is on par with the Kuran family," Kaname said.

"Please do not worry, Kaname," Sara said, "The child will not be a threat to your Act of Succession."

"I didn't say that they would," Kaname replied. Before he could say anything else, Juuri walked over to them with a big grin on her youthful face, "Mother, what is it?"

"Kaname, why do you have to be so stoic," she whined but then turned to Hikari and baby Haruka, "May I hold my granddaughter?"

"Yes, of course," Hikari said as she handed the child to her grandmother.

"Oh, she is the image of her mother," Juuri cooed, "I assume that her name means "fragrant springtime"?"

"Yes, Mother," Kaname replied.

"That makes it easier to tell granddaughter from grandfather apart," Juuri said as her husband approached them, "Haruka, here is _little_ Haruka! Isn't she beautiful?"

"Very," Haruka replied, "I honoured be her name's sake… sort of."

Suddenly, a servant came bounding in and ran towards his master, causing a stair with the guests, "Lord Kaname, Lady Hanaka has returned! She is quite tattered and injured and has travelled all the way from the Ikeda manor. She says that she has been attacked."

Kaname glanced at Hikari, whose eyes had widened at the mention of her name, "Why did she come here," Hikari hissed.

"Take her to the drawing room," Kaname said to the servant, "Give her something to eat. My wife and I will be up as soon as we can excuse ourselves."

The servant nodded and ran out. Juuri scoffed, "This will cause a stair within this happy household."

"Are you staying here tonight, Mother," Hikari asked. Juuri nodded.

"Yes, _big_ Haruka is staying here and so is Rido," Juuri said, "I assure you, all eyes will be watching her, my dear Hikari," she said as she handed the child back.

"Would you like me to hold Princess Haruka whilst you go and sort this out with Hanaka," Sara asked and Hikari shook her head.

"No, that will not be necessary. I want to take Haruka up with us. It will be a clear reminder of how I am alpha female in this household not her," Hikari said with a smirk and Sara nodded with an equally wide smirk.

"Go on then," Sara said but Juuri shook her head.

"Do not take the child up there. We will look after her here. I understand that your goal is to show her who is boss but she doesn't even need to see the child to know that she is here."

Hikari hesitated before nodding handing the child to Sara. Kaname turned to his guests.

"Please excuse my wife and I. Please continue to enjoy yourselves," Kaname announced before they quickly exited the ballroom. Hikari tugged on Kaname's wrist.

"I hope she doesn't think she's getting back with you," Hikari said.

"I have made it clear who I want," Kaname said before they entered the drawing room. They opened the door to see a bedraggled and injured Hanaka standing in the middle of the room, cuts marring her beautiful face.

"Lord Kaname, Lady Hikari, you're the only ones I could turn to," she cried, gripping Kaname's shoulders desperately, "I was attacked by enemies of the Ikeda family. My parents are dead."

Hikari and Kaname glanced at each other, "Dead?"

"Yes," Hanaka replied, "I cannot return to the Ikeda manor until a proper investigation has been carried out. I seek refuge here."

Hikari stared at her, "How do we know you're telling us the truth? How do we know you're not just here for something else?"

"Like what," Hanaka asked innocently.

"Oh, I think you know," Hikari replied.

"See, Lord Kaname, she is bullying me! How do I know it wasn't you who sent those assassins, Lady Hikari?"

"Hikari couldn't have done that. She has been bedridden for six months due to pregnancy," Kaname interjected, "I hear that you know about this."

Hanaka held back a snarl, "Yes, Lord Kaname… forgive me, Lady Hikari, I am just in shock."

"As a lady of court, we will provide you with clean clothes and a bed for a few nights whilst we conduct a formal investigation," Kaname said, "Please do not expect anything more."

Hanaka clenched her fists underneath her cape, "As you wish and thank you."

Kaname turned on his heel and walked out. Hikari smirked at her, "You heard what he said, Hanaka. He's mine now and there's not a thing you can do about it. I do not believe your cock and bull story."

"Believe what you wish," Hanaka sneered, "He's never been yours. He's always been mine."

"He sees it differently apparently," Hikari replied, "I have bore his child. Granted, it is not a son but she is a pureblood princess nonetheless. My position as Kaname's queen is now secure."

Hanaka glared at her as Hikari left the room without another word.

* * *

><p>As Hanaka was led to her room by a servant, she spotted Rido casually leaning against the wall. She stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Lord Rido, what a surprise."<p>

"I see you have finally wormed your way back in," he sneered.

"I will have what I want, Lord Rido," Hanaka replied.

"What is it that you want, Lady Hanaka?"

"I want to have Lord Kaname," Hanaka replied, "I also want Lady Hikari and her little brat dead."

Rido shooed the servant away and sauntered towards the beautiful red haired woman, "I can help you with that."

"How and what would you want in return, Lord Rido," Hanaka replied.

"Ah, so you understand that I want payment… or rather… something in return…"

She saw the predatory look in his dual coloured eyes.

"Oh, I know… I think I will like this little arrangement. I give you what you want and you give me what I want."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss, "I'm glad you understand," Rido whispered against her lips. Rido backed Hanaka into her room and kicked the door shut with a slam. They tore at each other's clothes, devouring each other with carnal lust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So Hanaka has returned with a bang. So it raises questions… are her parents really dead or is it a rouse to get Kaname back? She arrived at the manor injured…. Hmmm… well, you will have to wait and see.**

**PS Happy (belated) Christmas!**

**Please Review**


	29. Chapter 29

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 29 - Suspicions

* * *

><p><em>A Blood covered face…<em>

_Blood covering the walls…_

_Blood covered blade…_

_A Blood covered bassinet_

"HARUKA!"

Hikari woke up with a scream, covered in beads of sweat.

She held her sheet over her naked chest as she sat up and tried to get her breath back. Kaname woke up with a start and sat up, "Hikari," he said as he brought her to his chest. Hikari sobbed into him chest and vaguely, she could hear her daughter crying in the bassinet.

"Kaname, there was blood everywhere… Haruka was… killed…."

She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her lithe and bare body, tying the silk cord around her waist. She rushed over to her crying child and picked her up, holding Haruka to her chest, "My baby… my dear child…"

Kaname watched them, completely confused, "Hikari, what's going on?"

Hikari looked back at him, "I had a bad dream… it must be due to me worrying about… Hanaka and what she is really here for. Did her parents really die?"

"Who knows," Kaname said swung his legs out of bed and wrapped his own robe around his shoulders and tied it around his waist. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back to his firm chest before sliding his hands down her arms to her slim waist. Hikari placed Haruka back in her bassinet, "Now, forget about her," he said as he kissed her neck slowly and with open mouthed kisses, "Everything is fine… I will always protect you."

Hikari melted back in his arms. Kaname's arms tightened his arms around her waist as he spun her around so that he could kiss her on the lips. Hikari smiled against his lips, feeling rather victorious as Kaname's hands caressed her supple body and slipped underneath her robe.

"Kaname," Hikari whispered against his lips, melting against him as he backed her against the bed. They fell on the bed as they tore each other's robes from each other's body, succumbing to the passion which consumed them both. They climbed underneath their duvet with a giggle. Kaname's fangs sank into her neck for the first time in months, lapping up the delicious blood which ran through her veins.

_"Hikari," Kaname whispered against her neck, drinking her blood with a feral delight. Hikari tightened her arms around him possessively. Kaname moaned deeply and throatily as their bodies connected for a second time that night. Hikari's head fell back against the pillows and her whimpers of pleasure filled the room. When Kaname pulled back from her neck, her gazed into her eyes and wondered how he could not have loved her before now. He leaned on his elbows and kissed her deeply. Hikari kissed him back as they allowed themselves to be one being and one in their love. The young king and queen could not contain themselves as they kept each other close, enjoying the intimacy they both shared._

"That was amazing, Lord Kaname," Hikari whispered as she rested her head against his chest. Kaname caressed her hair, "You make me forget everything else but you… do you really love me?"

"Yes, my little Hikari," Kaname whispered as he kissed the top of her head, "I really do love you. I can honestly say that I only lusted after Hanaka. It's always been you… I just didn't know it."

"I'm glad," Hikari said. Kaname's grip on her small body tightened as he gazed at her. Despite no longer being a virgin, Hikari was still rather innocent and nervous lover. Her cheeks would redden deeply and her innocent touches would send Kaname crazy with lust and he also had the urge to protect and possess her innocent body. Hikari was _his_ and nobody else's.

"Hikari, promise me that you will never leave me… promise me that… because I do not want to spend eternity alone," Kaname whispered, gazing into her eyes meaningfully. Hikari's breath hitched in her throat as she gazed back at him.

"Haven't I already promised you that I will not leave you? No, I will not leave you. I am yours and you are mine," Hikari kissed him briefly, "Let's get some sleep. I don't want to miss the action tomorrow."

Kaname laughed slightly pulled Hikari to rest her head underneath his chin in the crook of his neck, "Neither can I," Kaname said, "Sweet dreams, my little Hikari."

"You too, my love," Hikari whispered as they both fell asleep without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>That morning, Hanaka stared at the man she had just shared her bed with. Rido was asleep and Hanaka had a chance to admire him. He was handsome and resembled his nephew greatly. Obviously, that was no surprise. She ran a hand through his tousled ebony hair and caressed his cheek gently.<p>

Holding the sheet to her chest, she stood up and walked over to her chemise which had been thrown on the floor, "Where are you going," she heard a deep voice ask. Hanaka turned around and blinked at the man in the bed.

"Lord Rido, I am just about to have a bath," she said calmly.

"Who said you could leave," Rido said imperiously, "Hanaka, come here."

Hanaka hesitated before climbing back into the bed, "Lord Rido, just how are you going to kill that little brat and its mother?"

"Oh, there are ways," Rido said as ran a hand over the outside of Hanaka's thigh and hip, "Kaname will not allow just anyone near his child or mate. We should just lie low for a while and you must earn their trust. Ever heard of "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer"? Well, that something we must do… you must earn Hikari and Kaname's trust. It won't be easy but it will be worth it in the end."

"A cunning plan, Lord Rido," Hanaka said. Hanaka stared at her lover for a moment before she straddled his lap and pressed her womanly body against him, "So, you'll keep quiet about this?"

"Of course, I want the little brat dead so I can be king," Rido said, "If Hikari and Kaname cannot produce a male heir by the time they retire from the throne, it will go to me."

"Well, I'm only in this for Kaname," Hanaka said haughtily, "I want to be queen."

"Yet, you're pressing yourself against _me_," Rido said with a smirk. Hanaka kissed his neck lightly as Rido's hands rested on her bare thighs, "Who is it that you really want? You don't actually love Kaname do you? Otherwise, you wouldn't be here… seducing me."

"It's not love that is the driving force behind this plan," Hanaka said as she caressed his bare chest with her soft hands, "I just want to be queen and get rid of Hikari and her little brat. Love is not important. Kaname is a tool for me to rise above the noble riffraff of this court."

"I see that your are power hungry," Rido said, "It's an admirable trait in a woman so young."

"Age doesn't matter," Hanaka said as she pulled him closer to her body, "If you're are ambitious, nothing else matters… nor should it matter."

Rido chuckled softly before flipping their positions so that he above her, "One more round before I go?"

"You're a good lover… I'll give you that," Hanaka said as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist and pulled him nearer to her body.

* * *

><p>Kaname and Hikari walked out of their bedroom that morning with Haruka in Hikari's arms. Kaname gazed at his wife and child with pride, "You're glowing today, my dear."<p>

"You're flattering me again," Hikari said with an amused smile, "Last night was wonderful though. I feel very safe with you when you… make love to me like that," Hikari said with a deep blush. Kaname smiled down at her and caressed her cheeks.

"I love you, my little Hikari," Kaname said, kissed her forehead lingeringly, "I am glad we have finally found each other."

Hikari nodded as they turned their attention to their little daughter just as they kissed each other passionately, who started whimpering slightly, "Look, Lord Kaname, I don't think our darling little Haruka is getting enough attention."

Kaname laughed softly and caressed the top of Haruka's head. Haruka seemed to be soothed by this and she quietened down. Hikari giggled and kissed Haruka's forehead. They continued to walk down to breakfast as they continued to fuss over their little daughter. As they walked inside the breakfast room, everyone had gathered there. To Hikari's annoyance, Hanaka was sitting at the table as well. Rido was sitting opposite her. Juuri and Haruka were sitting next their elder brother. Sara and Takuma were sitting next to Hanaka with Yuuki and Zero.

"Good morning," everyone said at once. Hikari and Kaname smiled at them brightly. Kaname pulled out the chair at the head of the table for Hikari and she sat down. Kaname walked to the other end of the table and sat down after a servant had pulled out the chair for him.

"So, Hanaka, have you heard anything from last night," Kaname asked nonchalantly. Hanaka looked up at him and shook her head, her red locks falling in front of her porcelain doll-like face.

"No, my lord… nothing… no letters… no phone call… nothing…" Hanaka sniffed. Hikari stared at the woman with barely hidden suspicion, "I know not if my parents are alive."

"Are you sure about that," Hikari asked, unable to believe the downcast girl. Hanaka glared at her.

"Of course I am," Hanaka hissed, "It's none of your business even if it wasn't."

"How dare you talk to the Queen of vampires in such a way," Hanabusa said as he stood in the doorway. He wore a glare which would rival Hanaka's, "Who are you to talk like that?"

Hanaka glared at him again, "She has no right to say such things," Hanaka hissed.

"She has a right to speculate… given the nature of the situation," Hanabusa said as he walked further into the room.

"Hanaka, Hanabusa is a quite correct," Kaname said, "You must be open to accusation and, if you are indeed innocent, you will be able to answer them without guilt or hesitation or getting upset and defensive. Please do not speak in a rude manner to my wife again. She is the queen and you must owe her that respect."

Hanaka gritted her teeth and nodded stiffly, conceding reluctantly, "As you wish, Lord Kaname."

"Hanabusa, please have a seat and have some breakfast," Kaname said as gesture to a servant to pull a chair out for the blond vampire. Hanabusa nodded and sat down in the seat next to Hikari. He eyed the beautiful young queen as she tenderly nursed her royal infant. Kaname, in turn, discreetly eyed the male aristocrat. He didn't like the way Hanabusa was attracted to his wife. However, he restrained the urge to kill him because he didn't want to lose the love he had earned from his wife after so long.

"Anyway, we will conduct proper investigation," Kaname said as he took a bite out of some toast, "So you must be prepared for questioning. You are not exempt as you are also a suspect."

Hanaka gritted her teeth. Kaname stood up, "I am not longer hungry," he declared, "Hikari, please join me in the garden after you have finished."

"Yes, my lord," Hikari said submissively. As Kaname walked past everyone, especially Hanaka, he caught a scent on her which sickened him.

"_So… you were with my uncle last night… how sickening…" _Kaname thought.

"Hang on, Lord Kaname," Hanaka cried, "How do we know that Lady Hikari didn't send those assassins?"

"Because Hikari was with me the entire time and she is too kind to do such a thing," Kaname replied coolly, "Please dismiss such thoughts from your mind."

Hanaka nodded stiffly. Hikari straightened herself out and stood up as she finished her tea, "I am finished now, Lord Kaname."

"Please follow me and leave Haruka with my mother," Kaname said. Hikari nodded and handed baby Haruka to her grandmother. Juuri cooed childishly over the child as Hikari left the room. Kaname grabbed Hikari by the hand and pulled her out into the garden. It was overcast and snowy but the cold was not unbearable, "I smelt Rido's scent on Hanaka."

"Your uncle's scent on… Hanaka," Hikari asked incredulously, "That's disgusting!"

"Indeed," Kaname said, "You wouldn't think that a grieving daughter who had just lost her parents in a bloody murder would have intimate relations on the same night, would you?"

"No," Hikari whispered, "No, I wouldn't."

"Didn't thing you would," Kaname said with a sardonic chuckle.

"Anyway, why would Rido, a powerful pureblood vampire, want a child like Hanaka? He's nearly 3000 years old. Why would he want an aristocrat? I'm not being snobbish or elitist… I'm just thinking why he wouldn't want a more powerful mate."

"Rido has always had a weakness for beautiful women," Kaname said with a harsh sigh, "Ever since my mother rejected him for my father, he has sought out any woman who has some kind of resemblance to my mother."

"What kind of resemblance does Hanaka have to you mother," Hikari asked.

"Well, it could be her long red hair. My mother has reddish brown hair and the fact that it's long is a plus. It can be anything and the similarity can be small and very minor. He always seems to have a different lover every time I see him, each one with a similarity to my mother," Kaname said gravely.

"I see… so it is an obsession," Hikari asked and Kaname nodded.

"You could say that," Kaname said as he sighed. Hikari hummed slightly in thought, "What is it?"

"I don't know… just the thought of them together is just that little bit odd," she said as she tapped her chin with her forefinger.

"Well, in any case, we must investigate this case," Kaname said as he stared out at the beautiful landscape, "I strongly suspect that her parents are not dead but I must be seen to investigate."

"I understand," Hikari said as she caressed his back comfortingly, "And when we find out that she is lying about the whole thing, we can finally banish her from court for good."

"Indeed," Kaname said as he nodded, "Now, let's spend the day together. Just us though… my mother will gladly look after Haruka."

"That sounds nice," Hikari said, "I look forward to it."

Kaname smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. Hikari smiled against his lips and submitted to him gladly, "Let's go."

"Sure," Hikari said as she followed him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, I updated again! I hope you like this chapter. Anyway, I have a story called "A Pureblood's Innocence". It's actually quite old but I am rewriting it at the moment. If anyone would like to read it, it is in my profile.**


	30. Chapter 30

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 30 - Fun at the Fair

* * *

><p>Kaname and Hikari indeed went out that day. Changing from their formal and stiff clothing, they opted for a more casual approach since they had chosen to go to a nearby Christmaswinter fairground. Hikari wore a pair of white jeans and a red, long sleeved t-shirt. On her feet was a pair of black ankle boots. Kaname wore a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and black v-neck sweater. On his feet was a pair of good leather shoes. Pulling on their winter coats, they made sure that their daughter was all right with Juuri before heading out. Hikari had recalled Hanaka glaring at her as they walked out of the Kuran manor.

"I'm so excited, Lord Kaname," Hikari said as she linked her arm through his, "We get a normal for today!"

Kaname smiled down at his wife for a moment before nodding, "It is nice to get out of doing our court duties once in a while."

"It's also nice to forget that we're parents once in a while too," Hikari said, "As much as I love our baby, I haven't been able to do anything for myself. I know that comes with parenthood but most mothers are not confined to their bed for six months."

"There's no shame in that, Hikari," Kaname said, "It's nice that just the two of us have this time alone. My mother loves our daughter so it wasn't a problem to leave Haruka with her."

"I know… I just don't want to feel guilt," Hikari said as they approached the town where the fair was being held. Kaname looked around to see excited human children pulling their parents in the same direction.

"One day, we will take Haruka here when she is old enough to appreciate this," Kaname said as they gazed at the snow covered town.

"This town is so picturesque," Hikari said with a small smile, "You could find it on a Christmas card."

"Indeed," Kaname said they walked past a few of the village shops which were decked out in Christmas decorations. Hikari sniffed and giggled childishly.

"Can we go in that cake shop, Lord Kaname," she squealed. Kaname turned his head to see the cake shop on the other side of the road, "Please, Lord Kaname?"

"All right," Kaname said as he let his wife lead him the hand. Hikari pulled him inside the cake shop and breathed in the sweet scent of sugar and chocolate. Hikari squealed with delight and stuffed her hand in her pocket and pulled out her little purse.

"Please, sir, may we have those cup cakes… the once with the chocolate chips and white icing," Hikari said as she placed the coins on the counter cheerily. The man behind the counter smiled at her cheerily.

"Yes, Miss," he said as he picked up a pair of tongs and retrieve the cakes from the stands behind the glass presentation counter. He placed them each into their own brown paper bag, "There you go, Miss, have a nice day!"

"Thank you," Hikari said as she handed the cake she had bought for Kaname to him. Kaname blinked as he received the cake from his excited wife, "Come on, Lord Kaname! Eat your cake!" Hikari said as they left the shop.

Kaname pulled the cake from paper bag and grazed at it before taking a bite out of it, "Does it taste good, Lord Kaname?"

"Yes, it does," Kaname replied with a cheery smile. Hikari bit into her cake and shuddered with great joy, "Hikari."

"Yes, Lord Kaname," Hikari replied as she swallowed the mouthful of cake, "What is it?"

"Please don't call me "Lord Kaname" today," Kaname said, "Call me as you do when… when we're in private… when we're too wrapped up in our love to care about social status and titles…."

Hikari blushed deeply, "If that is your wish, Kaname, then I will honour it."

Kaname smiled, "I love it when you just call me like that."

As they both finished their cakes, Kaname pulled Hikari into a deep kiss, tasting the sweetness of the cake in her mouth. Kaname's arms were tight around her slender waist, warming her up instantly. They heard giggling and sighs coming a gaggle of teenage girls and heard comments such as,

"Oh, isn't young love beautiful?"

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that!"

"I wish I was her!"

Hikari smiled against Kaname's lips and broke the kiss slowly for breath, "Look, we made them jealous… and they think you're my boyfriend…. How disappointed they would be if they learnt that you are my husband…" Hikari playfully gloated. Kaname smirked slightly and gazed into her eyes meaningfully, touching her face with his gloved hand. After a few more moments, they pulled away and Hikari slipped her hand in his and pulled him in the direction of the fair. They join a long queue, which quickly became even longer, "It must be quite a popular attraction."

"Indeed," Kaname said as he watched the queue. After another hour, they bought their tickets and stepped inside the fairground, "Which ride do you wish to go on first?"

"I'd love to go on the rollercoaster," Hikari said, "I've never been on one before! Can we?"

"Of course," Kaname said, "I have never been on one either."

"Well, it's an experience we can have together," Hikari said as she pulled him towards the large metal rollercoaster. Luckily, there wasn't much of a queue and they more or less got on it within minutes, "I'm so excited!"

The protective bar came down over them and before they could even thick it shot of like a bullet. Hikari squealed and grabbed onto Kaname's arm as they went at a very fast speed. They could barely feel themselves doing 360 degree loops. Before they knew it, the ride had come to end. Hikari and Kaname looked at each other, "Well, that's certainly something…." She said as they stepped out of the rollercoaster train.

Both Hikari and Kaname were quite dazed and uneasy on their feet, causing them to hold onto each other, "Wow, that was exhilarating," Hikari said as they sat down on a nearby bench, "Shall we go on the Ferris wheel?"

Kaname nodded as he tried to control his breathing and dizziness. After a few minutes, they stood up and walked over to the large and red Ferris wheel. This time, there was a larger queue and it took some time to pass. As they were seated in their own carriage, Hikari and Kaname sat next to one another as the man operating it closed the door.

"It seems that we have come far in our relationship," Hikari said distantly after a moment of silence, "You know the rumours… people said that you had many lovers…. Is that true?"

Kaname turned his head to her and shook it slowly, "It was only ever Hanaka and then… you came along…"

"Did you ever really love her? Or was it just carnal lust," Hikari asked. Kaname blinked at her.

"Why the questions all of a sudden," Kaname asked.

"I just want to know," Hikari said, "We shouldn't have secrets anymore."

Kaname sighed and nodded, "I was with Hanaka for a number of reasons. One of them was our parents. We were going to marry but then your father came to us asking for help. Before I knew it, I was married to you. I thought I loved her but then one day… she touched me and I was repulsed by it. It was then that I knew that I wanted you… that I had fallen for you. I thought I loved Hanaka but I was wrong. Hikari, I love you and only you."

"So what do you think of Rido sleeping with Hanaka," Hikari asked.

"I don't think anything… Hanaka is power hungry and it is obvious that she didn't love me," Kaname said, "It hardly matters anymore."

"Do you think they're plotting something," Hikari asked, "Hanaka wouldn't just be sleeping with Rido for nothing. She thought you could bring her power above present station but when you rejected her, Kaname, she headed for Rido… a vampire who is vastly older than you. He can offer her something which you can no longer provide. Then she comes with a cock and bull story about her parents being dead. If they are dead, who killed them? If not, what happened to her? It raises all sorts of questions. She is not to be trusted."

"She'll be gone soon," Kaname said evenly, "And out of our lives for good."

Hikari nodded, "So… what are you going to do?"

"About what," Kaname asked.

"About this situation," Hikari answered.

"Oh, I'll come up with a solution," Kaname replied casually. Hikari gazed at him for a moment, "What?"

"Nothing," Hikari replied with a heavy sigh, "I was just looking."

"I see," Kaname said as he entwined his fingers in hers, "Hikari, do you want go home after this?"

"We've only been on two rides, Kaname," Hikari said in an annoyed tone, "Why do you want to go home?"

"Well, perhaps not home but… somewhere less busy would be more agreeable," Kaname replied, "I feel like I am spending time with the rest of the world when I only want to spend it with you."

Hikari blushed deeply, "I see," she said in a small whisper, "Well, there were a couple of cute cafes around. I am sure that we can get into one of those."

Kaname nodded and pulled her into a kiss. Hikari sighed and pulled him closer to her. Kaname groaned quietly as his lover let her hands tangle in his hair. Hikari tugged at his hair as Kaname's lips attacked her neck with wet kisses, causing her to gasp. Hikari was glad that the Ferris wheel carriage was enclosed and with tinted glass.

"Ah, let's go home… we can have much more fun in our bedroom… my mother will still look after Haruka," Kaname whispered cheekily, "Cute cafes aren't going to do it for me."

Hikari giggled, "Well, I am sure that can be arranged…"

"Have you taken your contraceptive this morning," Kaname asked as his hands pulled her closer. Hikari nodded in the heat of the moment. As soon as the Ferris wheel came to a stop, Kaname and Hikari rushed out with a suggestive giggle, leaving the operator confused. Hikari and Kaname left the fairground and walked back to the Kuran manor.

Servants greeted the pair but they paid no heed as they rushed to their bedroom, consumed by desire. Kicking the door shut and locking it, their clothes were torn from their bodies and as they fell on the bed, their loving caresses and kisses were enough to consume the young king and queen. They did not hold back vocally. Their love for each other was too much to handle.

However, as they lay in the afterglow of their physical love, something suddenly dawned on Hikari.

She hadn't taken her contraceptive herb.

It would be a matter of hours before she found out if they had conceived.

Hikari prayed that she hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what will happen? Find out in the next chapter. **


	31. Chapter 31

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 31 - Parenthood

* * *

><p>Hikari woke up earlier than her husband that day. Kaname had been holding her in a vice-like grip and was almost lying on top of her. She needed to get out and think about how she was going to tell Kaname about how she might be pregnant. He wouldn't be happy… she knew that. Haruka was still a baby. They hadn't planned on having anymore children… at least until Haruka was older and not breast feeding.<p>

Flashes of the few hours before passed in her mind's eye. It made her blush deeply at how intimate they were now compared to how she was at the start of their marriage. She let a hand caress his soft hair. It was messy due to the fact that she had been burying her hands in it in the highest times of ecstasy. His hands held her so delicately yet firmly, keeping her safely in his grasp, "Kaname…" she whispered as if his name was a prayer. His smooth skin shone in the midday light like marble, perfectly smooth and soft.

She wiggled out from Kaname's grip and picked up her underwear from the floor, "Where are you going," Kaname whispered.

"Lord Kaname," Hikari gasped, "I didn't know you were awake."

"Well, I am and I didn't give you permission to leave," Kaname said as he sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. Hikari bit her lip regretfully.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness, my lord," Hikari whispered.

Kaname gazed at her for a moment, "Where are you going?"

Hikari turned away from him, "It's lunchtime and I'm hungry."

Kaname frowned at his wife's distant attitude. He stood up and pulled on his robe and walked over to Hikari as she pulled on one of her day dresses from the wardrobe. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and he felt her stiffen.

"Hikari, what's going on," he said, "Why are you being like this?"

"It's nothing," Hikari said quietly as she tried in vain to pull away from him.

"I beg to differ," Kaname replied, "A couple of hours before you couldn't keep your hands off me and screaming my name… the moment was perfect. I hate it when you act coldly towards me."

Hikari tried to pry his hands away but Kaname would not let go, "Let go of me, Lord Kaname. I'm not in the mood for this."

Kaname abruptly let go of her, causing Hikari to suddenly feel very cold and empty. Hikari turned to him and gave him a saddened look, "Kaname, I'm sorry… I just have some things on my mind."

"Like what," Kaname asked imperiously, "Please don't shrug me off. You know that I love you."

"Nothing you need to worry about," Hikari said as she picked up her brush from the dresser and brushed out her silvery hair.

"If it is nothing for me to worry about why do I feel myself worrying," Kaname asked, "Did I hurt you? Is that it?"

Hikari shook her head quickly, "No! You didn't hurt me."

"Then what is it," Kaname hissed, "You're not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on."

Hikari sank to her knees and burst out into tears. Kaname fell to his knees and brought her into his arms, "Tell me what's wrong," Kaname said in softer tone. Hikari shook her head and broke away from him, running out of the room in tears, "Hikari! Hikari, come back! Wait!"

He pulled his robe off and pulled on his clothes quickly before pursuing his sobbing wife. When he came to the stairs, he looked around desperately. He didn't like the thought of his wife being upset. Kaname followed her scent through the manor and it led him outside. Ignoring the cold, he ran out and frantically scanned the vast garden for a sign of his distraught queen.

"Hikari," he called, "Where are you?"

"Here," he heard a meek reply. Kaname followed her scent further into the garden. He eventually found her lying in the snow. Kaname's heart broke just watching her.

"Hikari, it's cold out here… you shouldn't be lying there in the snow," Kaname scooped her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest. Hikari gripped his shirt with her cold and pale hands.

"Kaname, I think I am pregnant again," Hikari cried, "I don't think… my body can handle it."

"You can't be," Kaname choked, looking shell-shocked, "You're taking that herb as contraceptive."

"I forgot to take it…" Hikari whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Kaname sat down on the bench behind them wordlessly. The colour had drained from his face. He was going to be father… _again_. How was Hikari was supposed to cope with baring another child so soon after their first? Of course, if the child was a boy, the pressure would be off Hikari to bare more children.

"You didn't forget on purpose did you," Kaname asked.

"No," Hikari replied, "You think I would want to be pregnant so soon after our first? No, I didn't forget on purpose."

"Are you in any pain," he asked.

"Yes, I am," Hikari said weakly, "I'm trying to ignore them for as long as I can this time… with Hanaka back I cannot afford to be… weak…. I have to take care of Haruka." Hikari tried to take her hands away from her stomach but it was hard to do.

"Hana can take care of Haruka," Kaname said, "By the way, where is Hana?"

"I gave her a couple of weeks off," Hikari replied in a strained voice, "She needs it with all she has done of the past half a year. She will be back next week."

"How will you cope without her," Kaname asked.

"I coped perfectly well without a lady in waiting before I got married to you," Hikari smiled, "I am self sufficient… I always have been."

Kaname glanced at her with his wine coloured eyes, "Well, I'll take you inside now. You should rest."

"No," Hikari whispered, "I cannot rest."

"But what about the baby," Kaname asked, "You need to take better care of yourself."

"It's different from before. Hanaka is here and doing things with Rido that aren't worth thinking about! Please, Kaname, do not announce the news until it is impossible to conceal."

Kaname sighed wordlessly before he turned back inside. Trying to keep out of sight, Kaname walked briskly towards their room and when he arrived there, he placed her on the bed, "Hikari, please rest for the rest of the day."

"No! Kaname, I must keep up appearances," Hikari cried, "Plus, I told myself that I would help Sara with her pregnancy."

"You should have thought of that before you forgot to take your contraceptive," Kaname said in a stern tone, "You are to take care of yourself. If this child is a son, your position as my queen is secure and the throne will not pass to Rido if I ever die."

"Well, I will have to come up with baby names," Hikari said, "But if Sara calls for me at her labour, I will help her."

Kaname wordlessly smiled softly before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Months went by and the news of Hikari's pregnancy was kept a secret apart from the select few such as Sara, Takuma, Hana, Hanabusa and Yuuki. Hanaka and Rido were surprisingly oblivious to the whole thing.<p>

However, Sara was also pregnant. Due to her being rather petite, it was rather difficult for the young, seventeen year old vampire princess. Takuma was at a loss as to what to do for his wife and now he knew how Kaname felt when Hikari was first pregnant.

During Sara's pregnancy, Hikari insisted that she stay at the Kuran manor. Hikari was determined to be there for her friend but didn't want to compromise her own pregnancy nor could she be away from Haruka.

Then, one early May morning, Sara gave birth to a baby boy. Hikari and Hana had helped the princess throughout her difficult labour. Takuma had been ordered out to wait with Kaname, who would, within a matter months, be a father for a second time.

"He's beautiful," Sara said as she gazed down at her newborn son, "He looks like Takuma but with my eyes!"

Hikari sat on the edge of the newly dressed bed. She could see little blond tufts of hair and his eyes were a deep blue. He had traits from both his mother and father, "What are you going to call him, Sara?"

"Kiseki," Sara said, "He's my little miracle."

Sara kissed her little son's forehead before looking up at Hikari, "Are you looking forward to the birth of your child? I know that helping me was hard on you… "

"Yes," Hikari replied, "But I know but… Haruka is no longer breastfeeding and, since she is of pureblood lineage, her development is rather quick for an infant of her age. She is sitting up and pulling herself up into a standing position and walking around the edge of the room. Kaname and I are both rather proud of her. She also takes energy from Kaname now too as her fangs haven't developed… so be prepared for that. She would take it from me but I am pregnant."

"I see… all these things I have to worry about and look forward to…" Sara said as she gently rocked her son into a peaceful slumber when he started to cry, "I will try to help you with your pregnancy, Hikari. It's only right. You have done everything for me. I should repay the favour."

"You don't have to," Hikari replied, "I was doing it because you're my friend.

"Are you in any pain?"

Hikari nodded, "Yes… Kaname fusses over me quite a lot too. He is worried about me having a miscarriage but I have told him that I have to act as if nothing is wrong. I don't want the demon couple from hell knowing how fragile I actually am."

"When you say "the demon couple from hell", you mean Rido and Hanaka, don't you," Sara asked, biting back a giggle and Hikari nodded, "That's an apt name indeed."

"Well, I will let Takuma in now… I am sure that he wants to see his son," Hikari said as she stood up. Walking over to the door, she opened it to see a very tired Takuma with Kaname leaning against the wall next to him.

"Can I go in yet, Lady Hikari," Takuma asked and Hikari nodded.

"Of course," she said as she stepped out, "Sara's very tired so don't tire her out."

"Okay," Takuma said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. He took a moment to gaze at his wife and child before walking to the bed, "Hello, my Sweet Sara," Takuma said in a soft tone."

Sara looked up at him, "Hello, my love," she said as he sat down, "I have named him Kiseki, which means "miracle". Do you like the name, Takuma?"

"I love it," Takuma said he kissed Sara on the lips tenderly. Breaking the kiss slowly, he gazed at his son equally as tenderly, "May I hold him?"

"Yes, of course you can," Sara said as she handed the little bundle to him. Takuma's smile broadened, "He's handsome, isn't he?"

"Very," Takuma said as he gazed at Kiseki with pride, "He will be a hit with the ladies."

"A lady killer, huh," Sara smirked, "I can see him being like that with those big blue eyes."

Takuma placed Kiseki in his bassinet next to their bed. The bassinet was originally Haruka's but she had outgrown it considerably and Hikari saw no reason not to lend it to them whilst they were staying in the Kuran manor. Haruka even had her own room but with a bed designed for toddlers.

"It was kind of Kaname and Hikari to lend us this bassinet," Sara said, "We left all the baby equipment back home."

"We will be back home before you know it," Takuma said, "We can get away from the pressures of court life for a while."

"I would like that," Sara replied thoughtfully. Takuma kissed her tenderly again before climbing under the covers and holding onto his exhausted wife gently as they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>"You must start taking it easy, my lady," Hana said as she folded Hikari's clothes and placed them in the wardrobe, "You are heavily pregnant and need your rest. There is no hiding it now from the court. Surely you are in a lot of pain too."<p>

"I am but I must carry on for Haruka's sake," Hikari replied, "It isn't her fault that I am pregnant again."

"No, I wasn't insinuating that it was," Hana replied, "I am just saying that you should let the servants help you with raising Haruka whilst you're in this condition. You will be bedridden anyway after labour."

"I don't want servants looking after my little girl," Hikari said firmly, "She is mine and I will not let anyone who isn't me look after her."

"I understand that you think that but you need help," Hana said, "However, you are due to go into labour within a matter of days."

Hikari sighed in frustration as Hana pushed down on her shoulders so that Hikari could stand up, "Please, my lady, please rest. You do not want to lose this baby."

Hikari nodded and Hana removed her hands from Hikari's shoulders. Suddenly, Hikari heard a voice calling to her, "Mama," the voice called, "Mama!"

"I must attend to Haruka," Hikari said as she stood up slowly and she earned disapproving look from Hana which she ignored. Hikari trudged out of the bedroom and walked to the room her daughter now occupied. She opened the door to see Haruka standing up in her toddler cot, holding onto the rail. Haruka giggled and reached her tiny hands out to her approaching mother.

"Mama," Haruka cried, "Mama!"

"Hello, my darling girl," Hikari said as she pulled her out of the cot. Haruka tugged on Hikari's silvery curls playfully. Hikari placed Haruka on her hip and cooed softly to her daughter, "You're going to have a brother or sister, Haruka, isn't that exciting?"

Haruka placed a hand tiny hand on the top of her mother pregnant stomach, "Sissy," Haruka said.

"Do you want a sister, Haruka," Hikari asked and Haruka nodded quickly.

"It had better be a boy for your sake," Hikari heard her husband's voice say. Hikari whirled around to see her husband leaning on the door post casually, his white shirt half open, showing off his toned chest. Hikari blushed slightly but regained her composure when Haruka started reaching for her father.

"Papa," Haruka cried. Kaname slowly sauntered into the room. Kaname took his daughter into his arms and admired her blossoming beauty. Her hair was white and pulled into little pigtails. Her large blue eyes observed her father with glee. Haruka wrapped her short arms around her father's neck and nuzzled him.

"Are you hungry," Kaname asked and Haruka nodded slightly. He felt his daughter's lips touch his neck and immediately felt the energy drain out of him. Hikari took Haruka off him as he began to feel dizzy. She placed Haruka back in her cot and turned to Kaname who was leaning on the wall. Hikari supported him as they walked from their daughter's nursery to their room. Hana excused herself as Kaname sat down on the bed and Hikari sat down on his lap. She kissed the side of his head and then his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Hikari said, "It should be me letting her take energy… instead you have to do it because I am pregnant."

Kaname gazed at her with compassion in his eyes, "Don't worry yourself, Hikari, it is as much my fault as it is yours… would you like blood? You haven't had any for a while."

Hikari smiled lightly as she pulled Kaname's shirt collar, "Lord Kaname, are you sure? You have just had your energy drained from you."

"Anything for you, love," Kaname whispered as he tilted his head to the side, allowing his wife to partake from his neck. Kaname gasped as he felt Hikari's fangs pierce his skin. He laid down and pulled her to lie on top of him. Hikari moaned as she adjusted herself to straddle his waist before returning to his neck.

"You are delicious, my love," Hikari moaned against his neck. Kaname groaned and let his hands rest on her back, smoothing the material of her summer dress down yet his hands were threatening to tear it from her body and have his way with her. It wasn't as if Hikari couldn't be intimate with him.

"Kaname, I know what you're thinking," Hikari mumbled against his neck, "We might hurt the baby."

"That's a very old excuse," Kaname replied as his hands travelled under dress. Hikari groaned with exasperation but began to kiss and lick at his neck. Kaname brought her dress over her head and threw it on the floor. Hikari brought her lips to his and Kaname could taste his blood on her lips, causing him to bite down on his lover's bottom lip.

"Kaname, we shouldn't be doing this," Hikari whispered against his lips. Kaname sat up so Hikari was straddling his lap

"You're not stopping it," Kaname replied, "If you really want to stop, you should do it now before passion takes over and we have no way of stopping."

Hikari moaned against him as she unbuttoned his shirt and pressed her scantily clad body against him. Kaname's hands caressed her pregnant belly and her bra clad breasts. He kissed her chin, her neck and her chest until he reached her cleavage. He sank his fangs into the fleshy part of her breast, causing his mate to cry out in surprise.

"Kaname, what are you doing," Hikari cried. Kaname ignored her as he continued to drink greedily. His hands caressed her supple body and they travelled to the fastening on her bra before he heard a pain cry.

"Hikari, what's wrong," Kaname asked as he pulled back.

"I think it's the baby… I think my contractions have started," Hikari cried, "It's a bit early though… I'm not due for another few days yet."

Kaname laid Hikari on the bed and covered her with the bed sheet, "My waters have broken! Kaname, get Hana!"

Kaname nodded quickly and ran from the room. Hikari whimpered and tried to get herself into a comfortable position. Before she could even think, Hana ran into the room and sat on the bed, adjusted Hikari's legs into a comfortable position and looked between her legs.

"See, didn't I tell you not to put too much strain on your body, my lady," Hana said as she examined her mistress.

"It's no use lecturing me now, Hana," Hikari hissed. Kaname sat on the side of the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It was partially my fault, Hana, do not be so harsh to my wife," Kaname said with a smile.

"Yes, well, we need to deliver this child safely and preferably quickly," Hana said, "So when your contractions hit you, you need to push as hard as you can."

Hikari nodded as she laid back on the soft pillows and let her head lie under Kaname's chin. Her hand sought out for Kaname's and Kaname laced his own fingers in hers. Hikari squeezed his hand as a contraction washed over her. Hana held her ankles down to the bed as Hikari pushed with her contraction. Tears streamed down Hikari's cheeks, unable to contain her emotions as she screamed in pain.

"Kaname, don't leave me," Hikari whispered, "I can't do this alone."

"I'm not going to leave you," Kaname replied, kissing the side of her sweaty head. Hikari nodded as she pushed again. Kaname winced when she squeezed too hard on his hand. It went on like that for hours and for most of the next day. Soon, tiredness set in and Hikari was beginning to tire out.

"You must try harder, my lady. This child will not come out by itself," Hana said sternly. Hikari sobbed as she lay limply in Kaname's arms, delirious from her exhaustion. Her eyes began to close, falling asleep.

"We can't allow her to sleep or the child will become distressed," Hana said urgently and Kaname immediately looked panicked, "Lady Hikari, you must wake up!"

"I can't keep my eyes open," Hikari whispered, "Please let me rest."

"You can't," Hana said firmly, "You must keep going. You have pushed out the head, all you need to do it a couple more hard pushes."

Hikari opened her eyes and weakly tried to push, "Hikari, you can do it… I know you can do it," Kaname whispered in her ear. Hikari looked up at him and nodded. Biting her bottom lip hard, she pushed as hard she could.

"That's it, my lady," Hana cried, "One more push and it will all be over!"

Hikari nodded and took a deep breath before pushing the last of her child out with a loud scream, "Well done, my lady," Hana said as she cut the umbilical cord and took the child away to clean it up. However, the room was unusually silent and not filled with the screams of a newborn child.

"Hana, what's going on," Kaname asked, "Is there something wrong with our child? What sex is it?"

Hana turned to her master and mistress with a saddened expression. She swallowed hard, "Lord Kaname, the child is… a male child… but he isn't breathing."

Kaname and Hikari looked at each other and gaped at their maid with shock, "Hana, please say that it isn't true… please…." Hikari whispered as she shifted herself off the bed and stood up on her shaky legs. Kaname grabbed Hikari's silk robe and wrapped it around her shoulders to keep her warm. He supported her as they stood, awaiting an answer from the grief stricken and shocked maid servant.

"The child is not breathing," Hana repeated, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Please Review….<p>

**A/N Yes, I've left you with a cliff hanger. Don't be mad at me :(**


	33. Chapter 33

A/N I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**There is a love scene in this chapter between Sara and Takuma. It's in italics as always and, as always, it's very discreet. **

Chapter 33 – Grief and Guilt

* * *

><p>A shadow lingered over the Kuran household. No one knew what to say. Sadness was the only emotion felt among the family members and servants. The child, named Soichiro, had been buried within the day of his birth as he had shattered into a million pieces within minutes of being pronounced dead. Hikari had not shown an ounce of emotion during the funeral and burial. Kaname had tried to hold her hand throughout the service but Hikari always pulled her hand away. Hana, who also attended the funeral, cried bitterly blamed herself completely for the death of the child, despite everyone knowing that it was nobody's fault.<p>

Hikari withdrew completely. She spoke to no one and a shell of her former self. For weeks, she took to her own bed and would not come out of her chambers for anything, not even for Haruka or Kaname. Kaname was equally as devastated. The child had been a son and a way to secure Hikari's position. Now, it felt like he had lost his wife. Hikari had withdrawn from him and his bed. It obviously wasn't the sex that was on his mind but he just wanted to hold her and grieve their child together.

Haruka had been left in the care of her grandparents. Juuri and her namesake grandfather were aggrieved by the loss of their second grandchild. They knew that it would be sometime before Hikari would even think of conceiving another child.

* * *

><p>Kaname paced his bedroom restlessly one night. He was incredibly lonely without his wife. Hikari's warm presence had made him always look forward to the time they had to go bed. Just the feeling of her being in his arms made it all worthwhile.<p>

Eventually, it all became too much for the young king. He had to see his wife and draw her out of her sadness somehow. Kaname walked from his room in a brisk walk to the other side of the manor. When he approached his wife's chamber, he didn't bother knocking. Opening the door, all he could see was Hikari lying on her double bed amongst her sheets.

"Hikari," Kaname whispered. Hikari didn't acknowledge him. Her back was to him with her silvery hair splayed out behind her. It shone in the moonlight and her pale skin seemed to reflect the moon perfectly, "Hikari, speak to me."

Still he received no answer. Kaname walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. Her small form appeared delicate and fragile. His heart broke, "Hikari, please… speak to me. I need you. I need to grieve with you. Please let me in."

Kaname heard a sob, "Kaname," he heard her mutter. Kaname walked around the bed and knelt beside it. Hikari's beautiful face was tearstained from her episodes of crying. Hikari seemed to stare right through him. She felt him place a hand delicately on her cheek. Hikari swatted him away and turned away from him. Kaname's breath hitched in his throat and he didn't know how to proceed.

Letting his body lead him, he climbed on the bed and placed his hands on either side of Hikari. The girl looked up at him blankly and without emotion. Kaname rested his forehead against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes, willing her to respond to him and read his emotions.

Kaname's eyes filled with tears and they spilt onto Hikari's cheeks. Hikari weakly placed her hands on Kaname's sides and they travelled to his cheeks, making him groan deeply with satisfaction. Kaname pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth and his hands travelled to her waist until his arms wrapped tightly around her once he was sure that she wasn't going to push him away. Hikari initially stiffened, "Don't push me away," Kaname growled into her neck. Hikari let out a sob. Hikari felt Kaname's hold on her loosen and, tenderly, his lips pressed against hers. It was a chaste kiss but it was no less intense. Tears streamed down her face as Hikari returned his embrace.

"Kaname, am I a bad person?"

Kaname shook his head silently and Hikari began to cry again, "It wasn't your fault, you know that? The baby was born dead. There was nothing we could do."

Hikari looked up at him an. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go, "Hikari… please don't withdraw from me. I love you more than I can ever hope to describe. You have changed me and taught me to love you. Please don't withdraw and abandon me to my own sorrow. Let's grieve together. We're man and wife and the child we made together has died. Therefore, we should be together in our sadness."

Hikari continued to sob and Kaname held her tighter. He sat up on the bed and he kissed her cheek tenderly, kissing away her tears. Hikari clung to him as she straddled and looked up at him, "How long has it been since you drank any blood," she asked.

"Since the birth," Kaname replied, "It's been weeks."

Hikari tilted her head to the side and revealed her neck to her mate. Kaname's eyes widened as he gazed at her, "Hikari, you don't have to…"

"You need me… you said it yourself," Hikari whispered, "Drink from me. It's how vampire lovers bond and share each other's emotions, no?"

Kaname frowned but nodded and leaned in to kiss her neck lovingly before licking it slowly and letting his fangs sink into her neck. Hikari whimpered and clung to him as he drank her blood greedily. He could taste her emotions such as her sadness and her grief. It was an intense feeling. This seemed to be the only way he could truly bond with his grieving wife seeing as sexual intimacy was out of the question whilst they were both still grieving. After all, they were both vampires.

Thinking about it, Kaname was aching to be with her but he knew he couldn't until he knew she was absolutely ready. Holding her tightly, he could feel her weak body

After a while, Kaname pulled back from her neck and Hikari licked the blood from around his lips, "Stay with me tonight, Kaname."

"Hikari, I am your husband and you are my wife. Where would you have me be if not with you," Kaname said with a bitter smile. Hikari buried her head in his neck and lay back on the bed. Hikari pulled the duvet over them to keep them warm. Kaname, for the first time in weeks, felt warmth and the feeling of being complete with his wife in his arms, "Good night, my little Hikari."

"Good night, my love," Hikari whispered. Tears still fell but they didn't feel quite so lonely anymore.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sara sat nursing her own baby son. Kiseki quietly suckled on his mother's breast whilst Sara hummed a lullaby. She had heard about Hikari's stillborn and had tried to get in contact with her friend but kept being told that Hikari was not speaking to anyone. Sara felt terrible for having a healthy baby and wondered if Hikari now resented her.<p>

"I wouldn't worry," Takuma said as he sat on the bed next to her, "They will conceive another child when the time is right."

"I just worry for her. I haven't heard anything since the birth," Sara sighed sadly, "I wish that Hikari didn't have to go through that. She must resent me for bearing a healthy son."

"I don't think that's the case," Takuma said comfortingly. He wrapped an arm around his young wife's shoulders, "What about us having another child? Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, but not right now," Sara replied, "I have only just given birth to Kiseki. I don't want to make the same mistake that Hikari and Kaname did by conceiving too quickly after their first child. We should wait until Kiseki is walking and not dependent on my milk."

As Kiseki stopped suckling, Sara closed her dress carefully and stood up with Kiseki in her arms. She placed him in bassinet Takuma had bought for him and Sara turned back to her husband, "We haven't been intimate in a while… have we?"

"I've only been thinking of you, Sara," Takuma replied with a kind smile, "It's nice to know that you want me as much as I want you. However, before we do anything, have you taken your contraceptives lately?"

"Yes, I had some in my tea this morning," Sara said with a smile, letting the thin night gown she was wearing fall off her shoulders, threatening to fall the ground, "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do," Takuma replied as Sara straddled his lap and began to kiss his neck teasingly. Her slender hands unbuttoned his white shirt as Takuma's hands caressed her petite yet womanly body, pulling her nightgown over her head. Takuma began to kiss her deeply, pressing her to him with his hands.

"It's been so long," Sara whispered as Takuma lay back on the bed, bringing her with him and flipping their positions. Takuma threw his shirt on the floor and Sara caressed his chest and back, "Make love to me, Takuma, I am yours to command."

_Takuma growled uncharacteristically and kissed her savagely, feeling intensely empowered by his physical dominance over her. He knew that Sara could take control if she wished due to her own untainted strength as a pureblood vampire. However, he loved the satisfaction of having earned her trust and submission as her mate. Also, it helped that she was petite and much smaller than his much larger frame_

_That night, their bodies barely separated. They forgot everyone and everything, much to Sara's later guilt of forgetting about Hikari. Takuma had been very passionate as he fervently made sure his lover knew that he loved her. Sara pierced his neck with her fangs drinking greedily from her lover, causing Takuma to grip her tightly and to bring them closer to their climax._

"I feel guilty," Sara said as she laid her head on her husband's chest.

"Why," Takuma asked with a confused smile.

"Should we have just done this when we know that Kaname and Hikari are suffering? I also feel guilty because I bore a healthy son," Sara was about to speak when Takuma rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply.

"We should not feel guilty for our own happiness. Whilst I feel bad for them, why should we abstain from our God given right to intimacy," Takuma said, an intense look in his emerald eyes, "We are husband and wife. Don't apologise for anything we have the right to do and don't apologise for bearing our son. It's not your fault their son was born dead."

Sara looked up at him and nodded, "You're right… I just feel so sorry for them."

"I know you do… you have a kind heart," Takuma said as he rested his forehead against hers, "Well, we should get some sleep."

Takuma pulled her to lie on his chest and he kissed the top of her head, "Sweet dreams, my sweet Sara."

"You too, my love," Sara whispered as she snuggled into him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, don't kill me. I know that some of you do want to. But I felt it was necessary. I also had to add that Sara felt guilty for her birth of a healthy son. Of course, it wasn't her fault or anybody else's fault… except for mine obviously… **


	34. Chapter 34

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 34 - Grief Know's no Bounds

* * *

><p>Kaname and Hikari sadness was felt throughout the court. The court officials were unsympathetic. They believed that once Hikari's rest period was over, that she should start trying to conceive again. Hikari couldn't face passionate and loving intimacy with Kaname until her mind had caught up with what had happened. She tried to explain this to them but it went through one ear and out the other. They believed that she should give in to her husband out of duty and give him another child.<p>

Kaname, however, had no desire to pressure her into anything. People were shocked by this and half of them were expecting him to take a mistress since he wasn't getting any intimacy from Hikari. The insensitivity of the advisors astounded the young king.

Eisuke didn't like how the court treated his daughter either. When he was finally allowed to see his daughter, Hikari's state of mind was still rather unstable and numb.

"Hikari, I can't begin to express my sadness on this matter," Eisuke said as he grasped his daughter's hands in his. He saw his son in law approaching and he cast a sad smile his way. Hikari's gave way and Kaname caught her just in time. He helped her to sit on the chaise and Hana brought a tray of tea, placing it on the coffee table. Eisuke sat on the opposite chaise.

Kaname held the emotionally dead Hikari up in a sitting position, "I don't know what do to, Eisuke," Kaname said, "People are pressuring us to produce another child now that Hikari has healed physically. Hikari may be physically healed but her emotions have completely shut down. I could never make love to a woman who wasn't into it emotionally."

"Don't listen to the pressure, Kaname," Eisuke said, "You are a kind husband to wait for her. Hikari's health is what matters. We don't want another stillborn."

Kaname held his wife and kissed her forehead, "I finally convinced her to sleep in the same bed as me again. She withdrew from my bed a couple of days after the birth and slept in her own room."

"Kaname," Hikari whispered, "I'm thirsty."

Kaname looked down at his wife whose eyes were red with bloodlust. Eisuke gazed at his daughter with saddened eyes, "I should go. This is an intimate exchange. Kaname, my thoughts are with you and my daughter. I am sorry I am unable to stay longer but Hikari's need for you is more important. I will return later in the day."

"All right," Kaname said as Hikari pushed him down to lie back on the chaise. Eisuke chuckled slight before swiftly leaving the room. Hikari stared at him through hazy red eyes and she unbuttoned his white shirt before leaning down to lick his neck. Kaname gasped and moaned involuntary.

Hikari sank her fangs into his neck and Kaname's arms wrapped around her body. He needed to show her his feelings. Hikari sighed as she let her husband's blood gush into her mouth, "Hikari, I need you…" Kaname whispered before he could stop himself. Hikari place his hands on her bare thighs, which had risen up her legs as she straddled her husband, "Hikari… what…"

"Just enjoy this moment," Hikari whispered and she returned to drinking. Kaname lost himself in the feel of her luxuriously silky skin. He was losing control of his own body and he knew that he had to take back the control.

"Hikari, don't tempt me like this," Kaname said in a low groan. Hikari could taste his desire for her and she felt guilty. Eventually, she felt their positions being shifted and her fangs slid out of Kaname's neck. She looked up at him as he hovered over her. She knew that he was at his limit. They had not engaged in proper intimacy since they found out about the second pregnancy. All in all, it had been little over nine months since then. Never had he gone that long without physical intimacy.

"I'm not tempting you," Hikari replied.

"You are… and you are making this harder for me," Kaname said as he gazed down at her, "I don't want to force you into anything."

Hikari gazed at him, at a loss as to what to do. She knew that her husband wanted her and that he was trying his best not to force her to give into him. However, when she gazed into his eyes, she could see the longing and the feral want shining in his eyes which he tried to restrain. Guilt attacked her heart viciously.

"I love you," Hikari whispered, "I should not be selfish," her eyes filled with tears. Kaname shook his head quickly.

"You're not ready… don't do it out of duty…" Kaname replied helplessly, "I want you to want me when you're ready. I want you to receive me with love not duty."

"But I _am _doing it out of love," Hikari replied, "I am allowing you to love me as in a way which makes you feel like a man… I am yours to do as you wish with."

Kaname kissed her gently and shook his head, "No, you haven't taken any of the contraceptive herb lately and there's a huge risk of you getting pregnant. I don't want us to succumb to the pressure of the court."

"This isn't about conceiving a baby," Hikari replied, "It's about being with the man I love."

"But we will conceive a child if we go through with this," Kaname replied, "You're not ready to do so. You are still grieving and so am I."

Hikari's head fell back on the chaise's cushions and she gazed at him, "I will take that as a no," Hikari said as she sighed deeply. Kaname buried his head in her neck and planted light kisses there. Hikari began to sob again and she held on to her husband tightly. Then they heard the door open but paid no heed to it until Kaname turned his head to see his daughter toddling into the room. He brought Hikari and himself to sit up and Haruka toddled towards them.

"Mummy," she said with a gleeful delight. Hikari turned her head towards her daughter and grabbed her, engulfing Haruka in her arms. Haruka snuggled into her mother and Kaname wrapped an arm around Hikari's shoulders, "Mummy, why you cry," she mumbled. Hikari held her daughter tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't need to know, my baby," Hikari replied in a hushed whisper, tears streaming from her eyes, "My little baby…"

Haruka blinked as she looked at her father and then back at her mother, "Mummy…Mummy…Mummy…." Haruka said, desperately trying to get her mother's attention and her voice getting higher and higher. Kaname could barely hold back his own tears and he couldn't bear to watch his wife in such a state.

"Kaname, I feel so… numb," Hikari whispered, "Nothing seems to matter to me anymore."

"_We_ matter, Hikari," Kaname replied, pulled her closer to him, "Haruka and I should matter to you. Yes, we lost a child but it doesn't that we cannot have another."

"You make it sound _so_ easy," Hikari hissed, "You have one moment of pleasure and then that's it. It's then left to me… and six excruciating months to share a bond that you will never have and when that child is born dead… a part of me dies with that child. I went through excruciating pain for nothing. That's why nothing matters anymore," she placed Haruka on Kaname's lap and stood up abruptly, taking Kaname by surprise, "You can never understand that so don't claim to so."

Haruka started crying as Hikari stormed from the room, "Hikari, wait," He stood up with Haruka in his arms and strode from the room. As a passing servant walked by, Kaname thrust Haruka into her arms, "Take Princess Haruka to her nursery."

"Eh… yes, my lord," she said as Haruka started screaming.

"Wait, have you seen my wife go by?"

"Yes, the other servants were trying to stop her! That's why I was coming up," she said, looking rather panicked, "Lady Hikari just ran out in the pouring rain in just her nightgown!"

"Why does she do this to herself?" Kaname growled and he strode away. Not bothering with a coat, he walked out of the Kuran manor and gasped as the rain made contact with his body. Each rain drop was painful and complete drenched his body. Without caring for himself, he walked out into the rain, hoping nothing had happened to his beloved wife.

* * *

><p>For hours, Hikari wandered a muddy country lane, barefoot, wet and cold. She could smell Kaname's scent on the howling wind yet it did nothing to comfort her. Her body was close to collapse and she dropped to her knees helplessly, the white silk of her night gown, soiled by the mud.<p>

"Lady Hikari," she heard someone say and she looked up slowly, the rain impairing her vision. Golden blond hair flashed before her eyes and realised who had found her.

"Hanabusa," she sobbed, "Is that you?"

"Yes, my lady," he said as he scooped her body into his arms.

"What… what are you doing out here?"

"I smelt your scent and your tears have a pretty strong scent too," Hanabusa said, "We're closer to my manor. I will take you there and contact the Kuran manor," he said as he quickly strode towards his manor. As he arrived at the Aidou manor, the servants were startled by the presence of their pureblood queen. They were also shocked by her feeble appearance and how fragile she appeared in Hanabusa's arms.

"Run a bath for Queen Hikari," Hanabusa ordered, "And prepare a bed and a new night gown."

"Yes, my lord," the servants said as Hanabusa ran upstairs and was led to one of the best guest rooms in the manor. It was ensuite so she could go straight into the bath when it was run for her. They walked into the bathroom so that Hikari's feet wouldn't muddy the fine carpet.

"I will take it from here, my lord," a pretty female servant said. Hanabusa nodded and walked out. The servant turned to Hikari and gazed at her for a moment, "Well, would you allow me to remove your night gown?"

Hikari didn't answer but allowed her to take the nightgown from over her head. She was left in only her panties and a no bra. Her stomach had back to being flat and her breasts had gone back to their normal size due to not breastfeeding. Hikari didn't even bother to hide herself as she removed her own panties. The servant helped her into the bath, letting the hot water envelope her in warmth.

"My queen, how did you get in this state? Why were you out in the rain," she asked and Hikari then numbly answered,

"I needed to be by myself," she replied, "I didn't care about the rain. I didn't care about anything… nothing matters."

The servant noted the empty stare in Hikari's eyes. It was common knowledge that Hikari's child was born dead so the servant was well aware of why Hikari was so depressed.

"Well, my queen," she said as she scrubbed Hikari's hair with sweet smelling shampoo, "With all due respect, it was very foolish to go out in such a state."

"I care not for myself anymore," Hikari replied, "Nothing matters anymore."

The servant sighed as poured hot water over Hikari's head and rinsed shampoo out of the girl's hair. After scrubbing Hikari's body of the mud, she helped the exhausted queen out of the bath and dried her off with a large, pink fluffy towel. Afterwards, a clean night gown was placed upon her.

"Let's put you to bed," the servant said as Hikari climbed into the soft bed and the warm duvet was pulled over her. She barely registered the silkiness of the sheets or heat coming from the layers of blankets. Then there was a knock on the door. The servant girl walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Hanabusa, "Lord Hanabusa, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to check on her. You may leave now and I will call you if needed," Hanabusa replied. The servant nodded and she walked from the room after curtsying. Hanabusa closed the door behind him and walked further into the room, "Hikari, why did you run away from the Kuran manor?"

Hikari sat up and seemed to stare right through him, "I needed to be away from somewhere that caused me grief. I can't get close to Lord Kaname… the court is pressuring us to conceive another child. We have tried to get close to one another but one or the other pulls away and we don't go through with it."

Hanabusa sat on the bed and stared at her, "I can't begin to… to express my condolences. I'm so sorry that this has happened."

"I could barely talk to my own father," Hikari whispered, "My emotions are locked inside and I am unable to express them to my own husband or family." Fiddling with her hands, she screamed in frustration and in sadness qn. The glass in the window panes cracked under the force of her sadness and anger. The wood splintered in the wood furnishings and the vases in the room smashed.

Hanabusa engulfed her in his arms and Hikari sobbed bitterly, "You're safe, Hikari, I will contact Lord Kaname as soon as I can…" he caressed her soft hair and he could feel her quivering under his embrace. Hikari looked up at him and Hanabusa gave her a pained look. She could see the longing in his light blue eyes but chose to ignore it.

"Hanabusa, thank you for everything you have done," she whispered, "But I must sleep now. If you don't mind, please leave me alone."

Hanabusa suddenly looked hurt but diverted his gaze to the floor, "Fine," he said and he let go of her. Hikari lay back down and pulled the covers over as Hanabusa walked towards the door and walked out.

Tears ran down her cheeks and nothing seemed to console her.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 35 - Moving On

* * *

><p>Kaname literally tracked Hikari. His heightened vampire senses such as his sight and sense of smell helped him to find his wife and he was led to the Aidou manor, dripping wet from the hammering down rain.<p>

He rang the bell and the heavy door opened with a creek. A timid maid squeaked when she saw the pureblood vampire standing there, his clothes wet through and leaving nothing to the imagination, "Lord Kuran, what are you doing here," she asked with a squeak.

"Where is my wife," Kaname asked with a low growl.

"Hana, please attend to the queen," Kaname heard Hanabusa's voice say and the maid scurried away. Hanabusa walked down the central staircase, "Lord Kaname, come in."

Kaname barged in and glared at his friend, "Where is Hikari?"

"Hikari is resting," Hanabusa replied.

"Why is she here," Kaname asked, "She doesn't know where you live."

"I found her," Hanabusa replied, "She was wandering a muddy country path in nothing other than a thin night gown. She was in a state and I needed to help her. Is that a crime?"

"No… I thank you for that… but I know you have feelings for my wife," Kaname replied, "I want you to stay away from her from now on. You're far too familiar with her."

"I was with her when you weren't," Hanabusa hissed, "When you were still having sex with that whore Hanaka… when you wouldn't give her up. I loved her first."

"Well, why didn't you take her when you had the chance," Kaname asked.

"Hikari remained faithful even though you refused to," Hanabusa replied, "I even kissed her but she pushed me away. She is so pure… it's blinding."

"Where is she," Kaname asked after a long silence. Hanabusa gritted his teeth before hanging his head with defeat.

"I'll take you to her," Hanabusa replied. Kaname smiled slightly but his expression straightened again. Hanabusa led the pureblood prince up stairs and down the long corridor before they came to Hikari's room. He opened the door and Kaname saw the same maid who had opened the front door to him attending to Hikari, "Hana, please go and get some dry clothes for Lord Kaname."

"Yes, my lord," she said as she ran from the room.

"I will leave you with her," Hanabusa said and he disappeared down the corridor. Kaname stared after him before walking into the room. He was certain that if the floor wasn't carpeted, a puddle would have formed where he was standing. Hikari was lying there and didn't seem to acknowledge him until he came close to the bed.

"Why did you run off like that? I was so worried. You put yourself in danger and guess who suffers the most… me… that's who. I have been searching for you for hours."

"I'm sorry," Hikari replied, "I am a disgraceful wife… I should be looking after you yet… you always look after me. I should be giving you what you want the most… I am well recovered from childbirth. Why does it have to be like this?"

"Sex isn't what I want the most," Kaname replied, "I want my wife back… in her entirety. Yes, I want to make love to you and love you as any man can love his wife. But as I said, I need you to be emotionally involved. It isn't just a physical experience. I need you to be with me and giving back what I am giving you. That's why it is called making love. It isn't just sex. Anyway, I was more worried about your safety than that."

"I'm sorry…" Hikari replied softly and then her eyes drifted down to his clothes, "You're wet."

"It's raining," Kaname stated softly. Then, Hana walked in and handed the clothes to the wet through young man. Kaname thanked the maid and she walked out silently. Kaname unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, placing it on the dresser chair. Hikari watched him silently and Kaname noticed, "Hikari, are you staring?"

Hikari's pale cheeks reddened deeply and looked the other way. Kaname smirked to himself cheekily, "_At least she still finds me attractive," _Kaname thought. Eventually, Kaname dressed himself in the dry clothes and he sat back on the bed. Hikari sat up and stared at her husband. Her eyes drifted to the door, her eyes and glowing red and Kaname heard the door's lock click, "You locked the door?"

"Yes," Hikari replied as she got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to her husband. She touched his face and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I think you put those clothes on prematurely."

"Hikari, are you implying what I think you're implying," Kaname asked as he watched her with shocked eyes, "You've just told me that you're not ready."

"I said nothing of the sort," Hikari said as she moved so that she was straddling his lap, "I merely said that I was sorry for putting you through hell and torture. I have been selfish with my grief. You have grieved too. I am sorry. The Aidou housemaids have looked after me well and I am well rested. I am ready to be your wife again."

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, cupping his cheeks. Kaname pulled her body forward and towards him, her body pressing against his. Kaname groaned deeply, feeling his self control slipping away.

"Kaname, make love to me," Hikari whispered, "Remind me of what I have been missing."

Kaname hesitated. He didn't want to do this in someone else's house but this was an exceptional circumstance. He needed to show Hanabusa who Hikari belonged to. Without a second's thought, Kaname allowed her to kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt slowly. Kaname eventually stood up with her in his arms and placed his beloved on the bed, "I don't want you to hold back vocally. Scream my name as loudly as you want when I make love to you."

Hikari nodded in the heat of the moment as she pulled him down into a kiss. Kaname's shirt fell on the floor as Hikari pushed it from his shoulders and Kaname pulled her night gown from over Hikari's head and threw it on the floor, leaving her nothing but her underwear. Kaname's lips travelled down Hikari's chest, kissing her silk clad breasts sensually. The young woman underneath him moaned breathily as his lips kissed her bare stomach.

"Kaname, God! Kaname… what are you doing to me," Hikari cried, unable to move with the unbearable pleasure her husband was making her endure. Kaname kissed her belly button before kissing the waistband of her silk panty. Hikari arched into his touch and grabbed onto his hair, "Don't stop!"

Kaname removed her panties and smiled at her gently, throwing them onto the floor and leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Eventually, Kaname tore himself away to remove his trousers and underwear. He laid himself upon her and leaned on his forearms and gazed into her eyes. In her eyes, Kaname searched for the emotion that he felt for her and he found it shining in her sapphire orbs.

"Tell me you love me," Kaname said in a heated yet tender whisper. Hikari rested on of her hands on his cheek and smiled gently.

"I love you," she replied, "Thank you for waiting for me for so long."

Kaname growled as he began to make love to his wife and Hikari let her head fall back on the silken pillows, gasping for breath and whispering his name with every movement. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and Kaname sank his fangs into her neck, making her scream in ecstasy. Hikari's nails raked down his back, drawing blood and causing the delicious scent of each other's blood to rise into the air. Kaname held his wife possessively and claimed the woman who was already his.

Eventually, they fell into a heap in each other's arms, unable to think or speak clearly. It had been an intense coupling and they were clearly spent. Kaname sighed and pulled his bride to lie on him, "Well, that was fun…" Hikari whispered, "But I cannot believe we did it here in Hanabusa's manor."

"He won't mind," Kaname said, "Most of the bedrooms in this place is sound proof for the sake of what we have just down now. Being vampires, we have better hearing than humans so extra measures must be taken."

"I see," Hikari replied, "Well, we should get dressed again just in case a maid wants to come in. I'll unlock the door."

Kaname reluctantly removed the duvet from his body and bent down to pick up his clothes. He also picked up Hikari's night gown and underwear, "I'm sorry about before," Hikari said, "I always seem to mess everything up… and I blame myself for everything that happened."

Kaname fastened the belt on his trousers and buttoned up his shirt before walking around the bed and helping his wife to redress herself, fastening her bra and pulling the nightgown over her head, "Hikari, you've got to stop blaming yourself. It's ruining our relationship."

"What do you mean," Hikari asked, suddenly panicked.

"You don't talk to me and you don't share your thoughts with me," Kaname said quietly, "I had to grieve for our child alone because you wouldn't let me in. I needed to be with you… I still do. I want to share myself with you and you with me."

Hikari threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "Kaname… Kaname… Kaname…." She whispered, "I am selfish. Please forgive me."

Kaname returned her embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head, "There's nothing to forgive, my dearest. I just want to be with you."

Hikari smiled for first time in months. Kaname scooped his delicate wife into his arms in a bridal lift and held her tightly, "We're going home."

"Are you sure we should do that," Hikari asked, "It's still raining."

Kaname placed her back on the bed, "I will request for Hanabusa contact Kuran manor to send a car round."

Hikari nodded as her eyes flashed red and door unlocked again. Kaname leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking out of the room. Hikari sighed and Kaname closed the door behind him. Kaname walked down the corridor and he encountered Hanabusa as he did so.

"I hope my message was loud and clear," Kaname said, "She belongs to me and never to you."

Hanabusa gritted his teeth, "I loved her when you didn't and I still do. That's all I have to say."

Kaname chuckled, "Well I do now and would very much like to go home. Please contact my manor and tell them to send a car around to pick us up. Hikari needs her rest."

"Whatever for, Kaname? To bare you more heirs?" Hanabusa taunted, "That's selfish."

"For your information, I am not trying to get Hikari pregnant again. Princess Haruka is our priority for the time being. A son will come on its own."

Hanabusa gritted his teeth painfully, "Well, don't rush her. She is in no condition to bare another child."

"I know that," Kaname replied, "Now, contact the main house. I will stay with my queen."

Kaname turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Hanabusa to silently seethe.

* * *

><p>When Hikari and Kaname finally returned home, they immediately walked to their daughter's nursery. The maid who was looking after Haruka stood up like a shot with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"My lord, My lady, I'm so glad you're back," she said. Haruka, who had her back to them and deeply engrossed with her toys, looked around to see her parents standing there. Haruka jumped to her feet and ran towards her mother's open arms.

"Mummy," she cried. Hikari scooped Haruka into her arms and, "Mummy."

"Haruka, I love you," Hikari whispered as she kissed her child's cheek. Haruka laid her head on Hikari's chest, right above her heart. The maid made a quick exit and Hikari walked over to the rocking chair. Kaname watched her as Hikari, for the first time since Haruka was born, gave Haruka energy, "It won't be long until she develops fangs," Hikari said pensively, "But that was an odd feeling when she took energy from me."

"You'll get used to it," Kaname said, speaking from experience.

"Mummy's energy is yummy," Haruka giggled.

"I'm glad you think so, honey," Hikari said as she stroked Haruka's silvery white hair. Kaname knelt in front of them and gave his wife and child a warm smile. Hikari gently rocked the chair as Haruka laid her head back on Hikari's chest and curled up on her lap, "Kaname," Hikari said after moment of comfortable silence. Kaname looked up at her

"Yes," Kaname asked and Hikari gave him a warm smile.

"Everything is perfect. We do not need another child yet. If we are blessed with a son in the future we will be happy but I am satisfied with the life we have now. No more tears from me. I can't grieve anymore. I have no more tears. My thoughts will always be with our little boy but it is time to move on."

Kaname sighed and nodded, "I'm glad."

"Come here," Hikari smiled and Kaname stood up and leaned down, "Give me a kiss."

Kaname chuckled before planting a kiss on Hikari's lips, deepening it almost immediately. Suddenly, they heard kissing sounds and they broke this kiss and looked down. Haruka was smiling and giggling.

"Daddy, kissy," she patted the top of her head signalling her want for a kiss on the head. Kaname and Hikari laughed.

"All right, Haruka," Kaname said with a small couple and he pressed a long kiss on to the top of his daughter's head affectionately. Hikari smiled as she smiled at the scene before her.

"She really loves you," Hikari observed, "And you thought you were bad with children."

"It's different when the child is your own," Kaname replied, "Haruka is my pride and joy as my firstborn child."

Haruka played with her mother's curls which hung around her face, combing them through with her little fingers. Kaname's heart swelled with pride. He knew his daughter would grow up into a beautiful woman and that he would have to keep her prospective suitors at bay.

Hikari, who has been lost in her daughter, looked up at her husband and gave him a radiant smile. The sun had finally come out and its rays shone through the gossamer curtains, illuminating his beautiful wife's features, especially her smile, "What is it, love," Hikari asked.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are," Kaname said as he caressed Hikari's petal soft cheek. Hikari blushed slightly.

"All the time," Hikari replied, "You tell me all the time."

Kaname knelt down on one knee, "Hikari, will you marry me?"

Hikari gave him an odd look, "Kaname, in case you hadn't noticed, we're already married."

Kaname chuckled lightly, "Yes, but… I want us to renew our vows. That's what I really want. When we were married over two and half years ago, we didn't love each other. You were scared and lonely and I was… lusting after another woman who I thought I loved. I want to apologise for the way I treated you back then. I am truly sorry and the only way I can truly make it up to you is if I ask you to marry me again."

Hikari smiled gently, "You have made it up to me in many other ways… I don't think that… we need to do that."

"Hikari, I want us to do this," Kaname replied, his eyes pleading with her, "At the time, we weren't married. We were merely two people living together with separate lives and interests. Now, I want to affirm what we have by renewing our vows and getting married again. Haruka and Sara can be your bride's maids. I'll have Takuma be my best man."

"It would be cute to see her in a little white dress… and I want to wear a pretty wedding dress too," Hikari said as she gazed down at her daughter, almost in a dream.

"Exactly… and we can have a proper wedding night too…" Kaname said, "How does that sound? We can go on honeymoon… leave Haruka with her grandparents and… be newlyweds once again."

Hikari smiled brightly, "Yes, I will marry you… again," Hikari giggled and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Kaname placed Haruka on the floor so that he could kiss the mother of his child deeply. Haruka giggled and clapped gleefully.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 36 - Betrayal

* * *

><p>Kaname's eyes fluttered open. His tired limbs and he shielded his eyes from the light which streamed in from a crack in the curtains. Turning on his side, Kaname's eyes fell on his wife who slept soundly beside him. They had been entwined in each other arms that night, making love throughout the night and it felt good to do so after so long. He didn't feel quite so lonely anymore. After they had spent the afternoon and early evening with their daughter, they had dinner in their suite before they retired to bed, doing so much more than sleeping.<p>

Moving his body closer to her small form, he touched her face and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Hikari," he whispered, "Wake up, my love."

Hikari stared and her eyes fluttered open, "Morning," she mumbled, "How are you?"

Kaname kissed her tenderly on the lips, "It's Valentine's Day," he whispered and Hikari smiled gently, "You know what I want to do… to you specifically," he asked as he kissed her neck. Hikari giggled girlishly.

"I don't know but I am sure that you're going to show me," Hikari said as she kissed him on the lips, "_Please_ show me," Hikari purred. Kaname gaze deeply into her eyes, unable to look away. He needed Hikari and enjoyed the emotional connection he now had with her.

Suddenly, his wife placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed to lie back, straddling his waist in the mean time. Kaname gazed at her with surprised eyes. Never before had she taken lead during one of these situations, "Hikari," Kaname said, "What are you…?"

"Shhh," Hikari said seductively, "Let Your Lady worship her lordship's body."

Kaname sat up and rested his back against the padded headboard and soft pillows. Hikari smiled and kissed his chest with slow kisses and let her hands caress his chest and shoulders. Kaname's own hands caressed her slender waist pulling her against his own body, losing himself in the silkiness of her skin. Their lips pressed against each other tenderly.

Unable to control himself, Kaname pulled Hikari to his chest and switched their positions, "Hey… I wanted to-" Kaname placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"There will be a chance to but not today," Kaname said and he removed his finger, replacing his lips on hers, nibbling at her bottom lip and deepening their kiss slowly, enjoying the moment intensely. Hikari whimpered and pulled his body nearer, soft skin against soft skin.

"Kaname, perhaps we should stop," Hikari said timidly. Kaname lifted his head and gave her an incredulous look. Hikari giggled sheepishly.

"Why? You can only take a man so far you know," Kaname said, gritting his teeth, "Please… don't make me stop… you were the one who wanted to do this in the first place."

"That's true," Hikari said thoughtfully and then said with a happy smile, "Okay, carry on then."

Kaname sighed with relief and wrapped an arm around her waist, "So glad you oblige," he said with a smirk. Hikari giggled but was stifled into a gasp when her husband jerked his hips forward.

"That wasn't fair," Hikari whimpered. Kaname chuckled lightly and his eyes closed, completely undone by the feeling of being with her. Hikari smiled weakly, "Let's just take it slow, eh? Making love in the morning should be… slow. We've just waking up and we should just enjoy each other… especially with it being Valentine's Day."

"Hikari," Kaname whispered. He utterly undone and was rendered speechless. He rested his forehead against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes, "I love you," he managed to say. Hikari whimpered as he began his slow and absolute movements. Kaname liked that his wife's body was so petite. As loving and as gentle as he was, he loved the feeling being able to control her every movement and dominate her petite body.

* * *

><p>That morning was a slow one, missing breakfast completely. After showering together, Hikari dressed herself in a smart cream dress with cream chiffon sleeves, a red collar and red cuffs. Kaname dressed himself in a white dress shirt with a high collar and pair of black slacks.<p>

As Hikari pulled her hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon, Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck sensually, "As usual, you are radiant," Kaname whispered. Hikari looked up at him through the mirror and smiled brightly.

"Tonight, are we having dinner here again like last night," Hikari asked, "It was so romantic."

"If that is your wish then it will be," Kaname said as he kissed her neck, "But I was hoping that I could drink your blood this morning."

"You should have asked me whilst we were in the shower," Hikari said, "You can't bite me whilst I'm in this dress. It's cream."

Kaname sighed and gently let go of his bride, "I'll drink from you later then."

"I know," Hikari giggled. Kaname turned and walked towards the door, "Where are you going?"

Kaname turned his head and smiled, "I'm going to the library room. I haven't read any books in a while and… I'm getting withdrawal symptoms," Kaname smiled, "I'll only be an hour or two. If I'm any longer, come and find me."

"Okay," Hikari said as she checked her appearance for one final time, "I will go to the nursery and spend some time with Haruka."

"All right, I will see you later," Kaname said as he left the room. Hikari smiled and sighed. After a few moments, Hikari walked from their room and down towards Haruka's nursery. She opened the door to see Hana dressing the giggling child. Hikari cleared her throat and Hana looked up.

"Ah, my lady, how are you this morning. Both you and Lord Kaname were both missed at breakfast," Hana said, "I can't say that cook was pleased that his breakfasts he made for you went to waste."

"We were engaged in… very engaging affairs," Hikari smiled suggestively, "If you get my drift."

"Loud and clear, my lady," Hana replied. Haruka giggled and toddled over to her mother. Hikari picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Is there anything you need, my lady?"

"Yes please, would you bring up some tea and cake for us? I am going to spend the day with my daughter," Hikari said with a small smile.

"As you wish," Hana said as she walked from the room. Haruka clung to her mother as Hikari hummed quietly.

"Mummy, where's daddy?"

"He's in the library, Haru," Hikari said as she sat Haruka down on one of the chairs and pushed it in, "We're going to have some cake and milky tea."

"Yummy," Haruka said as she played with the hem on her cotton dress. Then a servant walked into the room.

"My lady, Lord Kaname wishes to see both you and Princess Haruka in the library in ten minutes," she said with a bow. Hikari frowned slightly but nodded.

"Thank you," Hikari said kindly. The maid nodded and walked out of the room. Hikari turned back to her daughter, "Well, we're going to see daddy after our tea and cake."

"Yay," Haruka said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaname sat back on his chaise in his library and opened the first book he had pulled off the shelf. He hadn't been able to read since the death of his second child. All of his attention was on his wife and trying to bring her back to health, physically and emotionally. Now, he felt well rested and not as frustrated now that he and his wife were able to be intimate again.<p>

Eventually, he heard someone walk into the room. Kaname ignored them for a moment before he could do so no longer. He turned his head and sat up, gazing at the person impassively.

"Lady Hanaka," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just passing through," Hanaka replied, "I thought that I would come and see you."

"Well, you've seen you… and now you can go," Kaname replied. Hanaka gazed at her former lover for a long time as he purposely tried to ignore her, "What do you want, Lady Hanaka," Kaname asked, his temper fraying.

"You know why I'm here," Hana said as she slowly sauntered towards him. Kaname looked up at her.

"Is Rido boring you now," Kaname asked, "Has he past his usefulness? Or is the sex boring you?"

"I have no emotional bond with him… it is just sex," Hanaka admitted, "I give him blood too."

"Then he obviously feels different," Kaname replied. Hanaka gritted her teeth, "What are you here for, Hanaka?"

"I'm here for you," Hanaka replied, "Rumours around court are saying that you and Lady Hikari are no longer intimate due to the death of your second child."

"The rumours are untrue," Kaname said, "In fact we had sex just this morning and all of last night."

Hanaka's face flushed, "Well, I know that I gave you the best sex."

"Oh contraire, Lady Hanaka," Kaname said as he placed his book on the coffee table, "Hikari is a great lover. Unlike you, she lets me have control and she actually lets me love her. Love is what we have, Hanaka. You and me… it would never have worked out anyway."

Hanaka snarled slightly and forcefully pushed him to lie back on the chaise and straddled his waist. She bit into his neck and Kaname froze, literally unable to move, "You know my power, Kaname, I am able to paralyze my victim with my bite and your little wife will walk in on us," she whispered hotly in his ear, "I've made sure of it."

Kaname couldn't speak. He had no idea that this was Hanaka's power. She had always been very secretive about what she had the ability to do. Hanaka smirked as she opened his shirt and kissed his bare chest. She removed her own shirt and began to kiss him on the lips again.

"I have loved you the most," Kaname heard Hanaka said, "Hikari doesn't deserve you."

Kaname desperately tried to fight against Hanaka's spell but he couldn't break it. Hanaka placed his hands on her hips and smirked down at him, "I have missed you, my lord," she purred. Suddenly, they heard a sharp gasp. Kaname, startled enough to break the hold Hanaka had on him, he shoved Hanaka to the ground.

Hikari stood before them with Haruka hiding behind her fearfully. Her face was pale with shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit of it

Chapter 37 - Captive

* * *

><p>Silence seemed to be louder than an atomic bomb being set off.<p>

Hikari could barely hear Kaname's protests of innocence as she stared right through him. Haruka was whimpering and hiding behind her mother.

"Hikari, please… this isn't what it looks like," Kaname said. He tried to grab at Hikari's hands but she snatched them away.

"Oh, it is, Lady Hikari," Hanaka said, "He wanted _me_ all along."

"I'm never was enough for you… was I," Hikari said in a small voice, "I'm not woman enough for you."

Kaname shook his head, "No, Hanaka bit me and she has the power to paralyze people with her bite. You have to believe me."

Hikari grabbed Haruka's hand and turned on her heel, "Don't come near me ever again."

She walked out of the room without another word. However, as she did so, she bumped into someone.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Rido said as he smirked evilly. Hikari gasped as Rido placed hand to her head and she tried to pull away but he grabbed her arm in an iron grip. Haruka started crying and Rido picked her up by the collar of her dress and threw the little girl against the wall causing Haruka to scream before she passed out. It left a crack in the wall under the force and a smear of blood was left.

"What have you done to my baby," Hikari screamed at him. She pried his hand off her and a blast of energy sent Rido flying. Rido growled as he nimbly jumped to his feet. He launched himself at her as Hikari went to check on Haruka. He pinned her to the ground but as Hikari tried to fight him off, Rido place a hand over her eyes and with a blue flash of light and Hikari collapsed against him, completely unconscious. He scooped the young queen into his arms and Hanaka walked out of the library. Kaname ran out behind her and spotted his little daughter and his wife. He ran over to his unconscious daughter and scooped her up into his arms.

"Where are you going with my wife, Rido? Why have you… why have you broken up my family, Hanaka? Is this the true depth of your jealousy," Kaname whispered.

"Kaname," Hanaka said, "Until you give her up and marry me, we will be taking Hikari as security. If you marry me, she will not be harmed. I cannot kill her nor can I truly hurt her, but Lord Rido can. I will not suffer the humiliation of being a discarded mistress and I will rise to be queen."

Kaname placed his child gently on the floor and slowly walked over to Hanaka. He stared down at her and Hanaka smiled triumphantly up at him.

"I would never marry the likes of you," Kaname said slowly, "You shown me your true colours and I cannot stand to look at you."

"Fine," Hanaka said quickly, "Lord Rido, take her away."

Kaname's head snapped up in alarm but before he could reach for his wife and his uncle, they both disintegrated into bats and flew out of the window. Hanaka smirked, "I'd think on your decision, Lord Kaname."

With that, Hanaka also disintegrated into bats and flew out of the window. Kaname stared out at the window, in shock by what had happened. Everything had been a blur. Kaname then turned to his daughter who was starting to stare from her unconscious state.

"Daddy," she whimpered. Kaname ran over to her, crouched down and scooped her up into his arms, "Daddy, I want my mummy."

Kaname held his daughter to his chest. His world had just come crashing down around his within a matter of seconds. Haruka wailed as she desperately looked around for the woman she called her mother.

"Haruka," Kaname said softly and Haruka looked up at him, "I need you to be a good girl. I must find your mother and bring her back."

"I want my mummy," she whined.

"And you will see your mummy," Kaname said as he kissed her forehead. Haruka, only being a little girl, didn't really understand what was going on and continuously cried out for her mother. Kaname's heart ached as he picked her up and walked to Haruka's nursery. When he arrived, Hana was in there tidying up, "Hana, look after Haruka."

Hana took Haruka from Kaname and gave him a confused look, "What is going on, Lord Kaname? You look troubled."

"Lady Hikari has been kidnapped by Hanaka Ueda and my uncle," Kaname replied, "I must find her."

"Yes, you must," Hana said, "Why have the kidnapped her?"

"Hanaka will not give Hikari back unless I marry her," Kaname said, "Look I haven't got much time to explain. I must find her."

"Go on your way, Lord Kaname," Hana said, "Please bring Lady Hikari home."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Hikari woke up in a luxurious four poster bed with the red velvet drapes drawn closed around her. She felt strange and her body felt heavy. Her sapphire eyes accustomed themselves to the darkness and she reached out to open the curtain. The light around which seeped in was bright and it caused the young woman to his hiss and recoil her hand away from the curtain. She looked down to see that she was in a black, silky knee length chemise with spaghetti straps.<p>

"Where am I," Hikari whispered, "Kaname? Where are you, Kaname? This isn't funny…"

It then came all flooding back to her and she burst out into tears, "He doesn't love me… He loves her!"

"That's right," Hanaka said, "You keep telling yourself that."

Hikari frowned and ventured another look outside of her bed and saw Hanaka standing some distance away from the bed. Hikari's eyes widened and she climbed off the bed, "Hanaka, where am I?"

"I can't tell you that," Hanaka said with a smirk.

"Tell me where I am, Hanaka," Hikari said with pureblood command in her voice.

"No," Hanaka said, "I won't."

Hikari tried to lunge for Hanaka but as she did so, she felt herself being restrained and she fell over. Moaning pitifully, she looked behind her to see that her ankle had been chained to the bed with anti-vampire metal. Hanaka cackled uncontrollably.

"What a pitiful site you are," she said as she knelt down to her Hikari's level, "And you're not getting out this room until you agree to a divorce and let me have Kaname. Of course, that brat will be declared a bastard and won't have any royal protection."

"Don't you dare harm my child," Hikari cried, "Let me go. Unchain me right now!"

Hanaka dangled a key in front of her and snatched it away when Hikari tried to grab for it, "No, don't be naughty, little princess."

"Give me the key, Hanaka," Hikari cried.

"You want it," Hanaka asked sardonically, "Come and get it!"

She dropped the key just short of Hikari's straining fingers. Hikari whimpered and tried to reach for key but it was too far away, "Have fun, princess… that's all you are now," Hanaka smirked as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hikari continued to strain for the key but the chain would not let her go so easily.

"Why has this happened to me," Hikari said as she pulled herself into a kneeling position, "How have I allowed this to happen?"

Suddenly, the door opened again. She slowly looked up to see Rido leering at her, "What do you want, Lord Rido? What more can you take away from me?"

Rido yanked her to her feet, "How the mighty have fallen," Rido sneered, "Once a powerful queen and now… a little princess at the mercy of an aristocrat and your husband's uncle. You have no way to defend yourself either."

"Why not," Hikari asked indignantly, "I am a pureblood just as you are."

"Ah, but you have an anti-vampire chain attached to your ankle and your powers are sealed," he said as he snaked an arm around her thin waist. Hikari tried to push him away but he was much too strong, "You'll give me what I want, Hikari."

"No… you can't make me," Hikari cried as she tried to push him away, "You have Hanaka! Why do you need me? Let me go!"

He backed her against the bed and caged her there. His hetrochromic eyes stared down at her, searching her scantily clad form. Hikari fought his grip and but Rido didn't relent, "You will be mine once Hanaka sinks her claws into Kaname. So you'd better get used to it."

Hikari, who had stopped struggling, let silent tears stream down her face, "Kaname doesn't love me…"

"That's right… he doesn't love you," Rido whispered seductively, "But why have a boy like him when you can have a man like me?"

Hikari didn't answer him as she felt him lick her neck and sink his fangs into her neck. She didn't flinch nor did she say anything. She resigned herself to being used in such a way. There was no fight in her. She was too aggrieved by her husband's supposed infidelity that it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Do whatever you want to me… Kaname doesn't love me," Hikari whispered, "Kaname doesn't love me… he wants Hanaka. She is more womanly than I am."

Rido tore his fangs deeper into her neck and dug his nails into her hips, "Do whatever you want with me."

The beast in Rido growled and he let his hands hungrily grope her womanly body. Hikari was numb to it and tried to imagine it was her husband, that it was Kaname caressing her like he had done not so long ago.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaname had gathered Hanabusa, Takuma, Sara, Eisuke, Juuri and Haruka together in the drawing room. Kaname paced the floor and looked up as they filed into the room.<p>

"Kaname, what's going on," Juuri asked, "What has happened to Hikari?"

"Hikari has been kidnapped by Rido and Hanaka. They are holding me to ransom," Kaname said as he leaned against the marble fireplace, "Unless I marry Hanaka, I will never see Hikari again."

Everyone gasped, "Do you know where they have taken her," Sara asked.

"No," Kaname said, "I have been unable to track them. It happened yesterday yet I have been unable to even find her."

"Where is little Haruka," Juuri asked, "Where is she?"

"She was injured during the attack but she's fine now," Kaname replied, "I also found out what Hanaka's true power is. Her bite can paralyze her victim and that's exactly what she did to me. She began to undress and kiss me fiercely. Hikari walked in on us and that's when Rido kidnapped her."

"Oh, I hope Rido doesn't harm the poor lamb," Juuri said fretfully, "I know that Hanaka was trouble and you wondered why I didn't let you marry her," Juuri sat down on a chaise and ran a hand through her mahogany curls, "The question is what do we do now?"

"We should track them," Hanabusa said, "Surely we can pick up their scents!"

"That would work but Hanaka and Rido transformed themselves and Hikari into bats. They will not have left a clear trail," Kaname said, "The day Hikari ended up in your manor, Hanabusa, I could track my wife through her footsteps and scent. It's not as easy this time. If it was, Hikari would be here beside me right now."

"Kaname, does Hikari think that you were truly unfaithful," his father asked cautiously.

"I think so," Kaname said, "Otherwise, I think that she would have put up more of a fight to escape."

"So are you going to marry Hanaka," Takuma asked and Kaname looked up at him, "Because you're not divorced from Hikari, how will a priest approve a wedding? It would be bigamy."

Sara elbowed him in the ribs, "He isn't going to marry that whore, _are you_, Kaname? Don't pander to her demands. We will do our best to bring her back to you and prove you innocence. I know you love Hikari, we all know that. I have never known you to be happier. Your eyes light up when she enters the room and you smile differently too. You and Hikari belong together. Don't let that bitch hold you to ransom."

"Kaname, Sara is right," Juuri said after a long silence, "We must not lose hope and you will not give into Hanaka and Rido's demands. You two belong together. I knew I was right to have you marry her. She has made you into a man and less of a boy. I barely recognise you and I am so proud to call you my son. We will help you find her. After all, little Haruka needs her mother more than ever."

"Your mother is right, Kaname," Haruka said in a soft tone.

"So, what do we do now," Hanabusa asked.

"We search for her," Juuri said, "And bring her back. We should split off into groups. Haruka, Eisuke and I will go off as a group; Takuma and Sara as one group and Hanabusa and Kaname as another."

Kaname glanced up at Hanabusa who quickly avoided his gaze, "I think that will be agreeable," Kaname said.

"Well, it's decided," Juuri said, "At first light tomorrow, we will all meet at the front entrance of the Kuran manor and we will begin our hunt."

Kaname smiled softly but couldn't smile fully. He knew that his uncle was sadistic and that his lust for beautiful women was insatiable women was never ending. The thought of Hikari being touched by another man besides him made his blood boil. Hanaka, of course, was not a pureblood like Hikari and would be a glittering prize to Rido.

He hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 38 - Suffering and Need

* * *

><p>Hikari lay on her bed, bite marks at every angle and in every conceivable place. Her skimpy dress was ripped and torn. Rido had left her in a state which did not befit the queen of vampires. After he left, Rido had locked the door, further confining her.<p>

Silently tears fell from her sapphire eyes. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Kaname didn't love her anymore and he certainly wouldn't love her after what had just happened. She rubbed her stomach. It was inevitable that she had conceived.

Sitting up from her sprawled position, she turned to the thick duvet which she lay on top of. Hikari peeled it back and proceeded to climb under it. Suddenly, the lock click and the door slowly swung open.

"My lady," she heard this person say. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a young servant standing there with a silver tray in her hands. Hikari didn't say anything as watched the servant girl place the tray on the table by the bed, "The master told me bring some food up to your room, my lady."

Hikari didn't answer. The servant poured some tea and cut a slice of plain sponge cake, "Why does he want me to eat? I am just his plaything."

The servant girl sighed, "Well, at least eat."

Hikari sat up as the servant girl handed her the piece of cake on the plate, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up, "My name is Anna," her green eyes piercing her right through, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Why do you work here," Hikari asked. Anna looked up and chuckled slightly.

"I have nowhere else to go," Anna said, "I was bitten by Lord Rido… before this… I was a human."

Hikari gazed at Anna impassively, "I see… how like him…" Hikari sighed, "How long have you been a vampire? Did Lord Rido give you his blood?"

"A little over two years," Anna replied as she smoothed her lily white apron down, "And… no… I fear that I have no future."

"Has he told you what will happen if he doesn't," Hikari asked.

"Yes," Anna replied, "He dangles hope in front of me before snatching it away cruelly. Lady Hanaka rubs it in and adds to my suffering."

Without another word, Anna left the room, closing the door behind her. Hikari bit her lip and frowned. She went to pick up the cup of tea and she sipped it slowly. It was nice tea and it was just at the right temperature. It somehow made her forget about her troublesome situation even if it was just for a moment.

Placing her cup down, Hikari's thoughts turned back to her husband and her tears streamed down her face. She still loved him and wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms. It hurt that he had been so easily seduced by Hanaka, "He still loves her…" she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>The moonlight shone through the windows as the two lovers kissed passionately and tenderly undressed each other. The moans of the two lovers filled the room as hands caressed the other's silky skin. <em>

_"Kaname," Hikari gasped as Kaname caressed her womanly body and guided her legs to wrap around his waist, "Kaname, I have missed you…"_

_"Hikari," his voice was thick with lust and wanton love. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved against her slowly. However, his lust for her body overrode his desire to be gentle. As gentle and as tender as he was to his wife, Kaname couldn't hold back when it came to physical love. As he felt his Hikari arching into him under his larger frame and crying out his name, he fell over the edge and cried out his beloved's name. _

Kaname woke up in a cold sweat, his wife's name a passionate whisper upon his lips. His dreams had become more vivid and mostly about him and Hikari. His desire for his wife was become unbearable and the fact that she had been kidnapped by his own uncle and former made it worse. He laid back on the bed and sighed deeply. His body ached with frustration and fatigue.

He decided that perhaps a cold shower would calm his body down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eisuke buttoned up his coat and turned to the portrait of his dead wife, "Oh, Emiko, I hope that you are watching over our daughter. I wish for safety above all else."<p>

Everyone had stayed the night in the Kitamura manor that night, including Kaname. Little Haruka, Kaname's daughter, had been placed under strict supervision to protect her.

Kaname walked into the drawing room where Eisuke was and silently acknowledged the older vampire, "Good morning, Kaname," Eisuke said, "How are you feeling?"

"I have had a restless night," Kaname replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I could not sleep. I need to find Hikari."

Eisuke sat down on the chaise facing the fireplace, "Kaname, I need to speak to you. Please sit," he patted the seat next to him and Kaname hesitated before sitting down, "I need to know whether my daughter was truly wronged by you. Were you truly unfaithful?"

"I was not unfaithful to your daughter, Lord Eisuke," Kaname said calmly.

"Then why did my daughter find you in the arms of your former lover," Eisuke asked.

"I was unaware of Hanaka's power as she has never bitten me before… I've never allowed her to," Kaname said distantly, "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I wanted to ask because… when we finally find her, I was debating whether to bring Hikari back here indefinitely and file for a divorce. Hikari doesn't need any more heartache," Eisuke said, almost threateningly. Kaname's eyes widened.

"Lord Eisuke, I love your daughter above all else. She is my queen and the mother of my child. Besides that, she is my lover… the woman I cannot resist even if I tried. I cannot imagine my life without her. She belongs to me and I belong to her," Kaname said, "Please… you have to believe me when I say that she is the love of my life."

"There were rumours of you having many lovers before you married Hikari," Eisuke said, "Is that true?"

"No," Kaname said, "I flirted subtly but never gave any of the ladies of court any hope. Hanaka was my only lover. At first, I was attracted to Princess Sara and I was interested in marrying her but she turned me down. It was then that I found out about her engagement to Ichijo. She told me that she loved him and would not contemplate being unfaithful. I turned to Hanaka for comfort because I was like a bear with a thorn in his paw after being rejected. That was when Hanaka and I became lovers. We had always been friends but… Sara's rejection of me pushed me into her arms. I gave up my virginity to Hanaka. I wish it had been Hikari though."

"I see," Eisuke said, "I admire your honesty, Kaname."

"I have nothing to hide," Kaname replied, "Especially not from my father in law."

"You're a good boy, Kaname," Eisuke said as he ruffled his son in law's hair. Kaname grimaced slightly but said nothing. Eventually, Sara and Takuma came down and entered the drawing room.

"Evening everyone," Takuma beamed, "How are we all?"

"Tired," Kaname said, "I didn't get any sleep… how did the two of you sleep?"

"We slept well… albeit a bit uneasily. We were worried about Hikari," Sara said, "I take it that Lord Haruka, Lady Juuri and Hanabusa aren't up?"

"No," Eisuke said, "They aren't and they are holding us up."

Kaname leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. Sara walked over to him and sat down, "We'll find her. Make no mistake. She'll be back in your arms before you know it."

"I'd like that…" Kaname said, "But first I must convince my bride that she is the only one I love. She is the most precious person in the world to me. I love her. But if I find her… what do I say to her? Will she believe me when I say that I haven't been unfaithful? Considering the state our marriage was in before we fell in love, my chances of her wanting me back are pretty slim."

"Kaname, you redeemed yourself by falling in love with Hikari," Sara said, "I have no doubt that Hikari will need some convincing but if you are sincere enough, she will come round and believe you. I believe you and so does everyone else. Tell her what you told us."

"That's assuming that we find her," Kaname replied in an austere tone, "Rido won't have been stupid enough to have taken her to his main manor and neither would Hanaka. I know that Rido has other homes but we have not been made aware of where they are."

"Don't your mother and father know," Sara asked, "Surely they do."

"You forget, my parents are not on good terms with my uncle," Kaname replied, "Of course, Rido will not disclose any information of that sort. He has always been secretive."

"That sounds like your uncle," Sara replied, "Well, aren't there any records of them being built? There'd have to be."

Takuma leaned on the chaise and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder, "I don't think you should come with us, Sara. It will be dangerous and I would you stay with our son."

Sara rounded on him with a sharp slap across the cheek, shocking everyone, "We've been through this! I will help my friend. I am not delicate nor am I a porcelain doll as you seem to think I am," Sara shouted at him. Takuma gave her a hurt look and Sara sighed, "I'm sorry I slapped you. That was uncalled for. I'm just very frustrated by people wanting to constantly protect me. Kiseki is well protected and as long as I am with you, I'm fine."

Takuma felt the need to protest but not wanting to be slapped again, "We need all the help we can get, Takuma," Eisuke said as he placed a hand on his arm, "Sara is strong and lest you forget, she is a pureblood vampire who is even more powerful than yourself."

Takuma looked up at Sara and Sara gave him a gleaming smile, "Fine."

Sara giggled, "I can hold my own. I might be a princess but this is nothing I cannot handle."

Eventually, Juuri, Haruka and Hanabusa came down and everyone gathered around the breakfast table. Everyone looked particularly tired and worn out, especially Kaname. Hanabusa, whose feelings had not waned, was now eager to start looking and fidgeting with his hands.

"Hanabusa, dear," Juuri said, "You haven't got a chance with her," she patted his fidgeting hands, almost patronisingly. Kaname couldn't hide his smug smile. Hanabusa sat indignantly and didn't answer the former vampire queen, "Anyway, that aside, where do we start looking for our dearest Hikari?"

"I know that my uncle has many different residences," Kaname said, "As does Hanaka. This could take some time."

"And there's also a possibility that they could be… literally anywhere," Takuma said, "This isn't going to be easy."

"We're vampire, Takuma, it shouldn't be that hard," Sara said with a sardonic smile.

"Sara's right," Kaname said, "But Takuma is also right. They could be anywhere."

"Well, if you all remember our groups," Juuri said, "We will split up and come back here to compare evidence, notes and… other things. If you don't come back, we'll assume you're dead," she added quickly and nonchalantly, shocking the younger vampires.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 39 - Ultimatum

* * *

><p>Hikari watched the rise and fall of Rido's bare chest as he slept. He had taken her again and Hikari had no choice but accept and submit to him due to her powers being suppressed by the chain around her ankle. She gazed at the key which still lay in the middle of the floor where Hanaka had dropped it just out of reach of her fingertips. She sighed, feeling incredibly bereft. She was pregnant, that much she knew. The dull pain which accompanied her pregnancies was there and she felt incredibly weak. It had been three months since she had been kidnapped and a small part of her wanted Kaname to come for her but her anger and hate had not yet dissipated.<p>

Bending down to reach the floor, she picked up her chemise which had been thrown onto the floor when Rido had been overcome with passion and lust. She pulled it on and caressed her stomach. If she had this child, the child would be Haruka's cousin and her half brother or sister.

Looking at Rido, she decided that he was rather handsome and held a high resemblance to Kaname. His hair was darker than Kaname's and it much curlier. She reached to touch the curls which surrounded his deceptively angelic face. They were soft and, although she had been ashamed to admit it, ran her hands through it when she was having sex with him.

That's all it was. She didn't know whether to just lie back, take it and enjoy it or to fight him. But the fight had gone out of her. Thinking Kaname didn't love her anymore, her courage had failed her. There was no point in fighting if Kaname didn't love her, which was, of course, not true. Kaname was still in love with her and would be devastated he knew what was happening.

"Oh, Kaname," Hikari whispered, "Why don't you love me anymore?"

She lay back on the bed and pulled the duvet over herself. Rido shifted and moaned slightly. Hikari stilled, not wanting to be noticed or for him to speak to her, "Are you just going to lie there or are you going to greet your lord and master," Rido grumbled. Hikari flinched. Rido roughly dragged her under him and Hikari whimpered with surprise.

"Lord Rido… please don't… no more," Hikari said, "Isn't it enough that I'm pregnant with your child?"

Rido didn't answer as his fangs ripped into the side of her neck, "It will never be enough," he whispered hoarsely. Hikari began to sob as she tried to push him away.

"If you keep drinking from me, the child will not survive," Hikari replied. Rido growled wit annoyance but he removed his fangs from her neck. Hikari gazed up at the male pureblood blankly and sighed, "Was getting me pregnant part of your plan?"

"It will destroy Kaname," Rido replied, "I will do anything to achieve it."

"Yet Hanaka wants Kaname," Hikari said, "How is that going to work if you want to destroy Kaname? Are you using Hanaka?"

"She has separated you from Kaname and fulfilled her end of the plan," Rido said casually, "You are now pregnant with my child."

"But what are you doing to do to Hanaka after you're done with her, Rido," Hikari asked as he climbed out of bed and pulled his shirt, ignoring the girl coldly, "You said yourself, she has fulfilled her part of the plan, but she isn't going to get anything out of this. She wants to be queen but married to Kaname not you. But you want to be king… how is that going to work out?"

"You honestly think that I would have anything to do with a power hungry, naïve little girl? Why would I have blood tablets and not the real thing? Why would I want her when I could have you?"

"You don't have me," Hikari said coldly, "I am still married to Kaname."

"Who doesn't love you," Rido rebuked harshly. "It's been three months since and yet he has not come to save you. Be with me and you will keep your position as queen and precious little brat will keep her life."

"Kaname will never allow it," Hikari replied quietly, "You don't know how powerful a vampire he is. Just to be touched by him sends chills down my spine. Haruka, _my Haruka_, she will be a powerful vampire herself one day because she is his daughter…. And she will become queen."

"The brat will never queen if I succeed the throne," Rido said, "The child which is growing in your belly will be the next king or queen."

He pulled on his trousers, socks and shoes before leaving the room without another word. Hikari sighed and pulled the sheet over her head. She had become a slave for Rido and it felt dirty and not in a good way.

"Kaname… please… come and save me," Hikari whimpered, "Hanaka doesn't care for you… not as I love you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaname and Hanabusa returned to the Kitamura manor with heavy hearts. There had been no sign of Hikari or her captors. Every time they returned to the Kitamura manor without Hikari, the mood and moral would worsen and it seemed like a lost cause. No matter how many times they would try to search for the girl whose presence lightened up their day, there was nothing they could use to trace her.<p>

"What are we going to do," Sara whispered, "Haruka is growing up without her mother. It's been three months already," she turned to Kaname, "Have you seen Haruka lately, Kaname?"

"Yes," Kaname said as he dropped onto one of the chaises, "She is distraught without her mother… as I am distraught to be without my wife."

"You're really suffering, aren't you," Sara said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, if you persevere, you will find her. You'll bring her home and you'll love her as you have always loved her."

Kaname looked up at her and smiled wryly, "You don't think I just miss her because of the physical aspects of our relationship?"

"Well, no of course not," Sara replied, "But it is only natural to feel like this because it is your right to have a physical relationship. You're her husband and because you love her, you're remaining faithful to her and the fact that you are remaining faithful to the woman you love says a lot about you. You love her for more than just her body. You love her in her entirety."

Kaname smiled, "I love her so much… if Rido and Hanaka have hurt her, I will not hold back. I will kill them. Hikari, you will be back with me and you will be safe."

Sara sighed and closed her eyes, "Well, you should get some rest. You'll be no use to Hikari if you are tired and worn out."

Suddenly, there was an ominous presence and both purebloods looked up, clearly alarmed. Hanabusa, who had retired to his room, came running down the stairs in a blind panic.

"Who is that," he cried. Kaname and Sara walked towards the door and opened it slowly. There, stood Hanaka and Rido with Hikari limply lying in his arms, unconscious. Kaname's eyes widened and he stood frozen to the ground.

"Hikari," Sara whispered, "NO! What have you done to her?!"

She ran forward but was forced back by an unseen force, causing her to fall back into Kaname's arms. Kaname studied his wife as she lay limply in Rido's arms, "Rido, what have you done to my wife?"

"Well, isn't it obvious," Rido said, "I've impregnated her with my child."

Kaname thought he felt his heart stop, "No… you couldn't have done… you dared to rape her? Why?"

"So that you wouldn't be able to have her anymore," Rido said, "According to the law, she has committed treason by lying with another man. Would it hurt to add that she enjoyed it too? However, she was calling out your name but that couldn't be helped."

"You have no choice but to marry me now," Hanaka said, "She's practically divorced from you. She's disgraced."

Kaname shook his head, "She is still mine and always will be. I would never marry you."

"You loved me once," Hanaka said as she sauntered towards him casually, "Why not make yourself do it again?"

Kaname shook his head, "No."

"Oh," Hanaka pouted mockingly, "Well, if you don't, Hikari will die."

Kaname, Sara and Hanabusa all looked at each other in horror, "You wouldn't dare kill her," Sara said, "She is a pureblood vampire like you. You know that killing a pureblood is forbidden."

"Oh, wouldn't we," Hanaka asked with mock innocence, "Oh, but it would be so much fun to kill her. After all, purebloods are hard to kill and we will do it in the most painful way possible."

Kaname growled and launched himself as Rido who disappeared suddenly and reappeared behind him. He calmly regarded his nephew, silently mocking his nephew, "Give her back to me!"

"I can't do that," Rido said disappeared again when Kaname tried to reach for Hikari. Kaname looked around frantically, "Besides, she doesn't love you anymore," He heard Rido's voice say.

"NO!" Kaname roared, the ground cracking under the force of his anger. Never before had he felt such rage, "No, that cannot be true!"

"Marry me and she will not be harmed," Hanaka said from behind. Kaname turned around forced her up against a nearby tree. Hanaka stared at him passively, "You still love me, Kaname… don't deny it. Hikari will not be harmed if you marry me."

"What's Rid getting out of this," Kaname asked and Hanaka laughed, "Answer me, woman!"

"He's helped me get where I am now," Hanaka answered, "He has successfully turned your wife against you. Unless you want Hikari charged with the treasonous act of laying willingly with another man, you will marry me. This automatically divorces you from your wife."

Kaname growled and he had to control himself from tightening his fingers around her neck, "Fine," Kaname whispered, "You win but Hikari must not be harmed."

"I will take good care of her," Rido said with a sadistic smile. Suddenly, Hikari shifted in Rido's arms and her eyes fluttered open. Her head and body ached, causing her to automatically sob. She turned her head, her vision fuzzy.

"Ka… na… me," she whispered. Kaname turned around quickly and gasped.

"Hikari," he said, pain seeping into his voice. Hikari reached out to in vain to Kaname but she found the strength to wriggle around in Rido's arms. Kaname ran forward as she seeming freed herself from Rido's grip. Hikari launched herself at him, their lips almost touching before Hikari was dragged away from him.

"Kaname," she cried, straining in Rido's grip, "Kaname, please! Don't let him take me away!"

Sara and Hanabusa watched helplessly. Even Sara, a pureblood vampire, didn't feel confident enough to take on a vampire such as Rido Kuran and Hanabusa knew he had no chance. Rido, with a flash of blue light, erased Hikari's memories and sent her to sleep.

"Kaname, let her go for now," Sara said.

"What," Kaname hissed.

"We'll find a way to rescue her. But if what Rido and Hanaka said is true about her willingly having intimate relations with-"

"No," Kaname said firmly, "Hikari wouldn't do that… do that to me. She loves me."

"But she's pregnant," Sara said.

"You're so naïve," Kaname shouted, "She was more likely forced upon! She's my _innocent_ Hikari! No, I won't believe that she gave in willingly. I mean… that could be my child. She's been missing for three months and she's three month pregnant. The last time I was intimate with her was three months ago, the day she was kidnapped."

"Be that as it may, we must think of Hikari's life. She will be executed even if she is innocent. You cannot prove that you where intimate that day until the child is born. Only then will we know whether the child is yours or not," Sara said in a whisper.

Kaname numbly let himself be taken back inside. Hanaka smirked and shouted,

"Will next week do you for the wedding," she jeered. Kaname glared at her fiercely before walking inside the manor. The next time he looked, Rido, Hanaka and Hikari had vanished.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 40 – The Birth of a Prince

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of months, Hikari had been returned to being chained to her bed, being used as nothing but a toy by Rido and punch bag by Hanaka.<p>

As Hanaka's wedding to Kaname neared, it was rubbed in Hikari's face mercilessly. Her pregnancy was getting harder for her to bare, unused to the rough treatment by her captors and only used to the tender treatment from the man she loved.

A couple of days before the wedding day was to occur, Hanaka had a fitting for her wedding dress. Hikari had been forced to help.

Hanaka admired herself in the mirror in her wedding dress. It was sleeveless and the bodice dipped down to reveal some of her cleavage. The skirts were full with a petticoat underneath, "Don't I look beautiful, Hikari?"

"I refuse to comment," Hikari said as she rubbed her pregnant belly. Hanaka narrowed her eyes.

"You're just jealous," Hanaka said as Hikari picked up Hanaka's wedding tiara and admired it.

"Jealous of you," Hikari asked, "I don't think so."

"I can hear it in your voice," Hanaka said with a cute smile. Hikari nearly crushed Hanaka's tiara with rage and frustration, "I can just imagine our wedding night now. Kaname and I… just like old times. Have anything to say about that?"

"No, nothing. But do you have anything to say about _this_," Hikari said as she turned around and placed Hanaka's tiara in her crimson hair. Her eyes flashed red and a chunk of Hanaka's shoulder was gouged out of her shoulder. Hanaka's green eyes widened and she collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony and blood seeping into her white dress. Hikari grabbed the key from inside Hanaka bodice and unlocked the chain around her ankle, "Bye, Hanaka," Hikari said gloatingly. Hanaka screamed in both pain and frustration.

"Rido," Hanaka screamed as Hikari ran, despite her heavily pregnant stomach, "Don't let her escape!"

Hikari ran down the grand staircase and towards the unguarded door. However, she felt a tight grip on her arm. Hikari turned around and saw Rido, his hetrochromic eyes ablaze with anger. Without the chain around her ankle, her powers were restored and she didn't hold back. Her eyes flashed red and an unseen force knocked Rido into the opposite wall. Hikari quickly closed the heavy door behind her and placed her hand on the lock, melting it under her touch, "That should hold them."

With that, she quite literally ran for her life.

* * *

><p>Hikari ran as fast as she could from the manor. Her bare feet were cut on the natural foliage and broken branches. Her skimpy silken chemise which reached her knees did nothing to keep her warm but she hardly cared. She was free.<p>

Coming to halt, she looked around to see if she was being followed but there was nothing except trees, mist and silence. Her heart beat seemed to be amplified and her senses were in over drive.

Deciding that it was better to run, Hikari darted away. She kept her eyes closed, her senses able to detect the trees, not unlike bats that use echolocation to find prey and miss obstacles in the pitch black night. However, before she could miss this unseen obstacle, she ran straight into it or rather… him.

Feeling a warm body against hers and soft fabric was felt under her fingers. She opened her eyes to expect a complete stranger but to her joy, it was Kaname, "Kaname… what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to find you," Kaname whispered, "I finally found out where you were through one of Hanaka's ramblings… stupid girl…" Kaname mused, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Kaname, I have missed you so much…" she whispered, sobbing into his shirt, "I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry…? None of this is your fault," Kaname said as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled back a little and placed a hand lightly on Hikari's pregnant stomach. Frowning, he brought his gaze to hers, "Hikari, that baby isn't Rido's… it's mine."

"What," Hikari whispered, "But… Rido… he…"

"I know… but before you were kidnapped… we made love, didn't we? I don't recall us using any kind of protection or you taking the contraceptive herb. That baby is mine," Kaname explained. Hikari's face lit up with joy and she threw her arm around Kaname's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss, one which Kaname reciprocated whole heartedly.

"Kaname, please… I want you," Hikari whimpered. Kaname, unable to resist his wife's plea, he took her by the hand and they both ran as fast as they could, almost in leaps and bounds.

"I came upon an abandoned cabin when I was searching for you," Kaname said as he pointed to a little log cabin, "The humans are long gone."

They ran towards it and Kaname opened the door, pulling his lover inside and locking the door behind him with his pureblood powers. Kaname turned to his wife and pulled her back into his strong arms, "Kaname, I want you. It's been so long."

"Are you in any pain," Kaname asked, "Your pregnancies always have done."

"No, Kaname, it is bearable," Hikari said as she was placed on the bed, "I need to be with you… even if it is only for a moment…"

Kaname gripped her tightly, "Don't say anything like that! I want us to be able to be with one another… don't ruin this moment with reality."

Kaname's lips crushed hers in a bruising and passionate kiss. His hands pushed her chemise up her silky thighs, unable to contain his desire. Hikari pushed his trench coat off his shoulders and Kaname shrugged it onto the floor, forgotten before it had fallen to the ground. Her nimble hands set to work on his white dress shirt so that her hands could smooth across his chest.

Becoming impatient, Kaname tore his shirt from his body and threw it to the ground. He lowered his head to her neck, kissing the area with wet and open mouthed kisses. Hikari threw back her head and let out a moan of satisfaction. Coming to a swift conclusion, she knew Kaname was definitely better than Rido. His touch made her insane with wanton desire; it was tender yet possessive and passionate.

Kaname removed her chemise and trailed kisses down to her chest, caressing her and making her cry out with wanton desire. He caressed his mate's soft and nicely sized breasts through her silky bare, kissing the skin above and around the bra. Hikari arched into him, wanting him more than anything in the world. Wanting to lavish attention to her pregnant stomach, he kissed her belly button, making Hikari shiver with delight. His hands caressed every inch of her body, wanting to memorise it. Trailing kisses from her stomach back to her lips, he hungrily kissed her, unable to contain himself.

At last, she felt safe as Kaname removed his clothing and the last of hers, covering them with a blanket to keep them warm.

"Kaname, I love you so much… please… don't let me leave your side again," Hikari whispered as Kaname laid himself on top of her and supported himself on his forearms. He jerked his hips forward and Hikari cried out as pleasure seized her body.

"Oh, my precious Hikari… you're mine for the rest of eternity," Kaname whispered against her lips. He slowed down his kisses, becoming tenderer and using less haste, "I will never let you leave my side ever again."

Hikari, both impressed and scared by his possessive words, kissed him tenderly and ran her hands through his mahogany hair as Kaname moved against her. Hikari cried out and tightened her grip on the man who loved her more than life itself.

Overwhelmed by his lust for his beautiful wife, he sank his fangs into her neck and greedily drank her blood. Hikari cried out loudly, wrapping her legs around his slim hips underneath he covers.

For hours, they worshipped each other's bodies, unable to contain the lust and love they both had for each other. They held each other tightly through the highest times of ecstasy and Kaname could feel Hikari's nails clawing at his back, drawing his blood. Eventually, they both lay in each other's arms, completely spent and sweat rolling off their tired limbs.

"Hikari, will you allow me to keep my promise," Kaname asked as he gazed into her eyes, "I will not let you leave my side again and I want you to be my queen."

Hikari touched his face delicately and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I want that more than anything but what about this farcical marriage to Hanaka? You're marrying her in less than two days."

"No… I have you here with me. I won't marry her," Kaname replied defiantly, "We are husband and wife and nothing can change that. I will not marry a trollop like her."

Hikari rested her head in the crook of Kaname's neck, underneath his chin. Kaname gripped her tightly and entwined his fingers in her silky silvery white hair, "What did Rido do to you?"

"He chained me to a bed and… and used me as a play thing. I was so scared…" Hikari whispered. Kaname, in that very moment, vowed to kill his uncle for what he did to his beloved wife, "The chain around my ankle sealed my powers because it was made out of anti vampire metal. I couldn't fight back and soon… I had not the strength to try."

Kaname kissed her forehead before kissing her tenderly on her bruised lips. Tears ran down their cheeks, clinging to each other desperately, "Hikari, I'm sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kaname," Hikari said, "Don't let me go back there… please… don't make me go back."

With that, they both fell asleep, completely wrapped up in their own warmth and love.

* * *

><p>When Hikari woke up next, she could the fireplace crackling and sparking. She opened her eyes slowly to see Kaname sitting in the rocking chair by the fire, lost in thought. Hikari sat up, using the blanket to cover her dignity.<p>

"Hello, Kaname," Hikari said in a quiet voice. Kaname looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, my love," Kaname said with a small smile, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Better than I have had for ages," Hikari said, "It felt good to be sleeping beside you again."

Kaname sighed, "Even though we spent so much more of our time doing so much more than that."

Hikari blushed deeply and swung her legs and feet to the ground, wrapping the blanket around her small body and crossed her legs so that she was completely covered by the blanket, "So what happens now? I escaped Rido's manor… who knows what he will do to me if I go back to him."

"I told you," Kaname said in a low voice, "You're not going back to him. I will take you to the Awayuki manor… there… you will be safe."

Hikari sighed and rubbed her stomach, "How has Haruka been?"

"Our daughter," Kaname asked and Hikari nodded, "She misses you but she's growing nicely."

"I miss her…" Hikari said as she stood up from the bed, pulled on her chemise, rewrapped her blanket around her shoulders and sat down on her husband's lap. Kaname wrapped his arms around her securely. However Hikari gave a little whimper.

"What is it, Hikari? Are you well?"

"No," Hikari whispered, "I think my waters have broken..." Hikari tried to move from Kaname's lap and moved to the bed. Kaname stood up and rubbed her back, "Kaname, I think I'm going to give birth in this cabin."

Kaname helped her onto the bed and Hikari adjusted herself so that she could rest on her hands and knees, "Kaname, it hurts! Rub my back."

Kaname rubbed her back on a circular motion, hoping to comfort her. Hikari grabbed his hand tightly and cried out, "I've forgotten what this feels like… it hurts so much."

"It's all right," Kaname said soothingly and Hikari's breathing became laboured.

"It's not all right," she sobbed, "I'm preparing to push a baby out and it isn't going to be easy…"

"And I am here for you," Kaname said as he continued to rub Hikari's back. Hikari's breathing heightened and she panted as she screamed out in pain.

"This isn't fair," Hikari whimpered, "Kaname, please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you… not for anyone," Kaname whispered. For hours, her screams of pain went on. The pain came and went as contractions would wash over her. She pushed as if her life depended on it.

"Do you think it was because we made love that the baby's coming," Hikari whimpered. Kaname shook his head.

"I don't know but you are heavily pregnant," Kaname answered. He sat down on the bed as Hikari kneeled behind him, gripping his shoulders and his shirt in her small hands. Kaname sighed and gripped one of the hands which gripped his shoulders.

"This baby isn't waiting for anything is it," Hikari whispered, "I feel the head… you need to help me."

Kaname was secretly horrified but he had no choice. He guided the pain stricken girl to lie down and glanced between her legs and looked away quickly, a light blush gracing his cheeks, "Oh, grow up. I'm having your baby!"

"I just haven't been in this situation before. I've never had look down there before," Kaname said awkwardly.

"You've looked down there plenty of times," Hikari snapped.

"Not like that though," Kaname replied flatly. Hikari began to sob dramatically and Kaname placed his hands on Hikari's knees and calmed his nerves, "You're nearly there and you need to push as hard as you can."

Hikari, taken surprise by Kaname's sudden turn of composure, nodded and prepared herself for another push. Kaname smiled as Hikari's push had produced good results, "One more push should do it."

Hikari nodded and gave one last, hard push. It was then that the child was born. Hikari fell back against the pillows. The cries of the child made her look up and she saw Kaname's joyful face, "Hikari, it's a boy and he's mine. The child has my scent."

Hikari, delirious with happiness, laughed with triumph. With a flash of his red eyes, Kaname split the baby's cord and wrapped the child in the blanket. Hikari smiled as he handed her the child, "He's beautiful… What should we call him?"

"What about Hikaru," Kaname suggested, "It's the masculine form of your name."

Hikari blinked at him before smiled brightly, "It's a wonderful name… my precious Hikaru."

Kaname leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, "I'm going to take you home now."

"But… what about the wedding between you and Hanaka," Hikari asked.

"It's not going to happen," Kaname replied, "I'm taking you and my son home."

He wrapped his trench coat around Hikari's small body and picked her up in his arms, "I'm glad," Hikari whispered as she laid her head on Kaname's chest. Hikaru was safely nestled in her arms. He gazed up at his parents with childlike wonder, taking in the new sights. Hikari smiled down at him and caressed his cheek with a single finger.

"Take us home, Kaname. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Gladly," Kaname said as he opened the door and stepped out into the fresh forest air. He, Hikari and Hikaru then disappeared with a flash of red light.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 41 - Union of their Souls

* * *

><p>"He's beautiful," Sara cried, "I'm so glad that he is Kaname's child."<p>

Hikari cradled her child and kissed his forehead. Kaname kept an arm around her waist, feeling both possessive and protective at the same time. Takuma smiled and caressed the child's head with a single finger.

"Well, Sara, have you told them the news," he asked. Sara smiled and shook her head.

"This is their moment," Sara said and Hikari looked up.

"What news?"

"Sara's pregnant again," Takuma said with a satisfied-with-himself smile. Hikari smiled weakly.

"I'm so happy for you," she said, "Truly I am."

Kaname smiled at his best friend, "Congratulations, Takuma. It seems you have out done yourself again."

Takuma blushed slightly, "Come on, Sara, let's leave Hikari and Kaname to their reverie. We'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Hikari said as the two left the room, closing the door behind them. Hikari gazed down at her son, "Your parents will be pleased," she said as Kaname gazed at his son, "Our Haruka too."

"Yes," Kaname said as he took Hikaru and cradled him gently, "There's no need to worry now. We'll get married again and there will be nothing they can do."

He placed his son in the cradle and turned to his lover, watching her tenderly, "What," Hikari asked.

"Nothing… I just think that you are such a beautiful woman," Kaname said as he caressed her cheek and pulled her close, "Let's get married tomorrow. It doesn't have to be anything big… I just want to be with you."

Hikari nodded and rested her forehead against his. Kaname moved forward and kissed her on the lips, tenderly kissing her and bringing her close. Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss became unrestrained and fierce. Kaname's large hands caressed her body and lost himself in their kiss.

"Hikari… your absence drove me insane…" Kaname gasped as he laid her down on the bed and pressed himself against her. Hikari gasped, feeling the result of his desire against her leg.

"Kaname, don't stop," Hikari whimpered. Kaname didn't plan to stop. His lust was too much for him to handle. Hikari moaned loudly as Kaname kissed her neck, sucking at her pulse points. Her body was honest in its desire for him. However, Hikari's moan had awakened their infant son, crying loudly. They both groaned with frustration and Kaname sat up, allowing Hikari to stand and walk over to the crib. She picked him up and cradled him gently. Kaname walked over to Hikari and gazed at his child tenderly.

"Did you see how my mother and father acted when they saw the baby," Kaname said as he wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist. Hikari nodded slightly as she gazed down at her child.

"I'm so glad to be home," Hikari whispered, "I didn't know it was so easy to escape."

"I think you forget you're a pureblood sometimes, my love. You're so gentle and kind," Kaname replied. Hikari sighed and leaned into him, "Well… do you wish to get married again? We're technically divorced."

"I'd like that," Hikari said with a smile. Kaname held her close and kissed the back of her head. Hikari sighed and placed the settled child back in his cot, "I'm so glad to be back… with you and… everyone else and have to this little one here… here with us… I'm so glad. I wish Haruka was here… where is she?"

"She's in the Kuran manor. I didn't want her to be involved in any of this," Kaname whispered. Hikari nodded.

"I wish to return tomorrow. She should meet her brother."

"Indeed," Kaname replied. Hikari turned around his arms and hugged him tightly, "Indeed she should."

Hikari sighed and rested her head on his chest, "Are your family still into the idea of intermarrying?"

Kaname looked down and blinked, "What?"

"Are Hikaru and Haruka going to be expected to marry," Hikari clarified.

"Well… that's entirely up to us. Yuuki and I would have married but we didn't… circumstances changed," Kaname replied, "It's entirely at our discretion. Do you want them to marry?"

"I don't know… I'd rather make that decision when they're older. I mean… what would they say to them? "Fall in love because in a few years time, you will marry each other? You might be brother and sister but you're just going to have to forget that for the rest of your life!" I don't think so! How did your parents do it?"

"I can't even remember," Kaname replied, "It was so long ago."

Hikari sighed, "Would you… consider letting them choose their own spouses? I know it worked out for us eventually… the whole arranged marriage thing… but it doesn't mean that it will work for our children."

"That's true… but there will be many people vying for their hands in marriage. I mean… what if we have more children? We're both still quite young and we still have a few thousand years left of our lives. Do… you want more children?"

"Well… I don't know… perhaps but I want to wait a few years for another," Hikari said, "It doesn't mean we have to stop… you know… making love… because that is important…"

"Yes, because I love you and I want to be able to hold you and love you as only a man can love a woman," Kaname replied, "We have the contraceptive herb, Hikari. Take that every morning and then we can make guilt free love anytime we want."

Hikari giggled, "I love you, Kaname… and I'm glad to be back in your arms."

Kaname's gaze seemed to penetrate her soul as she gazed up at him. His arms held her small form tightly and a comfortable silence fell between them, "Kaname," she whispered, "Kiss me…"

"Gladly," Kaname whispered before kissing her tenderly on the lips. He pushed her up and Hikari wrapped her legs around his waist. Hikari then felt herself being gently laid on the soft cushions in front of the fire, "Makes a change from the bed, eh?"

"I think it's romantic," Hikari replied. Kaname's lips found her neck, wet kisses and nipping her skin, eliciting a quiet moan from his lover. His hands expertly caressed her curves through her night gown, grinding his hips to hers. Hikari's head fell back against the pillows and scatter cushions with a breathy, quiet moan, "Kaname… I think we should stop…"

Kaname blinked and stilled against her, "Why?"

"I think we should stop and wait for our wedding night. It will make it more special," Hikari said, "And we will want each other more."

"I've never wanted you more than now," Kaname said, "In fact, with every time we're together… I want you even more."

"I just think it would be more special," Hikari smiled. Kaname sighed and moved off her, lying beside her.

"If that is your wish then… all right…" Kaname said as he turned on his side. Hikari did the same and smiled gently, caressing his cheek. Kaname closed his eyes and imagined her touch to be the most wonderful in the world which of course, it was.

"My love, I am so happy," Hikari said with a kind smile, "I'm so happy to be back in your arms."

Kaname pulled against his body with his large hands, "Hikari… my sweetest Hikari… I love you. Without you… it was torture…"

Hikari smiled and brought him into a kiss. Kaname moaned and let a hand land skim over her curves, "When would you like to get married?"

"Tomorrow," Hikari said and Kaname blinked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes that's what I want. It can be a simple ceremony. I have a simple white dress and you can wear a simple white shirt and smart pair of trousers. It doesn't have to be a big state affair like our first… "wedding"…. This will be small and intimate. We can get married in the Awayuki chapel. I'm sure Sara won't mind."

"If you're sure… then it will happen," Kaname said, "Let's get some sleep."

"Yes…." She yawned and she snuggled into him, "Good night."

"Good night," Kaname said as they both drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Later the next day, around early evening, Hikari gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was knee length and had a chiffon overskirt. It had a high neckline and it was fitted, showing off her slim waist. A shawl was placed around her shoulders and a wreath of white roses was placed on her head.<p>

She then heard a knock at the door, "Come in," Hikari called. The door opened and her entourage poured in. Juuri, Sara and Hana walked inside the room wearing light blue dresses which were similar to Hikari's dress.

"You look beautiful," Juuri said as she walked towards her daughter in law and kissed on the forehead, "We're all so glad to have you back. Our grandson is beautiful and I think that you have been extremely lucky to have had Kaname's son. But there is someone here that wants to see you."

Juuri walked towards the door and opened it, "Come on, darling," she beckoned and Hikari watched as a little girl walked through the door. In six months, Haruka had matured quite a lot due to her pureblood body and heritage. Her white blond hair was in an intricate bun and she wore light blue dress and she held a white basket with flowers in.

"Mummy," Haruka whispered. Hikari blinked and ran towards her daughter, engulfing her in her arms. Haruka hugged her mother back tightly. Haruka had grown quite a bit too, coming up to Hikari's waist, causing Hikari to kneel on the floor to hug her, "Mummy, I missed you," Haruka wept. Hikari caressed her daughter's hair and hugged her tightly.

"It is heart breaking, isn't it," Sara whispered to Juuri and she nodded in agreement.

"Haruka, have you been a good girl for daddy," Hikari whispered and the little girl nodded.

"Mummy, do I have a brother?" she asked and Hikari smiled brightly.

"Yes, you do," Hikari said as she stood and took Haruka's hand, leading her to the bassinet. She picked up the tiny baby and carefully knelt back down to show the little girl her new baby brother, "His name is Hikaru."

"He's cute, Mummy," Haruka replied.

"I'm glad you think so," Hikari said and she handed the child to Hana. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door, "Come in!"

Eisuke poked his head through the door. Hikari gasped and threw herself into his arms, "Father, I didn't think you were coming!"

"Of course I was," Eisuke said as he hugged his daughter, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. My dearest daughter… you do not know how much you were missed. If I ever find Rido Kuran and Hanaka Ueda again, I will kill them… I swear I will. What they did to you… it's disgusting. I am so happy you escaped and I'm impressed how Kaname got to you in time. You two are made of each other. I've had my doubts but… seeing your children Haruka and Hikaru… and your love for each other… I see no need to interfere."

"Father, think only of today," Hikari kissed him on the cheek.

"I will," Eisuke said kindly and he offered his arm to her, "Let us go. Your groom awaits your presence."

Hikari smiled gently and nodded, looping her arm through her father's. The bridal party walked out of the room and down the corridor before they reached the chapel. Hikari was close to tears as they opened the doors to see Kaname waiting there at the altar for her. As discussed, he was wearing a finely tailored white dress shirt which was sewn together with silver thread. He also wore a pair of black slacks and highly polished black leather shoes. Takuma, Haruka (Sr) and Hanabusa, who were all waiting there for them with Kaname, all wore the same thing.

Kaname turned around to see his beautiful bride walking steadily towards him on her father's arm. As they approached, Kaname held his hand out to her. Eisuke gently took Hikari's hand and placed it in Kaname's and kissed her cheek, "Good luck, darling," he whispered and Hikari nodded. Kaname kissed her hand as he drew her nearer.

"You look beautiful," Kaname whispered. Hikari blushed coyly.

"As do you, my lord," Hikari said. The priest smiled at the couple as they turned towards him.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the remarriage of this young couple. They have come here to bond their souls with the love that they share. Now, are there any objections to this match?"

When silence reigned, the priest smiled jovially and continued, "Very good, we shall continue. Do you, Kaname Kuran, take this woman to be your wife? Will you love her, honour her, protect and care for her in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes," Kaname replied, "I will."

The priest turned to Hikari, "Do you, Hikari Kitamura, take this man to be your husband? Will you love him, honour him, protect and care for him in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes," Hikari whispered.

"Do you have the rings," the priest asked and Kaname nodded, placing them on the priest prayer book, "When you slide the rings on to each other's fingers, you will say "With this ring, I thee wed"."

Kaname took Hikari's ring and tenderly took her left hand in his, "Hikari, my dearest love, with this ring, I thee wed," and he slid the ring onto Hikari's ring finger. Hikari took Kaname's ring and smiled up at him, taking his hand in hers.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Hikari whispered.

"Well now, I can now proclaim you husband and wife," the priest said happily, "You may kiss your bride."

Kaname didn't need to be told twice. He engulfed her in his arms and their lips clashed in a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and Hikari felt someone tugging on her dress. They broke the kiss and looked down to see little Haruka smiling sweetly up at them. Hikari lifted Haruka into her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mummy, are you having going to the honey moon now," she asked, "You'll need a rocket, won't you?"

"Honey moon," Hikari asked before it clicked what she meant, "Oh… well… no but… we'll go later."

She placed Haruka back on the ground and turned to her husband. Juuri approached them and smiled, "Well, go on, you two. You're dying to… well… we both know what you both want to do. I'll look after the children tonight."

"Are you sure, Juuri," Hikari asked.

"Of course… and you can call me mother again too," Juuri replied with a kind smile.

"Thank you… mother," Hikari said. They said their goodbyes and kissed their children goodnight before walking to their honeymoon suite.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked inside, Kaname locked the door and turned to her.<p>

"Do you like what Sara and I did with the place," Kaname asked. Hikari looked around the room. It was candle lit with white washed walls with white and silver hangings on the wall. The four poster canopy bed had white drapes hanging from it and the bed sheets were made of pure white silk. The fireplace was lit and warming the room.

"It's beautiful, Kaname."

"We spent most of day doing this," Kaname mused, "I wanted it to be to be special for us."

"And it is," Hikari answered.

Kaname closed the drapes before approaching Hikari from behind, pressing her body to hers and kissing her neck tenderly. Hikari turned around in his arms and pushed herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Make me yours, Kaname," Hikari whispered, "Make love to me until dawn comes."

"Gladly," Kaname replied, kissing her fiercely. He walked to the bed and placed his lover gently on the bed, "But I don't have to make you mine… because you're already mine."

"That's true," Hikari whispered

Hikari blushed and Kaname slowly unzipped her dress, pulling it from her body, "You're still as beautiful as always."

Kaname kissed her teasingly, caressing her soft skin and losing himself in its silkiness. Hikari gasped and moaned, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. They both slowly removed each other's clothing until there was nothing left. Pressing himself against her, Kaname gently pinned Hikari's hands to the bed, gazing into her eyes with undiluted passion.

"Are you ready, my dearest?" Kaname asked and Hikari nodded. Kaname kissed her lightly as their bodies connected for the first of many times that night. They lost themselves to the scents, smells, sounds, each others touch and sensations, the desire for each other too much for them to handle.

True to Kaname's word, they're bodies did not separate until the morning. The bed sheets were a mess and the lovers' limbs were still entangled with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So sorry for the wait. No Rido or Hanaka in this chapter. They will appear in the next chappy. But what would you guys think of a sequel? I'm not sure yet but have a couple of ideas. **


End file.
